Super Readers' Biggest Adventure: A Super Why Fanfic
by iheartgod175
Summary: Up till now, the Super Readers have solved everyday problems. This time, though, they're going to face a much bigger one: a supervillain named the Evil Reader who wants to take over the entire fairytale world and all of its stories. With no other choice, the Super Readers, along with two new allies, must save the day in their biggest adventure ever. Semi-AU, and small Whyatt/Red.
1. The Princess and the Village

It all started with a big BANG. Not the universe, mind you, but the conflict of our story.

"PRINCESS!" Woofster screamed as Her Royal Highness was thrown to the ground once again. Princess Muse, the defending ruler of Major Land, struggled to stand up as her adversary stared her down. He was a boy about nine years of age, had raven-black hair and piercing emerald green eyes. He wore a black and red costume, and carried a sword in his hand. His eyes were filled with rage.

"Your Highness, it's about time we end this conflict. Just give me the Sword of Sealing and I'll leave," he said. Muse responded to this question with an epic glare of death.

"If you really think I'm going to give this item to you, then you must be stupider than I thought," she said, standing up. A long sword was seen in her right hand.

The boy merely smirked at her insult. "It seems that I can't make a deal by just talking. I guess I'll have to use 'aggressive negotiations'," he said plainly, raising his weapon, which was also a sword.

"Shadowdoom, Second Form! Cover everything in darkness, and destroy all that stands in your way!" he screamed. Shadowdoom, obeying its master, metamorphosed into an extremely long and heavy sword that most adults would struggled to lift; the Evil Reader, however, held it with ease.

Muse looked at her sword. "Let's go, Sparkbreaker."

_"Yes, my master,"_ the sword replied, and soon Muse began to summon light, which entered the topaz hilt of her sword and caused the blade to glow a bright yellow.

"Sparkbreaker, Second Form! Wills of light, envelop the evil power!" she commanded. Her sword soon turned into a long, elegant blade, which she hefted with ease as well. Light blazed from its tips. They rushed towards each other and soon, they were fighting again, parrying each other's attacks and launching magical bolts. Woofster stared in shock and surprise as the two continued their fight. When their swords clashed for the tenth time, an explosion occurred, forcing Woofster to cover his eyes with his paws.

After sliding away from danger, Muse pointed her sword at the boy. "This ends now, Evil Reader!" she yelled.

A cruel, twisted smile appeared on the Evil Reader's face. "Not if I end it first," he said quietly, and turned to the hill, where the Sword of Sealing sat. Using his other hand, he held Shadowdoom to the World Tree, where the Sword was. The dark power emitting from it caused the sword to gravitate towards it.

Muse looked horrified. "NO!" she shouted, readying her sword.

_"Stardust Fall!"_ the princess screamed, sending four powerful beams of energy at her opponent. But the attack didn't even hit the Evil Reader, for he had placed a shield behind him and had reflected the beams, sending them flying to towards a field. It exploded in a shower of orange sparks, sending dust and rocks everywhere.

The Evil Reader merely smirked. "You've failed, Your Highness," he laughed. The Sword of Sealing was now beginning to remove itself from the tree and into the maniacal hands of the Evil Reader.

"NO!" Woofster and Muse screamed at the same time, but Muse was the first to react. She took off after him, Sparkbreaker creating orange energy around the blade. _I can't let him get to the Sword of Sealing! I mustn't!_

However, the Evil Reader had a nasty trick up his sleeve. With a sinister smirk, he whirled around with his right hand-his left about to grasp the Sword- and struck at her with Shadowdoom. Light and dark crashed, trying to overcome one another. Muse struggled under the crushing force of the Evil Reader's attack. Despite her resolve, her strength was clearly diminishing...

...something that the Evil Reader took advantage of. Just when it seemed like he was going to let up, Shadowdoom began to glow intensely with dark energy. He then used both hands to raise his sword high in the air, black lightning coiling around it.

Muse stared up in shock. "He's really going to use-"

"Yes, I am," the Evil Reader grinned. _"Black Fang Striker!"_ He then swung his sword downwards, aiming directly at Muse-but just then, Woofster jumped in the way, trying to shield the princess as best as he could with his body.

"Woofster, NO!" she screamed. But it was too late.

The result was instantaneous-there was a huge explosion of power, and both of them went flying out of the smoke cloud, lifeless. They crashed into the ground, creating a huge crater in the process. The Evil Reader, seeing all of this, laughed maniacally. Turning his attention back to the two swords, he began to speak.

"Powers of sealing, wills of darkness…come together at last and destroy all who oppose thee! Shadowdoom, METAMORPHOSE!" At this command, the swords fused together in an explosion of light. Then, black lightning began to enter the sphere of light, signaling the dark powers that were entering the sword. Woofster was the first to come to-and the first to bear witness to the scene. He wanted to look away, but he found himself fixed onto the scene. Muse, who had somehow managed to sit up after a direct hit, was shaking her head, not wanting believe that the sight in front in her was really happening.

With an explosion of light, the transformation was complete. The sword was huge, much bigger than the boy himself, and covered in a dark purple aura. Black words were embedded in the blade, and the hilt was encircled with black snakes. At the end of the hilt was a black crystal. The Evil Reader picked up his weapon-struggling to get a hold on it at first, and the holding it like it was nothing in his hands.

"At last, the ultimate weapon of darkness is mine to control! Henceforth, I christen this weapon as…Doombringer," he said. The aura around the sword began to glow an intense purple as the sword acknowledged him as its master. He grinned, watching the super dog help the injured princess to her feet.

"Muse, what are we going to do now?" Woofster pleaded. Muse, already feeling weak, didn't answer. Instead, she took out her Royal Mojule, a brooch which sat on her chest. Instantly, she lost her powers and her transformation, leaving her wearing a flowing, sparkly dress colored orange.

"Woofster, take this and head to Storybrook Village. You've got to find help before the Evil Reader gets there first," she said.

"Who am I supposed to go to for help?" he asked.

"Go find..the Super Readers," she replied. "They're the only ones who can stop the Evil Reader." Weakly, she pressed the top left button on the Mojule and the brooch began to glow a bright blue color. She soon handed the Mojule off to Woofster, who took it in his mouth.

"Muse, will you be okay?" Woofster asked, although it came out muffled with the Mojule in his mouth. His blue eyes were shining with tears.

"Don't worry about me," she managed. "I'll be careful. And I promise I'll join you soon as I can." Trying to make her friend feel better, she offered a small smile.

"You won't be joining anybody, because I'm going to kill you before you can do so!" the Evil Reader yelled. With a maniacal grin, he leaped at the pair, Doombringer poised to cut them both in half. Just then, Muse ran towards Woofster, grabbed his collar, and shouted, "Mojule Teleportation!" The blue light grew even brighter until it blinded the Evil Reader completely.

"What the heck?!" he screamed as the bright light continued to fill the area.

* * *

"Hey, Earth to Whyatt! Come in, Whyatt!" Red was all up in her friend Whyatt's face, trying to get him to snap out of his daydream. The olive-skinned boy blinked and shook his head, dazed for a second.

"He's back," Pig noted. It was lunchtime, and since students could go around to different classrooms to eat lunch, Pig was in the fourth grade class to join his friends.

"What's up with you lately?" Red asked.

"Yes, you've been daydreaming a lot during class," Princess Pea said.

"Sorry, guys. It's just that I was thinking about a really vivid dream I had this morning. It was about a girl and a dog fighting against a supervillain named the Evil Reader. It felt so real," Whyatt said.

"You might wanna lay off the chocolate milk before bed," Red teased, and everyone laughed, much to Whyatt's chagrin.

"Hey, you wanna hear what we did in class today?" Pig said. Before Whyatt could reply, Little Boy Blue, who was standing by the window, screamed and pointed at the sky. Before anybody could ask what was going on, there was a huge crash and then a sonic boom that threw Whyatt and his friends out of their seats and onto the ground.

Pig was the first to nearly lose it. "W-W-What was that?!" he cried. Just then, their teacher, Mrs. Clementine, burst into the classroom, frantic.

"Everyone, head outside, NOW!" she shouted.

She didn't have to repeat that again. Streams of kids ran out of the classrooms, some nearly trampling each other to death doing so. Whyatt and his friends held hands in order to not get lost in the sea of students.

When they got outside, smoke was billowing from a huge hole in the dirt. No doubt it had to be at least ten feet deep. A crowd of worried grown ups tried to see what was inside, while the kids talked amongst themselves.

"What could have crashed in there?" Little Boy Blue asked fearfully.

"I don't know," Cinderella replied. Just then, there was a low moan that got everyone's attention. Everyone gasped.

"Oh…my…peas…someone's actually IN there?!" Princess Pea stammered. When a pale hand reached up from the inside, it was met with a chorus of horrified gasps and yelps.

"Someone, call an ambulance!" Papa Bear shouted. As he and the other grown-ups were approaching the hole, the screen soon stills as Whyatt begins to talk.

_"That day was the day that changed everything. The moment they arrived, we knew something big was going on. But how big it was, well, we didn't find out until much later."_

* * *

(Solving everyday problems is, on some level, pretty easy. If only saving the world was…)

Iheartgod175 proudly presents:

**Nicholas Castel Vanderburgh as** Whyatt/Super Why

**Tajja Issen as **Princess Pea/Princess Presto

**Sierra Florindo as **Red Riding Hood/Wonder Red

**Zachary Bloch as **Littlest Pig/Alpha Pig

**Joanne Vannicola as **Woofster

**Yuri Lowenthal as **the Evil Reader

**Carlos Alazraqui as **Lexicon in:

_Super Readers' Biggest Adventure_

Story Created: May 6th, 2012

This Chapter: December 26th, 2012

Rated: K+ (there are fight scenes, dramatic moments, and small romance)

Summary: Things are not normal in Storybrook Village, where our heroes, the Super Readers, reside. A princess named Muse and her dog, Woofster, have arrived in the village, and that night, the villagers suddenly attack their children. The Super Readers, whose own families were possessed, are forced to cooperate with the dog and the princess. Things soon reach an ultimatum when a supervillain named the Evil Reader burst into Whyatt's class the next day, carrying a huge sword and declaring the fairy tale world to be his. To prevent the fairy tale world from getting taken over by this villain's maniacal rule, the Super Readers must travel through different stories in order to save the day.

Author's Note: Hi! I'm iheartgod175, and this is my first story. I've spent a long time revising it, so wish me luck. In case you're wondering, this is technically a movie, but I don't like writing in the script format, so I did it like this. This is the story I've wanted to post for a while now, and it IS an AU (alternate universe) story, since Woofster has a different origin in this story. The original had such a long prologue that I gave up writing after the first chapter. Also, there are some small Whyatt/Red moments, but not so much that it takes up the story. Before I start, I just want to give thanks to my Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ, who is the reason I'm still here. Amen. Introduction aside, let's rock!

Disclaimer: As much as I love Super Why, I own nothing of the series or Suite Pretty Cure, since Princess Muse's appearance is based off of Cure Muse. I also don't own Nanoha, since the device Sparkbreaker is based on Raising Heart. All I own are the original characters and two worlds used in the story.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Princess and the Village

_Muse was asleep when His Royal Highness, the King of Major Land, burst into her bedroom. The princess was about to ask why he was in her room, but one look on her father's face told her that he was serious. She was up in an instant._

_"Muse, you were right to not trust Lexicon. He's turned against us, and now he's attacking the kingdom with a horde of shadow creatures," her father said, pulling the princess from her bed. He took her over to the closet, where inside there was a chest, colored royal purple. He opened it, and pulled out a large sword. It was a long elegant weapon, with an orb seen at the bottom of the blade. _

_"This is Sparkbreaker. It belonged to your uncle once, Muse, and I kept it here in case of very dangerous situations. This is one of those situations," the king said. He was speaking quickly, as if he were running out of time._

_Just then, the entire room started to rumble. Father and daughter jumped, and the king quickly placed the sword in Muse's hand._

_"Sparkbreaker, you must accept my daughter as your rightful master now. Muse, do you swear to use your powers for good, and nothing but good, so help you God?" he asked._

_"I swear to do both, so help me God," Muse said._

_"They come, master!" Sparkbreaker said. At this, the doors to Muse's bedroom began to shake more violently. The king dragged her over the window while he drew his own sword. _

_"Muse, do you have the Royal Mojule?" he asked. Muse rummaged around in a drawer, and withdrew a heart-shaped brooch item. Inside, an orange jewel was seen._

_"I want you to get out of here, and get to the country's borders," her father said. Although Muse wanted to protest, a black hand reached through the door, and she looked at her father, wild-eyed. _

_"Run! Don't worry about me! RUN!" the king yelled. Quickly, Muse swung Sparkbreaker and hit the window, shattering the glass and destroying it. Not bearing to look at her father, she climbed up onto the sill, and heard a massive crash behind her. The Shadows were in._

_"Endurance and Victory, Muse," she heard her father say._

_"Endurance and Victory, Father," Muse said, fighting back a sob. Then, she leaped, falling to what she thought would be her death-only to nearly lose her breath when she stopped. Below her feet, there were jagged rocks that made up the barriers of the castle. One hit from those would kill on contact._

_And she had stopped within five feet's distance from the rocks._

_She looked and saw that her feet were emitting gold light, and heard Sparkbreaker say, "Faerie Flight." Whatever this thing had done, it had certainly saved her from certain death._

_Just as she was about to leave, she heard Sparkbreaker say, "Initiate evasive maneuvers," and she looked up to see a boy with a sword come charging for her. Muse reacted too slow, and nearly went through the castle wall. Thankfully, she activated another Faerie Flight to keep herself aloft._

_Her attacker, a boy dressed mainly in black and red, glared at her with piercing emerald green eyes. His mouth was formed into a cruel smile._

_"And who might you be?" he asked. The question was meant to be disarming, but there was no hint of kindness in his voice at all._

_"I am Muse, princess of Major Land," she replied. "And who might you be?"_

_The boy's mouth twitched to form a cruel smirk. "I am the Evil Reader. I have come to search for a powerful item called the Sword of Sealing, and I'm going to destroy everything that stands in my way in order to obtain it."_

_"Well then," Muse said curtly, brandishing Sparkbreaker at her new foe. "I suppose that I'm on that list, since I'm not about to let you get it."_

_"I guess so. Pity it has to come to violence all the time," the Evil Reader said, brandishing his own weapon._

A mysterious voice began to arouse the princess out of her sleep. "Is she awake yet?" The voice sounded like a child's, but Muse didn't know if it was really a child or not.

"She's been going in and out for a while," a second voice said. This one sounded more like an adult- a woman, to be specific.

"Hopefully, she'll be okay." The third voice was definitely a man.

Pain shooting through her head, Muse moaned.

"Hey, I think she's waking up now!" the child said. Muse slowly opened her eyes to see three very concerned faces looking at her. The first was a black woman with brown hair, green eyes, and wearing regal dress. The second one was a male pig who had blue eyes wore overalls, a blue plaid shirt and a hard hat. The third one was a smaller pig who had crystal blue eyes and was wearing a yellow shirt, blue overalls and a matching yellow baseball cap.

_What beautiful eyes, _Muse thought to herself. The taller pig sighed, apparently relieved.

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay, kiddo," he said. "We thought we lost you for a moment there."

It took Muse a moment to clear her throat and answer with her best wide-awake voice. "Who…are you?" she asked, and then immediately kicked herself for realizing how rude it came out.

"I'm Poppa Pig, and this is Princess Priscilla and my youngest son, Littlest Pig," Poppa Pig introduced, turning to the two he'd mentioned.

"Pig is fine," Pig said bashfully, trying to hide behind his father.

"So, what's your name, dear?" Princess Priscilla asked. "M-Muse, Princess Muse of Major Land," Muse replied.

"That was some tumble you took back there, Muse. What happened to cause you and your dog to crash land here?" Poppa Pig said.

At this question, memories began to flood into Muse's mind. The battle with the Evil Reader. Her emergency teleportation to the village with Woofster.

"Woofster…" Muse mumbled. This caused everyone to look at her in surprise.

"Woofster's my dog. He crashed with me in the hole. And the reason we crashed into that hole is because…" She stopped there, unsure of how much to tell them. They looked like honest people, but for all she knew, they could be enemies to the Evil Reader. She decided to tell them in simplest forms of what was going on.

"Someone is coming to Storybrook Village to destroy it," Muse said flatly. Poppa Pig and Princess Priscilla looked at each other for a moment before Poppa Pig looked at his son.

"Pig, do you mind going outside for a few moments?" he asked. "You can join your friends while we take it from here."

"Um, sure, Poppa Pig," Pig said, and after taking one last look at Muse, he walked out of the room and closed the door. Once he was gone, Poppa Pig turned his attention towards Muse.

"Somebody's trying to destroy Storybrook?" he repeated incredulously.

"You may think that it's a crazy story, but I'm not lying. I was in a fight with the very person who wants to take over this place-and the entire fairy tale world," Muse said.

"That explains the bruises and cuts, I suppose. But who is this person, Muse?" Princess Priscilla asked.

"His name is the Evil Reader," Muse replied. "Don't let his name fool you-he is a very dangerous person, and has taken a very powerful weapon from my country, and he is searching for another."

"What weapon?" both adults asked at the same time.

"The Sword of Sealing," she said. Poppa Pig looked puzzled, but Princess Priscilla looked absolutely shocked. Gently, she moved Poppa Pig aside in order to get closer to the girl.

"_The _Sword of Sealing? The sword that was sought after as a weapon of kings?!" she shrieked.

Muse was alarmed by this, and so was Poppa Pig. "Queen Pea, I don't think scaring her is going to help…" he said.

"No, I must know for sure," the queen said firmly. She then turned back to Muse. "Did he really have the Sword of Sealing for sure, Muse?"

"I saw him take it with my own eyes, Your Majesty, and he merged it with his original sword to create a powerful weapon of mass destruction," Muse said. At this, Princess Priscilla's eyes shrunk in horror.

With a nervous tremor in her voice, she said, "Thank you for your time, Muse. I will see to it that you are treated as a guest of honor here in our castle." Then, with a quick curtsy, she picked up her skirts and marched out. Poppa Pig looked surprised and a bit alarmed at this.

"I-I'll be right back," he said to Muse before he went after the queen. The door slammed shut behind him.

Muse watched him leave, and then turned her head to face the ceiling. Had she said too much? Were they going to deem her as a lunatic? Princess Priscilla seemed to know a bit on the Sword, since she apparently knew the legend. But sometimes some people could use that as an advantage in their favor. Princess Priscilla didn't seem like the type of person to try and take advantage of a wounded person, but the last person Muse had thought was harmless ended up betraying her family.

Either way, things had just gotten a whole lot more complicated.

* * *

Princess Priscilla was in the castle's massive library, going through a dozen books in a section marked 'S'. Poppa Pig, after chasing her down, had caught up with her and was also going through stacks of books, trying to see what the queen seemed to be searching for. In the 'H' section, his eyes floated over to a green book decorated with gold plating.

"Priscilla, is this it?" Poppa Pig asked, pulling it out. On the cover it read _'Holy Grails of Legend and Myth'_. Princess Priscilla, who was reading about Excalibur, dropped the book and came over to his side.

"There it is! I was looking in the wrong section the whole time!" she gasped, and then started to turn to the end of the book, which was marked with the letter S.

"Sword of Omens, Sword of Prosperity…ah, here it is," she said, turning to a picture of the Sword of Sealing. It was apparently an engraved drawing made at least several hundred years ago. In this particular drawing, the sword was drawn larger than life, and seven kings were seen trying to reach it.

"So, what's the big deal about the Sword of Sealing?" Poppa Pig asked.

"Haven't you heard of the legend of Sword? Legend has it that the Sword was located in another dimension called the Magic Dimension, but it was stolen by an evil god who wanted it for himself. He was eventually killed, and the Sword of Sealing disappeared at the bottom of a lake," Priscilla explained.

Poppa Pig nodded. "Ah, now I remember! The sword was later found by Prince Phillip, and he fought a lot of valiant battles with the Sword, until his death in a country called Major Land."

"And that is where our friend Muse comes into play," the queen noted. "In his last dying breath, he sent the sword to the World Tree, which is said to still guard the Sword to this day."

"But Muse said that she saw the Evil Reader take the sword. And I think she said he was after another weapon," Poppa Pig remarked.

"She didn't say what the weapon was. But I guess all we can do is to keep looking, I suppose. You can stay with Muse if you'd like to, Poppa Pig. I appreciate your help."

"Don't mention it, Queen Pea."

* * *

Whyatt's bright blue eyes were the first thing that Woofster saw when he groggily opened his eyes for the first time in several hours. His body felt like it had just gotten thrown into a building, and everything ached with pain. He had no idea where he was or who this kid was, but he felt more at peace seeing this boy in front of him. It was like he gave off a special kind of aura-a proud heroic one.

Like a superhero's…

Woofster let out a low growl in pain, which caught Whyatt's attention. "Hey, guys, I think he's waking up!" he said. At this, Princess Pea, Red, and Pig all gathered around him. Woofster didn't know them either, but he felt the same aura around them as he did around the blue eyed boy.

"We'd better get some help!" Whyatt said. "Can you help me carry him to my house?"

"Sure we can, Whyatt," Red said.

_So that's his name…_ Woofster thought groggily as the kids hauled him towards the nearest house-a mainly green and yellow house sitting on a giant beanstalk. At this point, Woofster started to drift again, and soon, the house, the kids' voices and all feeling in his body disappeared.

* * *

The pounding on the door of the Beanstalk household alerted Whyatt's dad, who was in the middle of doing an illustration. He jumped, nearly spilling his paint in the process, and hastily sped to the door to see who was at the door. He was relieved and slightly annoyed to see that it was his younger son and his friends.

"Whyatt," he said tiredly, then "Whyatt!" again in newfound worry when he noticed how dirty the kids were, and the even dirtier dog they carried inside.

Whyatt gulped. "Dad, I can explain," he said.

"I'm sure you can," his father said, and hesitantly let the kids in. Not long after they had finished wiping their shoes, Whyatt's mother and his older brother Jack came in the kitchen to see what was going on.

"Whyatt, what in the world happened to you? You're all covered in filth!" she exclaimed. Then she focused her shocked look on the dog they'd brought in. "And what is this…thing doing in the house?"

Whyatt could feel every single eye burn into his skin as everyone waited for his answer. He took a deep breath and exhaled softly. He had to tell them what happened.

"Mom, Dad, something really crazy happened today at school. We were in the middle of eating lunch, and then there something crashed into the ground. Everyone was out there. When we looked into the crater, we saw this girl and a dog in there. Princess Pea's mom and Pig's dad took the girl in, while we took care of the dog," Whyatt explained.

"Are you sure you're not making this up?" his mom asked. Whyatt and his friends shook their heads fast.

"Alright, but before you tell us anymore of this, you're going to clean up-all of you," his mother chided gently. Whyatt nodded, and he and his friends set the dog down on the doormat before heading upstairs to clean up. When they were gone, Whyatt's parents looked down at Woofster, who was sleeping on the doormat.

"I guess he'll need cleaning, too. Jack, will you help me for a second?" Mr. Beanstalk asked.

"Are you kidding? I've got guitar practice in an hour," Jack protested.

"If you don't help me clean up this dog, you can forget about going to guitar practice," his father said sternly.

That managed to do it. As everyone in the family knew, there was nothing more important to Jack than his guitar practices. To take those away would be like taking away his world.

Jack sighed. "Fine. I'll go get the scrub brush."

* * *

Muse was asleep when Poppa Pig came back in to check on her. Not wanting to wake the girl up, he started to back out of the room when he stumbled into Prince Charming. The elder pig bowed in apology.

"Oh, forgive me, King Pea," he said.

"No need for all of the formalities, Poppa Pig. We're old friends, aren't we?" Prince Charming replied. Sheepishly, Poppa Pig replaced his hat.

"So, I hear that all of the commotion caused today was caused by our little guest?" he asked.

Poppa Pig nodded. "We talked to her earlier, and she explained that she was fighting someone called the Evil Reader. She also mentioned that he had the Sword of Sealing and that sent the queen looking for things in the library," he explained.

"I forgot Priscilla knows a good bit about legend," the prince said to himself. "I'll help her research everything we need, and we'll all pitch in to take care of Muse. You won't need to worry about anything."

"Holy smokes, I'm late. The kids will be waiting for me to fix dinner," Poppa Pig said, looking at his watch.

"Well, I'd better not hold you. It was good to chat with you, old friend," Prince Charming said.

"The same to you, buddy," Poppa Pig said, and soon, he was down the stairs and out the door.

Once Poppa Pig was gone, the prince began to wonder about something else.

"I wonder if those legends are true, about the Sword of Sealing," he mutters as he makes his way to the library, eager to see his wife.

* * *

Somewhere in a dark swirling vortex, a black-haired boy wearing a black and red costume and carrying a large sword flies past the camera at a blistering speed. The Evil Reader, after losing Muse in the World Tree, was now chasing after her, and tracked her location to Storybrook Village.

"I've waited for a long time to conquer the fairy tale world, and that bratty princess and her stupid dog are a big block in my plans. I must get rid of them before I can complete my goal for ruling the world," he mutters to himself.

Then, a grin creeps upon his face, and he pulls out a book-no bigger than a wallet, but the aura radiating from it would tell anyone that this wasn't an ordinary book. On the cover, the title read, 'The Dark Prophecies'.

"Thankfully, I have one other secret weapon other than the Sword. This should make my conquest easy," the Evil Reader smirked. Just then, through his mind's eye, he sees an image of Muse lying in Princess Pea's castle, asleep.

"So that's where she's crashed at," he muttered. "Muse, this time you're going to learn what fear is before you die."

With these words, the Evil Reader takes off for the village, ready to execute his deadly plan.

**_I hope everyone has a Happy New Year! A quick note: the characters that appeared in most parts of this chapter- Pig's father, Princess Pea's parents, Whyatt's parents and a few other characters-are minor characters in the show, but are beefed up some for this "movie". I especially beefed up Princess Priscilla's (Princess Pea's mother) and Poppa Pig's (Pig's dad) roles, giving them a little more backbone and making them more interesting. They also have a bigger role later in the story, but I'm not spoiling anything! ;)_**

**_Actually, I will: Lexicon, who was mentioned earlier, will appear later in the story. I almost forgot to mention it.  
_**

**_The first part of this chapter is Muse's dream sequence/flashback, to show you a glimpse of what her life was like in her own kingdom, and her first encounter with the Evil Reader.  
_**

**_I'll end Chapter 1 here, so that way we can get to the more exciting parts of the story in chapter 2. I'm not going to spoil, but we will get more action later on. _**

**_ Also, if you couldn't tell, there's an obvious ThunderCats reference in here._**

**_ Reviews are highly encouraged!_**


	2. Enter Villain, Stage Right

Chapter 2: Enter Villain, Stage Right

Back at the Beanstalk household, Whyatt and his friends had told the whole story of the big thing that happened at their school. While his mom remained skeptical, his dad seemed to believe him. Jack was upstairs, washing off Woofster, and judging from the shouts, things weren't going so well.

"So, this Muse is at Princess Pea's castle?" his mother asked.

"Yes, ma'am. My dad and I were there," Pig said. Before anybody could say anything, there was a knock at the door. Mr. Beanstalk went to answer the door and saw that it was Poppa Pig.

"Is my son still over here?" he asked. Pig stood on his tiptoes to see his dad and ran over to him.

"Oh, there you are, son! I was looking for you everywhere," he said. "By the way, Princess Pea and Red, your families are worried about you as well."

"Oh geez, I've got to go home now. Grandma's gonna flip if I don't get home in time for dinner," Red said.

With quick goodbyes to Whyatt and his family, the others left the house, and then the sight of dark clouds rolling in caught his mother's attention.

"It looks like it's going to rain tonight," she mused. Her husband looked incredulous.

"They never said anything about rain today," he said.

"Well, there's always a first for everything," she replied, working on dinner. Just then, Jack came downstairs, carrying the pup in his arms.

"The minute I finished washing this dog, he went straight to sleep. It wasn't easy to wash him off either," he growled.

"As evidenced by the shouting upstairs," Mr. Beanstalk replied. "How about you put him near the door? Your mother put a blanket there for him to sleep on."

"Good. For a puppy, he weighs a ton," Jack groaned. He carried the dog over to the blanket and placed him there, relieving his muscles of all that strain. He stood up and noticed through the window that clouds were starting to cover the sky.

"I didn't know it was supposed to rain today," he quipped.

"Neither did we," his mother replied. "Like your father said, the weatherman said nothing about rain."

"The weather here sure is weird," Jack muttered.

While the rest of his family was questioning the weather, Whyatt took a moment to think. When the villagers had pulled the dog out earlier, Whyatt hadn't noticed how he looked, other than the fact that he was extremely dirty. But the more he looked at the dog, the more he recognized the sight of scars on his body. Whyatt was confused, and a bit alarmed. Was this dog hurt by his master, or were these injuries from the crash in the yard?

Unbeknownst to the young lad, that was none of the above.

It was much worse.

* * *

Upon hearing the unmistakable sound of thunder, the police who were investigating the crater announced to everybody that they were going to close up and continue their investigation tomorrow.

"Alright, let's pack up," the police chief called, finishing up an interview with a reporter. The police chief was none other than the Big Bad Wolf. He actually wasn't that bad once you got to know him, but he was still a little rough around the edges. However, he had changed his ways after that bit with Red and her grandma, and had decided to dedicate his life to helping people.

It had been a day like any other until this had happened. Even the wolf himself didn't know what to think when he saw that girl and her dog in the hole. After the others had taken them to Princess Pea's castle, he and his crew had been called in to find out where in the world they had come from, and the first place they started with was the crater. Everyone who they had asked had told them what they knew, and it was all the same: there was a bright blue light that fell from the sky, then came the crash and the sonic boom that had caught everyone's attention. So far, this wasn't helping to get any farther in the case.

_Out of all the cases I've had to deal with, this is the weirdest one yet,_ the wolf thought as he placed his equipment in the box. _What else can go wrong?_

It was during this thought that an anguished scream broke the silence. Every hair on his fur standing on end, the Big Bad Wolf whirled around to see that it was Mr. Piper, his good friend, who had let out the scream. But it was what was behind Mr. Piper that caused the wolf to stare in horror.

A huge black shadow was standing behind him, one of its black hands on his back. Mr. Piper's eyes were bulged out in pain and horror, and his mouth was formed into a silent scream. Then there a sound that resembled cracking glass, and Mr. Piper's fearful eyes looked downward to see that a crystal coffin was beginning to form around his feet, and then it started to climb up his legs. He screamed.

The other officers remained frozen in place out of fear- but the Big Bad Wolf rushed over to the shadow with his claws drawn. "Leave him alone!" he yelled as he came within a few feet of it and Mr. Piper. He leaped into the air and did a downward dive for the creature-but all he hit was earth. He looked around. The figure was gone.

"Where is he?!" the wolf yelled, looking around hungrily for his foe. If he didn't destroy that thing, Mr. Piper would be locked in a crystal for goodness knows how long, and it might do the same to the other officers.

Just then, there was a snakelike voice that whispered up his spine, sending chills everywhere throughout his body. "Nice try, wolf boy. A little more effort and you would've hurt me pretty badly."

The wolf was alert, looking all over. "Who are you?" he snarled.

"Your new master, slave…and your worst nightmare," the voice hissed. Just then, a sharp, searing sensation ripped through the Big Bad Wolf and he howled with pain. He wasn't able to move, and the same crystals that had enveloped Mr. Piper were starting to envelope him. He stared at the ground, eyes wide.

Laughter arose from the shadows. "Foolish creature, did you really think that you would be able to harm the soon-to-be ruler of this world? I know that there are people who are overconfident, but this tops all things," the voice said.

The Big Bad Wolf looked up to see a boy wearing black and red clothing and carrying a large sword standing in front of him then, his green eyes shining with heat. His sinister smile made the Wolf's skin crawl.

"And now, my slave, you shall be put to use in my plan very shortly. I'm simply gathering all of the players together. When they arrive, the real fun begins," he said. His deranged smile grew larger at this. Then, he raised his hand towards the wolf.

"Now, sleep…for all of eternity!" the boy shouted, and his hand began to glow with a purple light.

"No…no…NOOOOOO!" the Big Bad Wolf screamed as the power enveloped him.

The next thing he knew, there was a bright flash, and then the world went black.

The Evil Reader, when he had trapped the wolf, turned towards the other officers. One man made a run for it, and the others followed suit, their screams echoing throughout the field. The Evil Reader sighed.

"I was hoping that I could get this done without all of these morons running, but it seems that I can't get one thing done the easy way. So, out comes the hard way," he said tiredly. Then he held Doombringer up in the air, black energy covering the blade. Holding the sword with both hands, he leaped into the air and slammed it into the ground. This action created a medium-sized earthquake that threw the officers to the ground and caused huge cracks in the earth. Black energy surged through them, and covered the officers with the Evil Reader's dark energy. Despite their struggle, they couldn't escape, and the same thing happened to the other officers, crystallizing them and capturing anyone who dared to run away. When at last all of them were captured, the supervillian looked around, surveying his work.

"Hmm...it'd be no fun if I just turned these people into statues and then take over everything. It would be way too boring for me. No, to bring these heroes known as the 'Super Readers' out here, I'll have to bring about chaos," he said to himself. He then pulled out 'The Dark Prophecies' from his belt.

"It's about time I used this," he said, as he turned to the middle of the book, hoping to find the sealing enchantment that he needed. The page was called 'Darkness Rewrite'.

"By the powers of 'The Dark Prophecies', let darkness and chaos spread. Destroy anything that stops you, and rewrite everything according to your design," the Evil Reader recited. At this, the crystal mummies of the officers began to glow a bright color.

Pointing his sword at the villagers, he said, "Doombringer, unleash your wrath! Darkness Rewrite!" There was a huge explosion of light as the mummified townspeople shot off into the sky like bullets, disappearing into the dark clouds overhead. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and the first few drops of rain began to spill on the ground.

The Evil Reader pondered for a moment, thinking on what he wanted to do. "Well, it certainly wouldn't do if I just turned everyone into zombies. No, to truly get these Super Readers out here, I must first have them face off against the one thing they love the most." At this point, a shower started.

With an evil smirk, the Evil Reader makes his way through the rain towards the houses, ready to carry out his evil plan.

* * *

"Whoa, did you feel that?" Jack asked, astonished. Not long ago, a vibration shook the foundations of the house, nearly shaking him out of his chair. "Was that an earthquake?"

"I believe it was," Mr. Beanstalk replied, eating his mashed potatoes without looking up from his newspaper.

"What the heck is going today?" Jack mumbled, royally irritated.

Woofster's eyes bolted open at the sense of dark energy. He pulled himself to a sitting position, and looked around to see that the remaining members of the Beanstalk household were sitting around eating dinner and discussing the vibration that had just occurred. The constant hitting on the outside of the house let him know it was raining. He hadn't felt anything, and was about to go back to sleep, but then his senses went crazy again, and he sat straight up. He looked around, trying to sense where the energy was coming from-and that's when it hit him. This was no ordinary dark energy, and he recognized who it was coming from.

It was the Evil Reader-and he was coming to this house.

Woofster started barking loudly, startling everyone at the table and causing them to turn their heads to look at him.

"Hey, he's awake!" Whyatt remarked, getting off of his chair and going over to Woofster. Woofster shook his head, trying to convey that this was no time for petting at all.

"Whyatt, don't get too close to that dog. He could have rabies or something!" his mother warned. Whyatt kept right on walking, much to Woofster's slight annoyance.

"I'm pretty sure he's a sweet dog, Mom. He doesn't look mean," he said, getting down on one knee and petting him behind the ears. At once, Woofster stopped flinching and let the boy scratch behind his ears, getting wrapped up in the moment and completely forgetting about the energy problem.

"See, Mom, he's a really nice dog," Whyatt said to his mother when Woofster rolled over on his back and let the boy rub his belly.

"Well, he certainly seems to like you, Whyatt," his father commented.

"And he certainly doesn't like me," Jack groaned. He had had a rather…_rough_ time getting Woofster cleaned up.

"Well, Whyatt, don't forget that you have that social studies homework to do after dinner," his mother stated. She was starting to gather up the plates and put them in the sink. Whyatt groaned. He wasn't in the mood for doing homework right now, especially social studies. But he had enough sense to not say that to his mother.

"Okay, Mom, I'll get started on it right away," he said, giving Woofster another pat on the head before standing up, handing his plate to his mother and heading upstairs to his room. The dog rolled to a sitting position after the boy had left. _Ah, that felt good. I haven't had a massage in so long, _he thought. His eyes lit up when Whyatt's mom brought out some bacon that she had saved.

"Here you go. Until I go to the store and get some dog food, I hope this will suit you," she said, handing the dog three strips of bacon. Woofster barked excitedly, and gladly took the bacon, having not eaten in several hours.

"Well then, better get back to work," Mr. Beanstalk said, unaware of the evil presence behind him. In fact, nobody noticed it-except for Woofster. The shock on his face was as clear as a written message. A half-eaten piece of bacon fell out of his mouth.

Mrs. Beanstalk saw the dog's expression. "What's the mat-" She never got to finish her sentence as a scream from her husband scared the living daylights out of her. She turned and screamed as well when she saw what was happening to her husband.

Mr. Beanstalk's eyes were wide with horror and shock as he felt darkness wash over him. They then dimmed as a black aura covered his entire body. When the aura was removed, he had bright red eyes, which narrowed on his wife and oldest son.

Mrs. Beanstalk looked like she was going to faint, and Jack held onto her for support. He was stone-cold scared of the sight of his possessed father.

Before he or his mother could make a move, Mr. Beanstalk raised his hand, and black lightning shot from it and engulfed them. Woofster couldn't take his eyes off of the sight as he watched Mrs. Beanstalk and Jack turn evil. He had to get Whyatt before they got to his room.

As if they were reading his mind, the three turned to him. Their eyes brightened with rage.

"Let's get rid of the witness," Mr. Beanstalk boomed.

"Yeah," Mrs. Beanstalk and Jack replied dully, making their way over to him. But Woofster was faster. In a lightning flash motion, he bolted off of the floor and rushed up the stairs, hoping to find Whyatt before his possessed family did. He started barking loudly, a motion that immediately brought the young lad out of his room.

"What's going on, boy?" he asked, punctuated by a yawn. Apparently, he had been dozing off while doing his homework. However, he snapped awake when he saw his parents and his oldest brother rush up the stairs. His eyes locked onto their red ones in shock and horror.

"M-Mom, Dad, Jack? Are you alright?" he started, slowly going over to them. However, Wooster rushed forward and pushed him out of the way just as Mr. Beanstalk flung a ball of black lightning at him. It hit the floor with an explosion of sparks, creating a small hole.

Whyatt was shocked. "What in the world is going on here?" he gasped. He then jumped out of the way when Jack rushed forward and tried to slam him into the wall, leaving a hole in it as a result.

While Jack was occupied, Woofster took this opportunity to ram into Mr. Beanstalk, who made a move to grab Whyatt. This sent the man into the guard rail and nearly caused him to fall down the stairs. Whyatt dashed down the stairs as fast as he could, flung open the door and ran outside in the middle of a rain shower. Barking told him that Woofster wasn't far behind.

Whyatt didn't stop running until he was sure that he had lost them. Once he was in the woods, he stopped running and stood panting, heavily out of breath and exhausted. Woofster ran up to him and stopped as well, catching his breath.

Once he was able to speak, Whyatt said, "What in the world was that? My family wouldn't just attack me out of nowhere! Why would they do such a thing?" Woofster didn't do anything other than start to trot off to the nearest building, which was Princess Pea's castle. Whyatt jogged after him, still confused as to what was going on.

"Wait, why are we going to Princess Pea's castle?" he asked. Woofster kept going until they reached a grove of trees allowing some coverage. Whyatt peeked out nervously behind the trunk, watching as Princess Pea and her family was starting to do other activities for the evening. He shivered, now realizing that he was outside in the rain with no jacket or any other protective gear to keep him from getting wet; however, he didn't dare go back towards his house in fear of his family still in the house.

Unbeknownst to them, there was somebody else watching them, too, from the shadows of the woods. Appearing out of his shadow cloud, the Evil Reader watched Whyatt and Woofster as they were sitting outside of Princess Pea's castle. He grinned.

"Somehow, I knew he'd escape. I also know he's pretty shaken about his family attacking him. But if he thought that was shocking, wait until he sees what I'm going to do to the young girl's family," he said to himself. Then with a wave of his cape, he vanished once again into the shadows, ready to pull off another attack.

* * *

Muse awoke from her sleep to see that it was dark outside. She rubbed her eyes, which felt like duct tape had been put over her eyelids, and yawned. She also took this time to stretch, popping some bones back into place, and receiving some pain in her arms. The sound of water on the roof let her know that it was raining.

"Wow, it's already dark outside. I know it was afternoon when I crashed, but what time is it now?" she asked herself.

"It's about 6: 30, if I recall correctly," a male voice said suddenly. Muse whipped around to see a man with tanned skin, brown hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing a suit with tags and a sash, and he carried a sword in his belt.

"Um…may I ask who you are?" he said.

Muse cleared her throat and stated, "Muse, Princess Muse of Major Land."

"Ah, yes. My wife and I were just discussing you. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Charming. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to see you earlier, but I had important things to do," Prince Charming replied.

"That's okay. My father was away a lot because he was doing business as well," Muse said.

"Priscilla-she's the woman you met when you woke up- asked me to come up here to see if you were awake, because she plans on fixing a meal for you," he continued.

Muse's eyes brightened. "Oh, I would love that. Thank you very much, and tell Her Majesty that I said thanks."

Prince Charming smiled. "Is there anything that you like especially?"

Muse thought for a moment, and then said, "Roast chicken and rice, with green peas, please."

Prince Charming nodded. "I'll tell the cooks to bring it up for you," he said.

"Thank you very much, Your Majesty," Muse said gratefully.

"No need for it. Until you get better, you're our guest of honor," the prince said, standing up. "The food should be ready in about twenty minutes. They always have a chicken roasting by then." With a bow towards his guest, he turned and walked out the room. Muse heard his footsteps fade as he left.

The princess sighed. She didn't know what to do at the moment, so she decided to lay down on the pillow and think for a moment. She knew that her mission was more urgent than ever; and with Woofster separated from her, she had to find him first before they could take on the Evil Reader together and get the Sword of Sealing back. But more importantly, she had to get her strength back so she could fight.

Just then, there was the creaking of the door that made her slightly go on the defensive. She turned to see that it was a young girl who wore a lavender dress, had pretty curly black hair, and wore a crown on her head.

"Oh, hello," she said. "My dad told me to tell you that dinner will be ready in at least ten minutes."

"Oh, yes. Thank you very much, um…" Muse started.

"My name is Princess Pea. It's really nice to meet you," Princess Pea said.

"I'm Princess Muse of Major Land. It's nice to meet you, Princess Pea," Muse replied.

"Hey, you don't mind if I decide to stay here for a while?" Princess Pea asked, opening the door some more.

"Sure. I could use the company anyway," Muse mentioned. "I hate being alone for too long."

**_And that is the end of Chapter 2. I told you I was going to include some more action, and I think that there are a few good action scenes in here. I'm thinking of doing a 'behind the scenes' kind of thing once I'm finished with the whole story to show the difference between my written version and this version. I will give one hint though: the written version of Chapter 2 doesn't introduce Prince Charming, and it doesn't show Muse awakening and interacting with some of the characters. Also, the wolf was simply captured, and didn't try to fight back like he did in here._**

**_With the Evil Reader's arrival and his plan being put into action, what effect will this have on the rest of the Super Readers? Only one way to find out: stay tuned for Chapter 3! Reviews are great!_**


	3. The Incident at Princess Pea's Castle

Chapter 3: The Incident at Princess Pea's Castle

After standing outside for ten minutes getting soaked through, Whyatt decided that he had enough. He didn't want to go back home to his family members who were waiting to kill him; but he had to get out of the rain, and now. Sighing, he turned towards Woofster.

"Listen, boy, I've got to go in. I really don't want to go to school tomorrow with a cold," Whyatt said, standing to his feet. Woofster let out a growl in protest, trying to make it clear that he didn't want to go inside any building at the moment. He could feel a very evil presence lurking about in these woods-and in close proximity to this castle.

But Whyatt remained wholly ignorant of this. "Come on, I'm sure Princess Pea's parents wouldn't mind if I went in for a while," he said. "Although, I'm sure that they'll notice my dirty clothes when I walk in…" At this, he looked down at his clothes, soaked with rain and covered in grass stains. His pants had also taken some dirt.

"Man, I've got to do something about this," he thought aloud. Woofster looked over at him curiously, wondering if he was planning to go inside the castle with the way he looked.

To his surprise, he really was. "Well, here goes nothing," Whyatt muttered before moving from his hiding place and heading to the doors of Princess Pea's castle. Woofster trailed behind him, more than a little worried. As he made his way towards the boy, he felt that same feeling of dread take over. At that instant, he stopped walking. He knew immediately that he wasn't going to go anywhere.

Whyatt was about to knock at the door when he noticed Woofster's expression. He turned to him, a bit concerned.

"Hey, are you okay, boy? You don't want to come inside and get out of the rain?" he asked. Woofster shook his head, but was a little annoyed with how the boy was talking to him. Sure, he was a puppy, but he wasn't _stupid_ for one thing.

Whyatt shrugged. "All right, suit yourself. I'm going to go in," he said, knocking on the door. Woofster decided to go towards a nearby tree and watch what was going on from a distance. That way, if there was any trouble, he would be ready.

Hidden in the shadows of the woods, the Evil Reader smirked. "Looks like it's time to make my move."

* * *

Princess Priscilla was with in her massive library going over various books on the Sword of Sealing, trying to think of how much she was going to give to Muse. Just then, one of her servants came in, bowing hurriedly.

"Your Majesty, there is someone at the doors that would like to see you," he said.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"A boy by the name of Whyatt, madam," the servant replied. Princess Priscilla's eyebrows lit up in surprise.

"Whyatt's over here at this hour?" she repeated.

"Correct, madam," the servant replied.

Princess Priscilla put her book down and stood up, smoothing out her dress. "Tell him that I will be there in a moment," she said.

The servant bowed and added, "It must be pretty urgent of him to come here without a jacket in this weather." At this, the queen's eyebrows contorted downwards as she made her way past him and towards the doors, which she opened to see Whyatt standing there. True to the servant's word, the boy wasn't wearing a jacket, and he looked like he had been playing in the dirt. He looked up at her sheepishly.

"Whyatt, I need you to explain this," she started, hoping to get straight to business. Whyatt gulped nervously and scratched at his shirt, trying to think of a good excuse.

"Well, you see, Queen Pea, I'm in a…little trouble," he croaked out.

"Why on earth would you be in trouble?" the queen persisted.

"I know this might sound weird, but my parents-no, my whole family-just attacked me out of nowhere," he continued. Princess Priscilla's concerned expression appeared to darken at this point.

"Why would they suddenly attack you?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, ma'am. The dog that we found earlier led me out of the house. I'm glad he did, because Jack and Dad tried to grab me. I ran out here without even thinking of getting my jacket," he finished.

"I see…well, it won't do to let you catch a cold, and I don't know if your parents are still trying to attack you," she said, thinking. Whyatt prayed that she would hurry, because he was fully soaked to the bone.

After what seemed like forever, she said, "You can come inside, Whyatt. I'll make sure that you have dry, clean clothes and some medicine in case you start to sneeze or anything. Just wipe off your shoes before you get in."

Whyatt bowed gratefully. "Thank you, Queen Pea," he said. The regal queen dropped a curtsy in response, and soon led him inside the castle.

* * *

"Wow, Major Land sounds like a really neat place," Princess Pea gushed.

"Yes, it is. You would've loved it during the summer. The country is filled with music," Princess Muse replied. The two princesses were exchanging various stories and hobbies during dinner. Princess Pea learned that Muse wanted to be a great composer, and Muse in turn learned that Princess Pea had wanted to become a ballerina and a great ruler like her mother.

"Do people sing a lot during the summer?" Princess Pea asked.

"Oh yeah, they do. It's a time of celebrating, because there was a great battle that nearly split the kingdom," Muse said. "Ever since then, we have a certain holiday set aside just for it."

"What's it called?"

"Major Land Day," Muse said proudly. "We throw a big parade, and there's lots of food and dancing." Just then, there was a knocking on the door. Princess Pea said, "Come in."

To her surprise, Whyatt entered the room, dressed in a white shirt that was two sizes too big, a pair of blue shorts, and sandals. He looked like he was dressed for a day at the beach.

"Whyatt! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"That's a little hard to explain right now, Princess Pea," he said, scratching his head. Then he turned and saw that Muse was also there. "Oh, I didn't know you were awake. Did I bother you guys?"

"N-No, no, you're fine." Muse waved it off. "There's no need to worry about that. Besides, we were just finishing up."

"I'm Whyatt, and this is Princess Pea, though I'm sure that you know her already," Whyatt said.

"I'm Muse, Princess Muse of Major Land," Muse replied. "Nice to meet you."

"You're pretty much the talk of the town," Whyatt said, sitting on the floor with Princess Pea. "What happened for you and the dog to crash into Storybrook Village?"

Muse's smile dropped at this point, and her mood turned more somber. "Well, Whyatt, this is going to be a bit of a long story. I had to tell your mother, Princess Pea, and Pig's father," she said. "I want you to listen carefully, since this is a very hard thing to explain."

"We're listening," Whyatt said.

"Well, for starters, there's a person called the Evil Reader. He is trying to take over Storybrook Village and the rest of the fairytale world," Muse explained. "There are many other places besides this one, you know."

"Well, why would the Evil Reader try to take over this place?" Whyatt asked.

"Because he wants to show that he simply can. Other than that, I don't really see why," Muse replied. "But he did manage to steal a very important weapon, called the Sword of Sealing, from Major Land."

Princess Pea gasped. "My mother knows about that! Earlier, she was going through a bunch of books about it in the library!"

Muse nodded. "To make a long story short, the Evil Reader managed to beat me and-"

She was interrupted in her story by a terrified scream that resounded throughout the house and caused all three to jump out of their skin.

"What's going on out there?" Princess Pea asked fearfully, and then gasped as she recognized the scream. "That's my dad! He's in trouble!"

"It sounds like it came from the hallway!" Whyatt exclaimed. He and Princess Pea leaped off of the floor and ran out the door to see what was wrong with Prince Charming. Muse crawled to the edge of the bed to try and stand up. As she put her feet on the ground, she realized that her Royal Mojule was left on the dresser behind her, and it still had the blue jewel in the center. Quickly, she picked it up.

"Looks like I'll be needing this," she said to herself. Pushing the bottom part of the brooch up, she yelled, _"Royal Mojulation!"_

A bright orange flash filled the room, and Muse's white bed gown changed into a yellow and orange dress that came to her calves. Sparkbreaker had also materialized in her hands. With a strong resolve, she rushed off to the scene…

...but Whyatt and Princess Pea were right there in the hallway, still as statues and frozen with unhidden fear on their faces. In front of them was Prince Charming-but he barely looked the same anymore. His hazel eyes were now a blood red, and his face was formed into a cruel, evil look as he glared at them. Muse was so shocked, she almost dropped Sparkbreaker.

"Prepare to die, weaklings," the prince boomed in a dark unearthly voice. Black lightning shot into the air and condensed into a single edged sword, which he took hold of. Princess Pea hid behind Whyatt, and the boy thought he was going to wet his pants from fright.

In a frightening motion, the prince raised his sword high in the air, fully intending on cutting them to pieces. Whyatt only trembled, and Princess Pea screamed.

Just then, Muse jumped into the fray, blocking the brainwashed prince's blade with her own, and held him back. To the two she gritted out, "Run, you two! Get out of here!"

Whyatt and Princess Pea wasted no time in running out of the castle and straight into the darkness outside. Muse was so focused on making sure they made it out safely that she didn't notice that Prince Charming had drawn back-until she turned and saw him slam his blade down again with such force that the girl was sent flying backward a few feet. Thanks to her flight abilities in this form, she was able to land on the ground without getting harmed.

"He's had some experience in sword fighting," she remarked to herself. Prince Charming lunged forward, and Muse brought her sword back and swung with all her might. The two swords crashed against each other, but the struggle didn't last long since Prince Charming pushed Muse off again. Slowly gaining her strength back, the princess was able to hold off many of the prince's attacks until she decided to use some of her magic to keep him off.

Summoning light on Sparkbreaker's blade, Muse leaped into the air and swung downward, crashing into Prince Charming's sword. This time, he was the one blown backwards, and was thrown onto the ground. Muse rushed to the door to see if Whyatt and Princess Pea were outside, and sure enough they were. The former's face formed a look of absolute horror and shock.

"Muse, look out!" he shouted. Muse turned around to see the evil Prince Charming rushing towards her at full force, his sword masked with black lightning. Thinking quickly, she created light on her blade again, and the blades crashed into each other. The battle between light and dark created a blaze of sparks from the swords. Muse tried to push back with all her might, but because of her weakened state it did no good. Before anyone knew what was going on, the Prince swatted the girl aside like she was a fly, and sent her crashing into a tree. The kids looked on in absolute terror.

After a moment, Prince Charming turned to them. He looked even more terrifying in the dark than in the house. "Now that I've finished her, I'll take care of you two," he growled. He began to walk over to him, the sword swinging in his hand.

Princess Pea was freaking out. "Whyatt, what are we going to do?!" she yelled, gripping onto his arm in terror. Whyatt didn't respond as he remained motionless in front of her murderous father. Whatever courage had been in him at this point had disappeared into thin air. When the prince came within attack range, he and Princess Pea grabbed onto each other in fear.

Muse saw the brainwashed man about to cut Whyatt and Princess Pea in half, and she picked herself up, leaped in between them and the sword, and held Sparkbreaker up for Prince Charming's blade to crash upon. Although he tried to push her down into the ground, she pushed back with every ounce of strength she had in her, and was using such force that he was nearly bending backwards. Just as she let up, she covered her blade with sparks for a third time, and swung hard. The impact was powerful enough to send the prince crashing into the nearest bush. Panting heavily from that use of strength, she turned to face Whyatt and Princess Pea.

"Are you two okay?" she breathed. At a loss for words, both children nodded.

"We'd better find a way to get to your friends before the same thing happens to them. How many other friends do you have?"

"We have two- a girl named Red, and a boy named Pig," Whyatt explained. They actually live not too far where I live," Whyatt said.

"Then we'd better get going. I don't know what's going on here, but whatever it is, it's not good," Muse said.

"Wait, I have to call the dog!" Whyatt interjected. He whistled loudly, and soon, Woofster trotted over to his side. Muse looked especially happy to see him.

"Woofster! You're alright, thank goodness!" she cried as the puppy rushed over to her and covered her in doggie kisses.

Whyatt was surprised, and a little disappointed. "Woofster? He's your dog?"

Muse was petting him when he asked that question. "Well, technically, he's not my dog. But he and I have been great friends for as long as I can remember. However, he seems to like you, Whyatt."

"I think I've noticed," Whyatt said. Just then, there was another yell that took place in the middle of the town. Muse was up on her feet in an instant.

"Come on, let's go!" Whyatt yelled, and together all four of them took off for the neighborhoods, hoping to find out who it was that was in trouble.

As soon as they left, the Evil Reader appeared from behind the knocked out Prince Charming. His sharp teeth gleamed in a wicked smile.

"I'll let them discover what I did at that house for themselves. There's a few more places I'm going to go to just to shake things up," he grinned. Then he turned and picked up Prince Charming, half carrying, half dragging him inside the castle. When he got inside, he heard footsteps, and then saw Princess Priscilla rush up the steps, holding her skirts up.

"Charming, where are-" She stopped at the sight of the Evil Reader, who glared at her with unhidden malice.

"W-What are you doing here with my husband?" she demanded.

"I was just bringing him back to you, Your Majesty," the Evil Reader replied mockingly. "But no need to worry. He'll recover soon."

Princess Priscilla glared at him, very unsure of his intentions. She looked at her husband's form and then looked at the Evil Reader. "I still don't trust you. Where on earth did you come from, and why are dragging him in my castle?" she repeated.

"Hmm...it looks like I'll have to jump straight to the other part of my plan," the supervillain muttered.

Somehow, the queen heard him. "What plan?"

An evil smile came across the Evil Reader's face. "My dear lady, you were right to not trust me. I can see you're much smarter than the wolf and not easily tricked," he said. He then proceeded to drop Prince Charming on the ground, and the man hit the floor with a loud thud. Black sparks of lightning burst to life on his hand.

"If you're so concerned about him, why don't you join him in his eternal rest?" he grinned. Just then, the servant who had let Whyatt in came running onto the scene.

"Your Majesty, I've come to inform you that the children are-" His sentence was cut off when he turned and saw the Evil Reader with a growing ball of black lightning in his hand. His mouth dropped in shock.

"Glad you could join us, slave," the Evil Reader said. There was a sick delight in his voice that raised gooseflesh on both the queen and the servant. "I'm pretty sure you'd like to join your masters in their doom."

Before either of the two could say anything, the Evil Reader flung his attack at them, engulfing them in black lightning. They screamed as the powers of darkness permeated their bodies. As soon as the lightning disappeared, Princess Priscilla and her servant fell to the ground face first, completely lifeless. The Evil Reader then pulled out the Dark Prophecies.

"Take them to where the rest of the villagers are," he said, and a red light covered Priscilla, Charming and their royal servant. Within seconds, they shot off into the sky, going straight through the roof and leaving a massive hole in it.

The Evil Reader, pleased with his work, turned and walked away from the castle, ready to cause more chaos in the village tonight.

_**Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Exams are starting next week at school, so I probably won't be able to update often. It took me a while to hammer out this chapter, since I didn't know how to change it from the paper version. Also, I don't know a whole lot on sword fights, but I'm going to do my research and bring some better ones into the story.**_

**_In Chapter 3 of the paper version, Muse was still knocked out, and Princess Pea only appeared to help Whyatt run for cover. The same thing that happened to Prince Charming also happens to Princess Priscilla, but it's not shown in the paper version. I decided to have Muse be awake for this chapter, since the original ones were a bit confusing on how she eventually woke up. Since she's still a bit weakened, she's not going to fight a whole lot-there will be a fight where she loses to the Evil Reader's henchman, Lexicon; he will be making a special bonus appearance in the next chapter. _**

**_ I hope everyone had a great holiday break and a Happy New Year! Let's make 2013 another great year! Reviews are highly encouraged!_**


	4. Disaster in Storybrook

Chapter 4: Disaster in Storybrook Village

Whyatt, Princess Pea, Woofster and Muse rushed towards the village, having heard the shout from the forest. When they got there, they saw Little Boy Blue rush out of his house, looking like he'd seen a ghost. He ran straight into Whyatt, sending them both falling to the ground.

"Little Boy Blue, what's going on?" Princess Pea asked fearfully.

The boy's face had shock exploding all over it. "It's terrible, Princess Pea! My parents suddenly attacked me out of nowhere, and I could've sworn that I saw something creep up behind them," he said.

"What was behind him?" Muse asked.

Little Boy Blue looked at her quizzically. "Hey, weren't you the girl we found in the crater earlier today?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. My name is Princess Muse, and-"

"Muse, I think you might want to shorten the intro. Look!" Whyatt yelled. Everyone turned to see Little Boy Blue's parents rush out of the house, carrying knives. They looked absolutely terrifying.

Little Boy Blue screamed, but Princess Pea grabbed his hand and pulled him into a run. "Come on, let's get out of here!" she yelled. Whyatt and the others backed away when Blue's father plunged the knife into the ground. An electric buzz went through Whyatt's feet.

"Whoa, how did he do that?" he shouted.

"Don't ask, just run!" Muse shouted back. They followed Princess Pea and Little Boy Blue into the woods again, and didn't stop running until they were sure they lost them.

"Princess…where are we?" Whyatt huffed.

"Near the Book Club," she replied.

"You know, it's not going to take long for them to catch up to us," Little Boy Blue said. He was breathing harder than anyone else in the group.

"Don't worry. It could be worse," Princess Pea said. The minute she said this, a chilly wind picked up and blew strong and hard, nearly sending the kids to the ground. Above, lightning flashed.

"W-What's going on?!" Princess Pea shrieked.

Whyatt gulped. "I think things just got a whole lot worse, guys," he said. Just then, he saw an ominous purple shadow appear behind Little Boy Blue. He yelled, "Little Boy Blue, look out behind you!"

The boy turned and screamed at what he saw, scrambling to get away from the tree he was resting on. His face showed unhidden terror.

"Y-You…you're the one who made my parents turn crazy!" he stammered, pointing his finger at the shadow creature.

The creature laughed. "That's right, stupid boy. And I plan on doing the same thing to your little friends," he said.

Whyatt stepped in front of Little Boy Blue. "You're not going to hurt him, or any of my friends if I have anything to say about it," he said boldly.

"Hm. Alright then, I can change plans easily," he said. Then he disappeared, leaving the kids in surprise and shock.

"Where'd he go?" Little Boy Blue asked.

"I'm not sure. I think he's gone," Whyatt replied.

Just then, Muse yelled, "Whyatt, look behind you!" Whyatt turned-and was hit with a burst of energy that sent him flying backwards and tumbling into a pile of bushes. Princess Pea and Muse screamed in shock.

"Now that he's out of the picture, I do believe that I'll be taking care of you, little boy," the creature hissed, and with black arms, it picked up Little Boy Blue. The boy screamed, a shrill, hoarse one that made every hair on Princess Muse's arms stand up.

"HELP! SOMEBODY, SAVE MEEE!" Little Boy Blue screamed as the shadow creature began to lift him into to the air, attempting to escape. Princess Pea and Woofster rushed to take care of Whyatt, while Muse went to chase the creature down.

"Put him down, or you'll be sorry!" she yelled, summoning Sparkbreaker. She was about to leap into the air and try to attack….

…but then, a rigid sensation went through her legs, and she gasped, her eyes distorting in horror. Her legs were locked in her leaping position, and she couldn't even move. She looked down and saw a purple circle beneath her, and the light bouncing off of it was covering her legs.

"What?!" she gasped. "It can't be…a binding spell?"

"That's right, little girl. It's an immobilization spell, meaning that you can't move at all. While you're standing there, I'm going to take him with me," the shadow said. He laughed, and started to go higher into the air, taking the screaming Little Boy Blue with him.

Muse shouted, "Bind Break!" and Sparkbreaker started to work on removing the binding spell. She kept her eyes on the shadow, trying to get a very good look at him. It appeared to be a tall, human man with some definition of muscles.

Then, she saw that the form was beginning to change, and then a dark-skinned man with silver hair and fiery eyes appeared next. His choice of wear was a black tank top that showed all traces of his muscular build, and matching black pants. His combat boots were colored a dark purple.

Muse gasped as she instantly recognized him. "No…it couldn't be…"

"I'm surprised that you actually remember me, since you haven't seen me since you were a small child," the man replied.

"Why are you here, Lexicon?" she growled.

"I'm here helping out someone. He said that he couldn't take over this entire town by himself, so he asked me to keep certain people out of the way while he wreaked havoc on the homes," Lexicon stated. "And I must say I'm doing a pretty good job."

Sparkbreaker had loosened his binding spell, and Muse was free in an instant. She pointed her sword at him. "Make one more move, and I'll shoot you down," she said.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to do that. Would you want to place the life of this boy at risk? I know you don't want to," Lexicon said. His voice had taken on a convincing, mocking tone that was making Muse doubt her decision.

Lexicon smiled. "I knew you couldn't do it. Well then, it appears that it's time for me to make my leave. Goodbye, Muse," he said. With a wave of his free hand, he summoned a wave of darkness that covered him and Little Boy Blue, making them both disappear in an instant.

Muse inwardly kicked herself for allowing this to happen. She should've shot him down when she had the chance, but her magic wasn't set to stun, and if one of the beams had hit Little Boy Blue, it would've killed him instantly.

"Muse, what happened?!" Princess Pea yelled from the bushes. She was half carrying Whyatt from the spot where he'd crashed into the bushes as he had hurt his ankle pretty badly, Woofster trailing her. She hadn't heard most of what had happened.

"He…he took him," Muse said softly. "I would've stopped him, but he had Little Boy Blue in front of him, and if I used an attack, it would've killed him."

Princess Pea gasped. "Oh my peas, that's awful. What are we going to tell his parents?" she said.

"I don't know if his parents are still around. They must've taken him as well," Muse said.

Whyatt looked up at her then, his bright blue eyes filled with sadness. "Do you think…my family was taken, too?" he asked.

Muse looked down at the grass, unable to look him in the eye. "I'm not sure, Whyatt. All I can say is that we can hope and pray that everyone's okay," she said. Whyatt's face fell and he bowed his head low, his mouth trembling and his eyes watering with tears.

"I'm sure his isn't the only one," Muse said, her own voice choking. Thinking about this made her think about her father. "I don't know what happened to your parents, Princess Pea."

Princess Pea looked like she was going to break down, and Woofster gave her a nudge on the side. He wasn't able to speak, but he understood just how she felt.

It was during this somber moment that a distinct reached their ears: the sound of wheels on dirt. Everyone turned around to see a girl wearing roller skates skating towards them as fast as she could. Sweat and dirt clung to her clothes, and fear was plastered all over her face.

It took Whyatt and Princess Pea five seconds to recognize the girl. "Red!" they yelled in unison. Red skidded to a stop, sloshing some mud on Muse's clothes, and hung over trying to catch her breath.

"Red, what's going on?" Whyatt asked.

"Beats…me…" was the brunette's exhausted reply.

"Hold on, you two. Give the girl some air," Muse said. "She looks exhausted from skating over here."

Once she had regained most of her breath, Red said, "I was skating for my life. I was doing my homework when my grandma burst into my room with a knitting needle! She tried to kill me! I managed to get away, but I did get one cut on my arm." She showed them the gash on her right arm, which was dripping with blood.

Princess Pea grimaced. "That looks pretty bad, Red. We need to get some bandages," she said.

"I would go back home, but if my grandma's in there I'm not taking any chances," Red stated firmly.

"The same thing happened to us, Red. Our families attacked us all, and we barely managed to escape. They had red eyes and everything," Whyatt explained.

"My grandma was just the same way! Her eyes were all red and glowing," Red added.

"I think I might have an idea of who's behind all this," Muse said.

Red turned to her, completely unaware that she had been there the whole time. "Hey, you're the girl who was in that crater!"

"Yes, I am. I'm Muse, Princess Muse of Major Land. Nice to meet you," she said.

"I'm Red Riding Hood, but my friends call me Red for short. I'm pretty sure that you've met Whyatt and Princess Pea already," Red said. Then she turned and saw Woofster. She gasped.

"Hey, it's the dog who was in the crater, too!" she said as Woofster went over to her and let her pet him on his head.

"His name's Woofster, and he's a really sweet puppy. He doesn't bite or anything," Whyatt said. He had to stand on one leg because his ankle was still hurting.

Red noticed this, and asked, "Whyatt, what happened to your ankle?"

"It's kind of a long story. I could tell you about it later," Whyatt replied uneasily.

"Why not now, when nobody's doing anything?" she asked, growing a bit upset.

"Because someone else could be in trouble, that's why!" Whyatt argued.

"Who else would be in trouble at this time of night?" Red snapped.

As if to answer her question, there was another scream that split the temporary silence over the village. Everyone turned to see that it had come from Pig's house.

"Does that answer your question?" Muse replied. "We've got to get over there and help him, or the same person who took Little Boy Blue will take your friend as well."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go save Pig!" Red announced.

"Wait a minute, Red! Whyatt's hurt, so he won't be able to run," Princess Pea pointed out.

Before Red could protest, Muse said, "Don't worry, I'll stay with him. You and Princess Pea can go ahead."

Princess Pea looked shocked. "W-What? You want me to go?" she sputtered.

"Princess Pea, I won't be able to attack somebody head on, especially with a sword like mine," Muse said.

"You didn't say that when you were fighting Princess Pea's dad," Whyatt argued. Red did a double take at this.

"You fought Princess Pea's dad? With a sword?" she asked.

"Yes, I did. But that was because he had a sword, and he was going to harm Whyatt and Princess Pea. I don't think that Pig's father is going to have any weapons, and I can't attack him, anyhow," Muse explained.

"What happens if he does have a weapon?" Princess Pea asked.

"Get Pig out of there and run," Whyatt said. "That's the only solution I can come up with."

Princess Pea sighed. "That doesn't sound very helpful at all. But…I guess I'm in."

* * *

Pig was getting ready to go to bed when he heard his father scream. He froze, fear immediately gripping him and making his blood run cold. Despite this, he threw the covers off and started to head for the door that separated him from his older brothers' rooms.

Just then, the door slammed open, and his father was standing there, looking like he was going to rip something to shreds. Pig was already scared, but he knew things were wrong when he saw that his father's eyes, normally a bright blue, were now blood red, resembling the eyes of some demon.

"P-Poppa P-Pig, what are you doing?" Pig squeaked fearfully.

The mere mention of 'Poppa Pig' appeared to make him angrier. His eyes gleamed in the light, making him even more terrifying.

"Don't you EVER call me that, weakling!" he roared, and instantly a black ball of lightning appeared in his right hand. Pig's eyes widened in terror and shock.

Just then, there was sound of the front door being slammed open, and the noise caused his possessed father to turn his attention towards what was going on. "What the-"

Pig grabbed his stuffed hippo and flew out of his room, running like there was no tomorrow. When he reached the end of the hallway, he saw his friends Red and Princess Pea at the door, urgency on their faces.

"Pig, hurry up and get out of here!" Red yelled. Pig ran, and at that moment, Poppa Pig flung a ball of black lightning that missed him and hit the ceiling. The light bulb exploded in a shower of sparks, covering the whole room in total darkness and bringing startled screams from Pig and the girls.

Poppa Pig, with his demonic glowing eyes, was walking towards them, his hand now glowing with red energy. The light it was giving off gave the whole house an eerie feel.

"I've got you now," he snarled. But before he could fling it, Eldest Pig jumped in the way and took the full force of the blast. He screamed as he was soon turned into a crystal statue, his horrified, pained expression forever kept in crystal.

Pig and Princess Pea screamed, and Red did as well, before pushing them both out of the house. Once they were on dirt, they all took off running, not stopping until they reached the spot in the woods where Whyatt, Muse and Woofster were. Whyatt looked relieved and surprised at the same time.

"What happened?" he shouted.

Pig's face gave him everything he needed to know: things had gotten a whole lot worse. "You don't wanna know, Whyatt. You really don't," he said.

Before Whyatt could ask any more questions, there was an explosive sound that caught everyone 's attention. They turned to see the possessed Poppa Pig holding a ball of red energy in his hands, and with several burning bushes in his wake. His death glare sent shivers of terror through all of them.

"Now I've got you right where I want you," he boomed.

Whyatt gulped. This was going to get ugly.

**_So…Lexicon appears! I know I said he'd appear in a bonus section, but I changed my mind. To find out about Lexicon, you can read about him in my OC section. _**

**_This chapter has parts of Chapter 3 and 4 of the written version. Whyatt hurting his ankle was something I came up with while typing this, and Princess Pea and Red's attempt to rescue Pig was another thing I came up with. Also, Little Boy Blue was not taken away by Lexicon, and Lexicon didn't appear until Chapter 7. Both of Pig's brothers were captured immediately after Poppa Pig turned evil, and in the original, Poppa Pig knocked Pig out, but Pig came to just in time to see his oldest brother get attacked. And Poppa Pig didn't go chasing after the kids either; that was another part put in for dramatic effect._**

**_I decided to give Pig some more spotlight time, since we've focused mainly on Whyatt, Muse, Woofster, Princess Pea and the Evil Reader. Next chapter will have all of the kids get equal speaking roles._**

**_Stay tuned for chapter 5! Reviews are highly encouraged!_**


	5. Escape, Tears and Revelation

Chapter 5: Escape, Tears and Revelation 

Poppa Pig flung his ball of red energy at the kids, and everyone leaped for the nearest thing that could cover them from the explosive attack. Whyatt couldn't go far, but he managed to duck behind a bush just as the energy ball erupted into flames at where he had been standing. Pain screamed through his ankle as he came in contact with the ground, and he clutched it, sucking in air through his teeth.

Just then, Red was over there, her face filled with worry and fear. "Whyatt, get up! We have to get out of here or he'll-"

"RED, LOOK OUT!" Pig screamed, and Red jumped down as a ball of fire sailed overhead and crashed into the ground. Embers flew everywhere, forcing her and Whyatt to cover their heads with their arms. When the shower of sparks died down, Red stood up, helped Whyatt to his feet and then took off for the nearest bush, with Whyatt doing his best on his bad ankle.

Princess Pea, Muse, and Pig rushed out from their hiding places, and Poppa Pig hurled another ball of fire at them. Muse pulled out Sparkbreaker, created light on her blade once again, and deflected the attack. The attack was sent crashing into another bush, setting that one on fire.

"What's the safest place near here?" she shouted over the roaring fires.

"The Book Club isn't too far away! We can make it there on foot!" Whyatt shouted back. Before Muse could answer, Poppa Pig started to charge a sphere of black lightning in his hand. The sudden change of attack alarmed her.

"I've had enough of you brats! Now, I'm going to get rid of you once and for all!" he shouted. The sphere grew larger until it was easily the size of one of the bushes. Thinking quickly, Muse put out a Protection.

"Take this!" Poppa Pig yelled, and threw the attack at her. It crashed against the shield with great force, pushing the princess backwards and nearly shattering the shield. She grunted, trying to hold out for as long as she could.

"S-Sparkbreaker, increase the shield power!" she said. The sword glowed with an intense orange, and the cracks that were visible in the shield started to repair itself. Muse pushed back, making the attack grow smaller.

But Poppa Pig wasn't finished yet, for he charged up another ball of black lightning and sent it crashing into the shield along with the first. He sent another lightning attack, and then another, making it grow until it was about the size of the shield she was using to hold it back. The shield began to break under pressure, and Muse couldn't put up another shield without having to move her hand.

The next thing anyone knew, someone shouted, "GET DOWN!" Everyone looked over to see Pig's older brother, Middle Pig, rush onto the scene with a baseball bat held high over his head. His face was set into an angry, determined scowl.

Poppa Pig, who was about to fling a fireball, was caught off guard by this. "What?!" he yelled.

Middle Pig leapt in front of Muse, holding up his bat. The shield broke the moment he did so, and the attack hit both of them head on. Muse was sent flying into a bush, and Middle Pig was sent crashing into a tree. The charred remains of his baseball bat went sailing through the air and crashed to the ground.

"Oh my peas! Are you okay?!" Princess Pea shrieked upon seeing him. The older pig came to, his eyes focused on his possessed father.

"Ugh…I guess so," he moaned.

Poppa Pig's glare intensified, making him look even more terrifying. "You're going to regret that, weakling," he boomed. A massive ball of fire was gathering in his hand.

Pig rushed up to his older brother, tears running down his face. "Middle Pig, you've got to get out of here! You can come with us in the Book Club!" he pleaded.

Middle Pig looked at him and shook his head. "Uh-uh. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying-for the three of us. You need to get out of here, Pig."

Pig blanched. "Are you crazy? I'm not going anywhere without you!" he pleaded.

"Pig, if you don't get out of here, all of you will be put in danger! Just listen to me, and get out of here!" Middle Pig shouted.

"I'm your brother, and I'm not going to leave you here with Dad shooting fire and lightning!" Pig yelled. At that moment, Middle Pig raised his hand, and slapped his little brother hard against the face. Pig stumbled backwards a bit, knocked off balance due to it. His hand went to where his brother had slapped him, and he stared at Middle Pig in shock.

"That was to get you to pull yourself together. Now, are you going to listen to me, or not?" Middle Pig said angrily. Too stunned to say anything, Pig just nodded.

"Then go, and hurry!" he yelled. The words brought Pig back to reality, and he forced himself to turn and run with the others, who were heading towards the woods where the Book Club was. As he ran, he heard his older brother let out a painful, terrified scream that sent shivers through him. He wanted to turn around help him, but he remembered his brother's last words to him: if he didn't escape, his friends would be screwed as well.

For this reason, he ran like the wind, trying to put as much distance between him and his father as possible. But nothing could stop the tears as he did so, and the anguished screams of his older brothers would stay with him for the rest of the night.

* * *

Inside the mind of his latest captive, the Evil Reader watched as Pig disappeared through the trees along with his friends. He growled, having failed his mission once again, but then thought for a moment. All of the people who he'd captured had been family to these kids. And if there was nothing a hero cared about more, it was their family.

So these kids had to be the Super Readers that he was after.

"Hmm…it looks like I won't have to take everyone in this town after all. And of course, they're heading to a place called the Book Club, since they have the power of literature. I should've known when I saw Whyatt," he said. To Poppa Pig's mind, he said, "Sleep, slave, until I call for you again." In a wave of purple energy, the Evil Reader appeared besides Poppa Pig, who slumped to the ground, completely lifeless.

"I think I've had enough fun for one night. I must regain my powers so I can beat those kids into the ground tomorrow," he said. Doombringer soon changed to a small knife, and the super villain put it on his belt.

"Super Readers, you'll never guess what hit you tomorrow morning," he laughed as he disappeared into the shadows again.

* * *

Whyatt made it to the Book Club first, since his ankle had loosened up some, and collapsed on the ground, tired from all the running that he had done tonight. His friends were equally exhausted, especially Princess Pea, who wasn't that much of a runner.

Standing near the side of the building, Muse huffed, "Did we lose him?"

"I think so," Whyatt breathed. "I'm not hearing anything from back there. So he must've left."

"People don't just walk away from shooting balls of fire at you, Whyatt!" Red said. "That's what you see in movies!"

"Can you come up with something better for what's been happening tonight?" Whyatt replied.

"Alright, you two. Let's calm down," Princess Pea said gently.

"How can we calm down?!" Pig yelled, startling everybody. His blue eyes were filled with tears, some of them spilling down his face. "How can we calm down when all of our families suddenly turned on us and then disappear? My brothers were hit by the beams, and I saw it with my own eyes! And you're telling me that we need to _calm down_?!"

Whyatt was the first to answer, if a bit hesitantly. "If we're going to save our families, then yes. We won't be able to do anything if we don't think straight," he said. The look of flaming anger on Pig's face melted, and he broke down, very overwhelmed by the situation at hand. Princess Pea went over and gave him a hug, and he cried harder, holding onto her for support.

At the sight of this, Whyatt remembered all that he had been through tonight, and his eyes began to blur with tears. He looked over at Red, who was sniffling and trying not to show that she was crying. Muse said nothing the whole time, but one look her face told one that she was feeling the same pain they were feeling. Woofster looked down at the ground, a sad expression on his face.

Whyatt wiped his face with his sleeve, and swallowed a hard lump in his throat. "Alright, everyone. Let's go inside. I don't know who else is outside, but it is getting late and we need to sleep for tomorrow," he said.

Through her sobs, Princess Pea asked, "B-But…how are we supposed to sleep without anything from our houses?"

Whyatt looked down at the ground. "I guess that we'll have to go back to our houses and get stuff."

Red looked like she was about to protest, but stopped when she realized that he had a point. "I guess we should. My house isn't that from here."

"Muse, can you wait inside the Book Club while we go get stuff? This shouldn't take long," Whyatt said.

Muse nodded. "Sure, I can wait."

* * *

Whyatt and Woofster were soon going up the trail that led to his house, where the front door had been left open. The boy gulped, swallowing a big lump in his throat, but then shook his head. He had to pull himself together, or else he would lose it right here at the door. Taking a deep breath, he went inside, passing the kitchen, noticing how dirty it looked. His mom was going to wash the dishes when all of this had happened.

"I'd better go upstairs and get my blankets and stuff," he said. He then climbed with stairs, remembering how his parents had rushed up here with their red eyes and looking ready to kill him. Whyatt pushed that memory from his mind, and he went upstairs.

Silence met Whyatt at the top of the stairs. He didn't hear a single thing, not even his little sister Joy, which sent a spike of fear through him. His parents and his older brother Jack wasn't here either. Looking around his house, the silence became unsettling. Trying to keep himself calm, Whyatt went to his room and grabbed his sleeping bag, pillow, clothes for the next day, and his toothbrush and toothpaste. After grabbing his backpack and unfinished homework, Whyatt walked out of his room and went down the stairs, his eyes brimming with tears. A few rolled down his face, and he wiped them away hastily, sniffling some more. Taking another deep breath, he took his stuff and walked out of the house.

Woofster watched him leave, and trotted after him. Inside, he felt his heart go out to Whyatt. The boy had come back to see his family gone from the house, and had been reminded of the ordeal from earlier. Woofster knew just how he felt, because he had to deal with the same situation before.

He heard Whyatt begin to sob, and saw that the boy had his head hung low as he walked, trying not to show his sadness to him. Woofster let out a small whine, trying to let Whyatt know that he would be there for him when he needed it.

Whyatt looked up finally, and looked at Woofster as they continued walking. Woofster offered up a smile, and Whyatt smiled back, if only a little, and patted him on the head.

"Thanks, boy. I really appreciate it," he said. Woofster beamed, glad to have made him cheer up some, and followed him all the way back to the Book Club.

* * *

The girls were waiting inside for Whyatt and Woofster when they entered the Book Club. They were already sitting on their sleeping bags (Muse had gotten a spare from Princess Pea), talking amongst themselves. When Whyatt walked in, all conversation immediately died out.

"So, how did it go?" Red asked.

Whyatt sighed. "I shouldn't have gone. It was awful just being in there with nothing or nobody there," he said sadly. Princess Pea and Red nodded, and Muse let out a small, sad sigh.

Just then the door opened again to reveal Pig, and he looked absolutely miserable. Tear stains adorned his cheeks, and his eyes looked puffy from all the crying.

Princess Pea looked over at him in concern. "Pig, are you okay?" she asked.

Pig shook his head. "I had to get out of there. It was bad enough being there when my brothers and dad were acting crazy, but now that they're gone…" He couldn't continue, and he sniffled again.

"Pig, I know exactly how you feel. I had to leave my castle in Major Land when the Evil Reader attacked," Muse said.

Pig and Red looked at each other, and then looked at her in confusion. "Who's the Evil Reader?" they asked at the same time.

"Oh, I forgot that I hadn't explained everything to you. You might want to put your sleeping bag on the floor, since it's a bit of a long story," Muse said. Pig came over to Red and placed his sleeping bag and pillow, as well as Henry Hippo, on the ground before sitting on the sleeping bag with his hands folded on his lap.

"Okay, then," Muse said. "The Evil Reader is an evil super villain who wants to destroy everything in his path. He is the reason behind all of the attacks that's happened tonight."

Everyone gasped. "You mean he's that thing that took Little Boy Blue?" Princess Pea asked.

Muse shook her head. "No, that was somebody else…someone I knew back in Major Land," she said.

"Who did you know?" Red asked.

"He was the royal advisor to my father, King Midas. His name is Lexicon, and he is a very powerful enemy. He looks like an old man, but he's muscular, and has the same dark powers as the Evil Reader. I think that he's teamed up with the Evil Reader to take over the fairytale world," Muse said.

"But…isn't Storybrook Village the only place with fairytale characters?" Whyatt asked.

Muse shook her head. "The fairytale world is much bigger than Storybrook Village. A lot of the characters are staying here. But the fairytale world is all of the fairytales that the people come from put together," she explained. "All of you are from different stories, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Woofster and I are the same way. My story is called 'Major Land' and Woofster's is called 'Woofster Finds a Home'. The Evil Reader came in and took over our stories in search of one of the most powerful item in the world," Muse explained.

"What is it?" everyone asked.

"The Reader's Amulet," Muse said. "It's a very powerful item used by people who have the power of reading. The Evil Reader used to have powers over reading, but I guess you can tell that he lost his powers. He wants to get them back by using it and then taking over all of the fairytales, so that he can rewrite everything."

"Oh no," Pig gasped.

"That's just awful," Princess Pea added.

"I was supposed to stop the Evil Reader from taking another item, called the Sword of Sealing, but…I was too late," Muse said.

"The Sword of Sealing…my mom was talking about this earlier today when I came home from school," Princess Pea said.

"The Evil Reader got his hands on it, and now he's using his powers to mess up things. I heard about a group of superheroes, called the Super Readers, who have the power of reading. I hope I can find them," Muse continued.

At the mention of the Super Readers, Whyatt and his friends stiffened. Unbeknownst to everyone else in town, _they _were the Super Readers, and had never told anybody else about it. Each one looked at the other warily, trying to figure out what they should do.

Muse looked at them quizzically. "Are you guys okay?" she asked.

"Oh, um, we're fine. It's just when you mentioned the Super Readers…well, you see…" Whyatt started nervously.

Pig looked at him with alarm. "Are you really going to tell her?" he asked.

"Tell me what?" Muse asked. Everyone went silent again. Finally, Whyatt had enough.

"Okay Muse, here's the truth. _We_ are the Super Readers," he said flatly. Muse's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped some.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yeah, what's the matter with that?" Red asked indignantly.

"N-Nothing! It's just…I didn't know that you guys were superheroes!" Muse said. "I'm just really surprised."

"Well, there _is _that little thing called having a secret identity," Pig giggled.

"True…but still, it's shocking, nonetheless," Muse replied.

Just then, there was a loud beeping noise that startled everyone. Princess Pea turned to see that it was her own alarm clock, and that it was going on 11:00.

"Oh split pea! I forgot that this clock buzzes every hour," she said. "Also, it's going on eleven."

"Oh man, what are we going to do for school tomorrow?" Whyatt groaned.

"Well, we can't skip it because of all the attacks that have been going on tonight. Ms. Clementine will think that we're crazy," Red said.

"We have to go to sleep now, or else we'll be too tired in the morning," Whyatt said.

"Good idea. I'll just go tell Poppa Pi-" At this Pig stopped, remembering that his dad wasn't there. All of the kids fell into an awkward silence, realizing that this would be the first night without their families.

"…I guess we should just go to bed then," Whyatt said.

"Yeah," everyone else said, and then they climbed into their sleeping bags, with Princess Pea setting her alarm clock to wake them up at 7: 30.

"Goodnight, everyone," Whyatt said.

"Goodnight," everyone replied. Muse closed her eyes, but then caught the sound of sniffling. She opened them to see that it was Pig beginning to cry again. He was looking at his stuffed hippo, big fat tears falling on it. He clutched it close to his chest, shaking. Muse could see that he was keeping as quiet as possible so nobody would hear him. But she couldn't sit and listen to him cry anymore.

"Psst, Pig. Pig," she whispered. The sobbing preschooler looked up at her when he heard his name being called.

"Pig, listen to me. I know how you feel. But there's no need to cry, because I'm sure that we'll be able to save your dad and brothers. We can't give up hope now, can we?" she said.

Pig wiped one tear out of his eye. "I-I guess so…but I'm really scared right now," he said.

"I'm scared, too, Pig. But sometimes, we have to face our fears and do what we've gotta do. We will save your family, Pig. I promise," Muse said.

A small smile came upon Pig's face. "T-Thanks, Muse," he whispered softly before sniffling again. Then he closed his eyes, letting a solitary tear roll down one cheek. Muse sighed.

_I know just how you feel, Pig,_ she thought to herself as she closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. _More than you know…_

**_I looked at all of the words for my chapters and realized my word count went down dramatically. So, I upped the ante this time, and revealed some very important plot points for the story. _**

**_Yeah, there are some sad moments in this chapter. But you have to think, since they ARE kids, and the most important thing is their families. This is especially evident for Pig, who's really close to his father and brothers, and for Whyatt, who loves his family more than anything.  
_**

**_This chapter combines elements of 4 and 7 of the written version. For one thing, Poppa Pig's son, Middle Pig, didn't try to save the day using a baseball bat, and Poppa Pig didn't shoot balls of fire as well as lightning. The Evil Reader isn't mentioned until Chapter 5, and Woofster comforted Pig, not Muse. _**

**_I will spoil only one thing for chapter 6: it will be shorter. There, no plot points to spoil._**

**_Reviews are encouraged!_**


	6. The Evil Reader's Grand Appearance

Chapter 6: The Evil Reader's Grand Appearance

It was 6:45 when Princess Pea's alarm clock rang. The buzzer jolted everyone awake, with Muse shooting up from the floor, Pig shouting in surprise, and Woofster barking loudly. It wasn't long before Princess Pea herself woke up, and she slapped the button on top of the clock, turning the ringer off.

"I forgot how loud that alarm was. No wonder I didn't use it often," she said.

"I think you forgot to tell us that," Pig said, recovering. Whyatt was the last one to wake up, and he sat on his sleeping bag, thinking about something. As everyone started stretching, Red came over to him, curious.

"What are you thinking about, Whyatt?" she asked.

"I just remembered that we didn't bring anything from home to eat," he said finally.

Red shrugged. "Big deal. We can just eat at school," she said.

"There is another problem; how are we going to change clothes?" Princess Pea said. Red was about to ask what was the big deal with that, but stopped as she realized why. For a long moment, nobody said a word.

Muse looked at each of the kids in turn, and then cleared her throat. "Um, you know, maybe you guys could change in your houses. That way, it won't be too awkward for you."

Red stared at her like she'd just come from the moon. "After what happened yesterday? I don't think so," she replied.

"Well, what should we do?" Pig asked. A second later, Whyatt snapped his fingers as he remembered something.

"Guys, if I'm right, there should be a space behind the Super Duper Computer. It's wide enough, so we can change clothes back there," he said.

"One at a time, right?" Princess Pea asked.

"Yeah. Afterwards, we can all pack up our things and start heading to school," Whyatt replied.

After about ten minutes, everyone was dressed and ready to go. Before they went out the door, however, Muse held up a hand to stop them. Everyone stared at her confused.

"Guys, I don't think it's safe for you to go to school today," she said. "If I know that you're the Super Readers, then I'm pretty sure the Evil Reader knows, too. You could put everyone at your school in danger."

"We can't stay home from school! That would only scare everyone!" Princess Pea protested.

"And if the teacher asks why, what are we supposed to tell her? 'We're superheroes and we're stopping the guy who caused people to go crazy'? I mean, come on!" Red said.

Muse's face flushed with anger. "Fine then! You can go ahead and go to school. But if something happens, don't say I didn't warn you!" she said angrily.

Wary of her temper at the moment, Whyatt asked, "Can you, um, at least watch out for us, Muse? In case something does happen at the school?"

Muse said, "Sure. Woofster and I will be outside of the Book Club if anything happens."

"Thanks. Well, we'd better go. The breakfast line can be pretty crowded," Pig said.

Muse sighed. "I don't know if it will be this time, Pig," she said solemnly.

* * *

The kids didn't have to worry about the breakfast line being crowded, as Muse had predicted. There weren't a whole lot of kids at the school, and the ones that remained were spread out among the dozens of lunch tables. However, just the thought of the classmates who had disappeared made Whyatt shiver as he and his friends sat down to eat. Already, he realized that five people in his class-Little Bo Peep, Peter Piper, Jill, Sleeping Beauty and of course Little Boy Blue-weren't going to be there today...all because of the Evil Reader. He stirred his cereal unhappily, having lost his appetite.

Princess Pea, who was eating a cinnamon roll, saw how depressed he looked. "What's wrong, Whyatt?"

"Haven't you noticed how many kids aren't here at school today? Five people from our class aren't here," he replied.

"Oh...right. It feels so empty in here," the princess replied. Indeed, it did feel eerie with less chatter in the cafeteria. Pig and Red, the hungrier of the two, stopped eating. They realized what the two were saying and felt incredibly guilty.

Just then, someone said, "Hi, guys. Can I sit with you?" Whyatt looked over to his right to see Cinderella standing next to him, holding a lunch tray. Although she was smiling, he could tell that she had been crying a while ago.

"Sure, Cinderella. You can sit right next to Princess Pea if you want," he said. Cinderella nodded and went to sit next to Princess Pea. After pouring milk into her bowl, she started to eat her cereal, and Whyatt and his friends finished up their breakfast. After a few minutes, Cinderella began to talk.

"Have you heard about the crazy even that happened last night?" she asked.

Pig tensed, spoon halfway in his mouth. Red, though, took up answering for him. "Yeah, we did," she said.

"It's all over the news. Parents started attacking their kids out of nowhere. I even saw Little Boy Blue's parents chasing him with a knife from my window. I didn't get to see much after that, because my mom dragged me away and told me to hide in the closet," Cinderella said.

Whyatt swallowed his last swig of milk painfully. _It's a good thing you didn't see much afterwards, because I don't think you could take it, _he thought.

"This morning, I went to visit Papa Bear's house, and he told me that the Big Bad Wolf and Peter Piper's dad, who work at the police station, are gone too. In fact, the entire police team is gone," Cinderella said.

Whyatt nearly spat out his milk when he heard that. He quickly swallowed to keep himself from choking, and gave the princess a shocked look. "The entire police force...disappeared?" he repeated.

"Yes. Mama Wolf and Wolfy are still here, but Wolfy's taking it really hard. Most of his friends have disappeared," Cinderella said. She then pointed over to the other side of the cafeteria, where the stage was, where Wolfy was sitting alone, eating an omelet. He looked so depressed the kids couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"Goldilocks told him he and his mom could stay at her place until they can figure out what's going on. Some people are even saying a ghost is the one causing people to disappear," she said, and finished her cereal. Whyatt and the others looked at each other, their expressions communicating the same message: _We have to stop the Evil Reader._

The first bell rang, startlingly loud, and everyone stood up to throw away their trash. After placing the trays in the bin, the five started to walk to class.

"I'm really glad that my parents haven't attacked me, or that you guys have disappeared. That would be awful," she said.

"Yeah, it would be," Princess Pea said.

"Well, I'd better get to class. Thanks for letting me sit with you guys," she said. After she disappeared into the next class, Red started speaking.

"Right now, I feel like making the Evil Reader pay for all this," she said.

"Don't worry, Red. We all feel the same way. However, we'll worry about that later. This is a secret that only we know, remember? We can't tell anyone else that we know what happened to everyone, and that our parents are gone," Whyatt said.

"He's right. Nobody would believe us. Plus, we have a secret identity to keep, remember?" Princess Pea said.

Red huffed, crossing her arms. "I know. I'm still mad at the Evil Reader, you know."

The four made it to their seats just before the last bell rang. As a few latecomers rushed to their desks, Ms. Clementine started to take roll. After she was done, she surveyed her classroom with a very concerned look.

"Can anyone tell me where Sleeping Beauty, Peter Piper and Little Bo Peep are? Or where Little Boy Blue and Jill have gone?" she asked.

The class all said no, but Whyatt slumped in the chair, depressed. He knew where all five of them were. But he couldn't tell his teacher where. That would bring Muse and everyone else into the mix, and things would get confusing.

didn't say anything for a long moment. Then she said, "Alright, I guess we'll have to give them their lessons later. Today, class, we are going to learn about Spain."

As the hour passed, Whyatt found it harder to concentrate in class. His mind wandered to the deal with the Evil Reader and why Musse had shown up. Bits and pieces of his dream began to return, mainly the part where the Evil Reader beat down Muse and Woofster. When he had told his friends about what he'd dreamed, they all thought that he was crazy. Eventually, Whyatt decided that his dream was nothing more than one of the 'pizza dreams' he'd heard about, and left it at that.

However, with all that was going on this week, that dream didn't see so crazy anymore. In fact, it was starting to become a living nightmare. Muse's and Woofster's crash landing in the town was no coincidence. There were no such things as ghosts, especially ones that possess your loved ones and turn them against you. And the Evil Reader's plan on taking over everything sounded like it came straight out of a movie. But this was no movie; it was real, much to Whyatt's dismay. Muse's explanations from last night, combined with the shock, didn't help things.

Whyatt buried his head in his hands. This was just way too confusing.

Things went from confusing to chaotic when Ms. Clementine went over to the world map to show them where Spain was. She was right next to the window, and she turned to address the class...and let out a scream that could have shattered glass in every classroom. Within seconds, everyone was panicking. Even the lazy sleepers were awake, trying to figure out what was going on. Noting that something out the window had caused her to scream, Whyatt looked outside to see a large black shadow flying in the direction of the classroom. It was apparently the same one from last night-and it was showing no sign of stopping.

Nobody could be prepared for what happened next. The figure crashed straight through the window, sending glass, desks and kids flying through the air with the force of a jackhammer. Whyatt was thrown from his seat and tossed into another one, while Pig and the girls were on the ground. Several other kids were sent into the cubby holes.

Ms. Clementine fainted, and that alone broke the class's self control. The room erupted into chaos, and everyone ran for their lives. Everyone, that is, except for Whyatt and his friends. Whyatt was trying to get a good look at the figure.

The sinister figure began to laugh. "That's right. Run, you fools! Soon, the entire fairytale world will be mine, and no one will be able to stop me! NO ONE! AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Then, he removed the dark aura around him, and when Whyatt got a good look at him, his blood ran cold.

It was the Evil Reader.

_**I decided to redo this chapter for two reasons: One, the kids changing clothes thing wasn't, well, morally correct. I have to thank Jonathan for that. Two, I don't like the wording. For a chapter that was meant to be really short, it sounded really choppy to me. So, that's why I redid it.**_

_**As noted originally, this chapter is closer to Chapter 5's original handwritten version, but with lots of changes-mainly with Cinderella being involved and the kids interacting with Muse some more. As you can probably tell, Muse and Red aren't entirely getting along that great. They'll eventually get along...somehow.**_

_**Anyway, read and review this!**_


	7. The Storybrook School Crisis

Chapter 7: The Storybrook School Crisis

Papa Bear's ears caught the sound of children's screams when he stepped outside to see what all the commotion was about. He had heard the crash since his shop wasn't too far from the school, and like the other adults that were still in the village, came out to see what was going on.

A sea of people poured from the doors of the school building, terrified screams echoing throughout the city. He saw Baby Bear and Goldilocks rush up to him, and his son clung to him, crying in fear. Papa Bear scooped him up, trying to console him, and looked over at Goldilocks.

"Goldie, what's going on?" he asked.

"It's crazy, Mr. Bear! A boy wearing black and red clothes burst through our classroom window, and he had a huge sword. Several people were sent flying, and Ms. Clementine fainted. Everyone's running for their lives," she explained breathlessly.

"Good heavens, that's awful," Papa Bear muttered, and then turned his attention towards soothing Baby Bear. Goldilocks turned to see two figures-one a girl with a sword, the other a dog- rush towards the school. She gasped at the scene, and tried to stand on her tiptoes to get a better view of them-but they had disappeared in the mass of people.

"I-I'm scared, Papa. I'm really scared," Baby Bear whimpered to his father.

"Don't worry, Baby Bear. We'll get things fixed soon," Papa Bear said encouragingly. Then he looked at Goldilocks.

"Papa Bear, what do we do?" she asked.

"I can only say that we should hope that everyone gets out of there safely," Papa Bear said. "That's the only thing we can do until the police show up."

Goldilocks nodded, and stepped aside as Cinderella rushed past them. As they silently watched the scene unfold, Papa Bear felt his heart sink with worry. Everyone had to make it out of this in one piece. They had to.

He had never been much on religion or praying…but right now would be a really good time to start.

* * *

Whyatt and his friends watched as the Evil Reader descended from his perch on the windowsill. His costume was a black leotard with red briefs, and a black and red cape to match. His symbol was a purple book that had a black nexus around it. His hair was black like a raven's feathers, his eyes were emerald green, and his skin was ivory white. A cruel smile graced his features as he walked over to one of the desks. Physically, he was as tall as Whyatt, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that he had great power coursing through him.

"Ah, yes, the Super Readers," he started. His voice had the hint of sick amusement, as if he were enjoying the looks of absolute horror on the kids' faces. "You were just the people I wanted to see."

"H-How do you know we're the Super Readers?" Whyatt asked, the fear evident in his voice.

"Simple. As you could tell from my name, I have the power of reading just as you do, and that gives me the talent of finding that same power in others," the Evil Reader replied. "Nobody could see the powers of darkness so easily, and I figured that since you four escaped, you had to be the Super Readers. Everybody else gave up."

"What do want with us, Evil Reader?" Red snapped.

The Evil Reader's smirk grew bigger. "You see, my dear, I have a plan for taking over the entire fairytale realm, which includes this village. Before Muse and Woofster escaped, she mentioned a group of superheroes known as the Super Readers," he explained. "It just won't do to have my dream of ruling the world to go to waste. So, I decided to come here, and find these Super Readers and get rid of them."

Red had turned as pale as a sheet of paper, and the others sat in wordless silence. They couldn't believe it. Everything that was pouring from the Evil Reader's mouth was just as Muse told them.

"But finding them wouldn't be easy, especially in a village with a bunch of people. No, to get at them, I had to get at the thing they loved the most: their family and friends. That alone would draw them out, and then I could attack, while they weren't transformed. Once I was finished, nothing would stand in my way," he continued. "Did that explanation help with things?"

Nobody dared to answer the rhetorical question. The Evil Reader picked up Doombringer, and turned to them with an absolutely insane grin.

"And now, Super Readers, here is where we must say goodbye. Pity it has to come to violence," he said. He was trying to sound sincere, but that made the situation even scarier. Black lightning blazed to life on the sword, and a purple circle appeared beneath him.

Whyatt and his friends huddled together, absolutely terrified of the Evil Reader now. Seeing their faces made the supervillain's psychotic grin grow tenfold.

_"Full power, total destruction! Black Fang-"_

"ACCELERATION!"

Two things happened that changed the entire battle. The first was the Evil Reader launching a wayward beam of black lightning heading directly at the Super Readers, and they screamed. The second was someone yelling, and a bright orange flash appeared directly in front of the attack. There was a massive crash, and then a scream that could've shattered glass. The force of the attack pushed Whyatt and his friends into the wall, but whoever had jumped in front got blown through the wall, leaving a hole the size of a boulder in it.

When the smoke cleared, Whyatt and his friends opened their eyes to see the Evil Reader standing there with a look of absolute shock on his face. After a few moments of standing there, he sputtered out, "M-Muse, what the devil are you doing here?"

Pig perked up immediately when he heard that. "Guys, Muse came to rescue us!" he said. Red and Princess Pea, who had covered their heads to protect themselves, looked around to see if there was any sign of her.

As if on cue, the princess in question appeared from the hole she'd created. "Well, that was stupid, but at least they're okay," she murmured.

The Evil Reader, though, didn't think this was okay at all. In fact, he was furious. More lightning appeared on Doombringer's blade.

"This time I won't miss! _Black Fang Striker!_" he yelled.

Muse's eyes went wide. "Everyone, RUN!" she screamed.

The kids didn't have to be told twice. They scrambled up and were out the door just as the Evil Reader's attack hit the spot they had been standing on, blowing up another part of the wall. Debris spilled into the hallway, nearly falling on top of Woofster as he rushed to her aide.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Whyatt yelled, and everyone made a mad dash for the exit. The Evil Reader leaped out of the hole that he'd created, and leaped for them, ready to attack. Just as everyone was outside, Muse rushed for him, and their blades crashed against each other.

"I should've known," the Evil Reader ground out. "I should've know that you were going to be here to find them, and get them to fight."

Struggling to hold back, Muse replied, "I'm not going to let you take over the fairy tale world, Evil Reader! If you think that you can walk in and take things that aren't yours, then you can forget it!"

"We'll see about that!" the Evil Reader replied. Soon they let off, and then Muse charged for him. The Evil Reader simply moved aside, letting her pass. She whirled around to face the Evil Reader bring his sword upon hers, nearly snapping it. Drawing back, she swung her blade again, and their blades crashed upon each other's again.

"You can't defeat me!" he taunted as they exchanged blows on their blades. When Doombringer crashed unto Sparkbreaker again, the force sent her flying backwards into a row of lockers, leaving a massive dent in them. "You've been injured in our last battle, and you haven't regained your full strength! What makes you think you can possibly defeat me?"

Muse pulled herself out of the lockers, and managed to hold Sparkbreaker steady. "If I fall here…everything that I've done up to this point will be for nothing. The Super Readers need my help if we're going to defeat you! And for that reason, I will fight to the end!" she gasped. Sparkbreaker began to glow with an intense golden glow, and soon four spears of light appeared beside her.

The Evil Reader smirked. "Oh, that lousy attack again? After what happened last time? You really are-"

Before another word escaped his lips, about ten more spears of light joined the first four. Soon, fourteen spears of light were in the air.

The Evil Reader was shocked. "I-Impossible!" he sputtered.

_"Stardust Fall Maximum Impact!" _Muse shouted, and all fourteen beams of energy shot forward, heading for the Evil Reader. Having no time to put up a shield, he was hit head on by the attack, and the resulting explosion destroyed the front door of the school. Debris flew everywhere and many people ran away in screaming terror. When the smoke was cleared, Muse immediately made a leap for the gaping hole, and rushed outside to make her way to the Book Club.

Making a turn around the bend, Muse found the small clubhouse that the kids had made. Speeding up, she made it to the door, which opened automatically, and found the Super Readers sitting at their table, seeming to be deep in conversation. They all looked up with startled surprise as Muse made her way in.

"I managed to stall the Evil Reader, but only for a little while. The school building is practically left in ruins," she said breathlessly.

"Geez, how much power does that sword have?" Red asked. Before Muse could reply, there was a massive rumble that shook the foundations of the Book Club and threw everyone to the ground.

"Great, the Evil Reader escaped," Muse growled.

"What are we going to do?" Princess Pea asked.

"Simple: we've gotta transform and I mean fast!" Whyatt exclaimed.

"But we don't even know which book to go in!" Pig whined.

Princess Pea drew out her magic wand. "Leave that to me, Pig!" she said. Going over to the massive bookcase that spiraled several stories high, she began to cast her spell.

_"Peas and carrots, carrots and peas-book come out, please, please, please!" _she chanted. A pink stream of magic flew to the top of the highest shelf and selected a book from its place. When the book sat on the floor everyone came to find that the book they'd gotten this time was completely different from the others. It was colored brown and gold, looking like some sort of encyclopedia of some sort.

After a few moments of stunned silence, Pig said, "What's the title this time, Whyatt?"

"It says 'The Five-Dimensional Door'. Hmm…doesn't sound like a fairy tale to me," Whyatt said. Just then, something slammed into the building, creating a massive sonic boom that sent Muse flying backwards and into a nearby bookcase. Books were soon scattered all over the floor.

"Ow…" she moaned as the others came to her aid.

"We don't have much time," Pig noted. Whyatt ushered everyone over to the book, but not before he got his Super Duper Computer.

"Whyatt, what do you need that for?" Muse asked.

"It's so we can find things. When we have a question, we normally fly into books to answer them. There are these special clues called Super Letters that will lead us to the answer. That's called the Super Story Answer!" Whyatt explained.

"Oh, I get it. But you guys had better hurry, or else the Evil Reader will destroy the whole place," Muse said. Whyatt nodded, and went over to his friends.

"It's time to transform! Ready, guys?" he said.

"Ready!" his friends replied earnestly. Soon, Woofster went over to join them.

"You're coming, too, Woofster?" Whyatt asked. Woofster nodded and barked happily, wagging his tail.

"Okay! Arms in! Muse, you can put your arm in, too," Whyatt said.

"Alright!" Muse said. Once everyone had their arms-and paws-in, Whyatt proclaimed, _"Super Readers…"_

_"To the rescue!" _everyone shouted, raising their arms into the air.

Pig spun around and transformed into a superhero construction worker, complete with a hard hat and tool box. _"Alpha Pig, with Alphabet Power!" _he cried, standing on a triangular shaped platform and giving a thumb up.

Red spun around and transformed into a champion roller skater with a purple and red gym suit, matching inline skates, and carrying a wicker basket colored red and purple as well. _"Wonder Red, with Word Power!" _she said, striking a pose next to a giant purple word.

Princess Pea twirled around and changed into an elegant princess with pink and green ball gown, complete with a new hairstyle and carrying a star wand. _"Princess Presto, with Spelling Power!" _she stated, and created a giant logo that said 'Spelling'.

Whyatt spun around and transformed into a superhero, wearing a green and blue body suit, a matching blue cape and carrying a pen with a question mark in his hand. He soon dropped to the ground, the force of his drop causing it to crack and it caused the word 'read' to appear beneath his feet in giant blue letters. _"Super Why, with the Power to Read!"_ he proclaimed.

Woofster jumped up and did a backflip, transforming into a super dog with a blue cape and a dictionary attached to his collar. This had also brought back his ability to speak. _"Woofster, with Dictionary Power!" _he cried, flying at the screen.

Muse gathered a bunch of yellow and orange sparkles, and they converged on her body, erasing all signs of battle on her costume. _"Princess Muse, and her royal weapon Sparkbreaker, ready for battle!" _she cried, twirling around and striking a pose.

Once they had finished transforming, Super Why said, "Together we are…"

"The Super Readers!" everyone finished. The four kids turned to see Woofster, and they were understandably surprised.

"Whoa! You're a super dog?" Super Why asked excitedly.

"You bet, Super Why! Call me Woofster!" Woofster said excitedly.

"That's awesome!" Super Why exclaimed. Just then, there was a massive crash that occurred above them, and the entire roof of the Book Club came crashing down. Everybody scrambled for cover as books and other debris fell from above. When the smoke had cleared, the Evil Reader was standing there, looking like he was going to seriously hurt somebody, which wasn't far from the truth.

"I figured you were going to be here, Super Readers. But you're not going to get away from me this time!" the Evil Reader exclaimed. Black lightning appeared at the end of his sword.

All of the Super Readers gasped, but Muse got in the way, Sparkbreaker poised for battle. "Guys, I think it would be better if I stayed behind. You need to get to the bottom of this as fast as you can," she said.

"Muse, are you sure about this?" Super Why asked.

"Don't worry. I've fought him off before and I won't lose to him this time! Besides, you guys have the powers of reading, and you'll need them to get inside the book," Muse said.

Super Why looked at the others, and then turned back to her. "Okay then. We'll meet you in the book later!" he said.

"You're not going anywhere!" the Evil Reader shouted, and flung another Black Fang Striker attack. Muse, though, put up a shield that protected the Super Readers as Super Why was starting to summon their Why Flyers.

"Why Fliers!" At his command, the Super Readers' aircrafts arrived, and they jumped into their respective vehicles. Woofster got in with Super Why, and Princess Presto summoned helmets for her, Super Why and Woofster.

"Woofster, keep a good eye on them. I'll be with you soon!" Muse said.

Woofster nodded affirmatively. "Roger that!" he said.

"Why Fliers, we're ready to fly into this book!" Super Why commanded. As soon as the cover for 'The Five-Dimensional Door' opened, the Super Readers flew into the book, and then the cover closed.

Muse put down her shield to face the Evil Reader's cruel smirk. "Hm. You're going to send a bunch of kids through a portal? I really thought that you were more sensible than that," he said.

"The portal will send them through all of the stories that you destroyed, Evil Reader, and I know that they'll win," Muse said.

"No matter. I'll finish you off, and then go after them," the Evil Reader replied.

"Not if I can help it, you won't!" Muse shot back, and set Sparkbreaker to attack. _"Booster Limit 1!"_

_"Alright. Power levels boosted 25%," _Sparkbreaker replied. The sword began to glow a bright orange color, and a similar colored aura began to surround Muse.

The Evil Reader replied with, _"Driver Limit 1!" _Doombringer began to glow with a purple color, and a dark purplish aura began to cover him.

_"Power levels boosted 40%," _Doombringer replied. Muse gasped at the amount of power his sword had.

"Impressive, isn't it? It's all thanks to the Sword of Sealing's power that I can defeat my enemies with ease. And that includes you," he said.

Muse scowled. "We'll see about that, Evil Reader!" she said, and then the two leaped into action, ready to pummel each other to the ground.

* * *

Inside the book, the Super Readers were passing through a bright tunnel of light. This really was a bit confusing for them, since they were so used to flying in the skies instead of tunnels of light. Neither of them said anything the whole time.

_This book is definitely different than the others that we've been in, _Super Why thought. _I wonder what's inside of it…_

"Hey, Super Why, are you okay? You look a little tense." Wonder Red's statement brought him out of his thoughts. He turned to face her, seeing as she was right beside him. She looked somewhat concerned.

"To tell you the truth, I'm pretty nervous about this whole thing," he admitted.

"You're not the only one," Woofster said.

"Hey, I can see something straight ahead of us!" Alpha Pig said. Everyone turned to see what appeared to be a black hole at the end of the tunnel. At first it looked small, but it soon grew larger.

"That's a black hole! We've gotta turn around!" Wonder Red cried.

"We can't do that! Black holes have a whole lot of gravity, remember?" Princess Presto replied.

"Everybody, hang on!" Super Why shouted, and soon all of them were pulled into the black hole. They were soon plunged into total darkness, blotting out their vision.

"I can't see anything!" Alpha Pig wailed.

"Me either!" Princess Presto cried.

Adding onto the situation, their Why Writers simply disappeared from underneath them, leaving all five of the Super Readers hanging in midair. Then, they dropped like a rock, and landed hard on the ground…or at least, everyone thought it was ground. It was too dark to tell.

"Super Why, where are you?" Princess Presto asked.

"I'm over here!" he shouted.

"Where?"

"AAH! Something's got me!" Alpha Pig yelled.

"That was me! I'm sorry!" Woofster apologized.

"Doesn't anybody have a flashlight?" Wonder Red asked.

"Oh yeah, that's right! I have one in my alphabet toolbox!" Alpha Pig said. After fumbling around for a minute in the dark, light soon emitted from his flashlight. He took it out and pointed his flashlight at the others, who covered their eyes from the light.

"Whoa, don't shine it directly in our eyes, Alpha Pig!" Woofster commented.

"Sorry about that," Alpha Pig apologized.

"That's okay. At least we can see where we're going," Super Why said. "But right now, there's nothing here."

"What a way to start a story, huh?" Wonder Red remarked.

Just then, a white square appeared in front of them, and then another, and another, until they created a path for them to follow. Everyone gasped when they saw this occur.

"Well, at least we know where we're going," Woofster said, and started to walk down the path. The other Super Readers soon followed suit and when they reached the end, five white doors appeared one by one. They were huge, and each had its own number on the top, 1-5 respectively.

After a few seconds of staring in silent conclusion, Wonder Red said the words that everyone was thinking.

"What kind of a book is this?"

**_Chapter 7 is now complete! This is a little more faithful to chapter 6's written version, but there were a lot of things I changed. For one thing, Muse didn't transform with the Super Readers, and there was a scene where the Evil Reader went into his super scary Berserker mode after he and Muse insulted each other. The story with the Berserker mode is going to be explained later on in the story. Also, the Book Club wasn't practically destroyed, and the school was destroyed by the Evil Reader. The scene where Whyatt and his friends meet the Evil Reader didn't happen, because in the written version Whyatt was the only one left in his class and he was beat up a bit by the Evil Reader, who didn't recognize him as Super Why, before Muse showed up. Muse had disguised herself as a human girl, and she had her own transformation scene. As you can tell, a good bit of things were changed._**

**_This will be the last chapter that will feature Muse prominently as a character. I mean, it is "SUPER READERS' Biggest Adventure", right? Let's give them some attention!  
_**

**_This chapter has a pretty good length-certainly much longer than my last chapter. In Chapter 8, we'll learn about the mysterious book the Super Readers have entered. In the meantime, you can read my other three stories if you want.  
_**

**_Also, if you've watched Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha as I have, and have discovered the memes, then you should know where the Evil Reader's attack phrase comes from._**

**_Reviews are great! I really like constructive criticism, but no flames.  
_**


	8. The First Dimensional Door

Chapter 8: The First Dimensional Door

Wonder Red's question echoed back at the team in the swallowing darkness. _"What kind of a book is this…is this…is this…?"_

Alpha Pig gulped, more than a little scared. "It's not a normal one, that's for sure," he replied.

"Well, could someone tell us what kind of book it is?" Super Why asked.

"It's a portal," Woofster said flatly. Everyone turned to look at him in surprise. He had a 'You'd better believe it' expression on his face.

"A…portal?" Princess Presto repeated. Woofster nodded.

"This is one of the portals that people use to get to different types of stories. A lot of people use them, even the ones without reading powers. It's like the stories you read about wizards and magic, but it's much bigger," he explained.

"Wow," Alpha Pig gasped.

"Why would we get a portal instead of a regular book?" Super Why asked.

"Going through these portals is the best way to stop the Evil Reader. I noticed that Princess Presto's book-summoning spell can only summon one book at a time, and with someone like the Evil Reader around, that can cause a lot of problems," Woofster continued. "With portals like the Five-Dimensional Door, you can go to at most five different stories. But the only way to do that is to finish each story one by one. Only then can you go to the next portal."

The Super Readers looked at the big white doors, very surprised. "Do they tell you right up front what story is going to be in each portal?" Super Why asked.

"Sometimes they do, other times they don't. But you still have to be careful whenever you go into one. You don't know what's changed since the Evil Reader's been in it," Woofster finished.

"Hmm…for some reason, I'm getting the feeling that every story that we go in will be a personal test for all of us," Princess Presto said.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Alpha Pig asked.

"Simple-we pass it. We're sitting around wasting enough time trying to figure this out. This shouldn't be a big problem," she said, and skated over to the first door.

"Wonder Red, don-" Woofster started, but she had already turned the knob. Suddenly, the door was flung open, and Wonder Red was sucked inside.

"Wonder Red!" everyone yelled, and they rushed to the door, only to also get pulled into the door by its powerful gravity.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" the rest of the Super Readers screamed as they continued to fall through the tunnel. Princess Presto was holding down her skirt so it wouldn't blow up, and Alpha Pig was covering his eyes with his hands.

Not long afterwards, the blinding white light disappeared and the team crashed into the ground with enough force to shatter a mountain. They were spread out comically on the ground, with their arms and legs spread all over each other. Super Why was the first to come to his senses, and when he sat up, he couldn't believe his eyes.

Everything around them was completely destroyed. Trees that had once been green and healthy were now gray and dying. The grass was brown and devoid of any sign of life, while the earth was hard and uncomfortable. Steel gray clouds covered the sky, and in the distance, thunder rumbled.

It didn't take long to figure out who had caused all of this.

"Oh my peas…this place looks absolutely awful," Princess Presto gasped from behind him. The others were starting to get up from their places.

"And he's going around destroying stories for one little amulet? That's the craziest thing I've ever heard," Wonder Red remarked.

Woofster turned to her with a sharp stare. "The Reader's Amulet is _not _a little thing. It's one of the most important items in the world! The Evil Reader is going to use it to take over every single fairytale, and that includes Storybrook Village," he said.

"He wouldn't dare," Wonder Red shot back. "We're here to stop him if he even tries."

"But if he gets the Reader's Amulet, you won't be hard to beat at all. He could defeat you with a snap of his fingers. If that happens-"

"The whole world will be doomed!" Alpha Pig interrupted. Wonder Red thought for a moment before she decided to start arguing again.

"I see your point, Woofster," she said.

"But there is one other thing that Muse forgot to mention to you guys about the Reader's Amulet. The only way to hold it is if you are pure of heart," Woofster explained.

"Well, the Evil Reader doesn't have that," Super Why said.

"However, there's another way that he can get it. It's called the Summoning Pin, which is kept on top of the Sword of Sealing so they can-"

"Okay, whoa, whoa. Where in the world did you learn all of this all of a sudden?" Super Why asked.

"Well, I happen to be friends with a princess whose kingdom protects all sorts of magic items," Woofster said.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous. I'm outta here," Wonder Red said indignantly, and skated away.

"Wonder Red, wait!" Princess Presto pleaded. "You don't even know what's out there!"

"What could possibly be out here for me to watch out for?" Wonder Red argued. The minute she said this, the ground beneath the Super Readers began to shake. Alpha Pig clung to Princess Presto in fear.

"An earthquake?" Super Why gasped. Suddenly, a huge crack sounded, and the earth began to split open right underneath Wonder Red's feet. Her legs threatened to do a split as the ground beneath her began to split away.

"WONDER RED!" everyone screamed just as she slipped and fell into the canyon, screaming the whole way down. Super Why broke away from the others and took off down the canyon to save her, but he could barely see with all of the rocks falling around him. Just then, he heard her scream, and he turned to see her holding onto the side of the rock wall, and by the looks of it, she wasn't going to hold on for much longer.

"Hang on, Wonder Red! I'm coming!" Super Why yelled, and dove into the cascade of falling rocks to catch her before it was too late. Her fingers slipped, and she began to fall again, screaming for help.

Not taking any second chances, Super Why flew in the path of a falling boulder, and caught her in his arms before taking off. The boulder that he had just cut in front of crashed into a wall of rock and broke into many pieces.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked. Wonder Red opened her eyes, having closed them in fear, and found herself looking into his sapphire blue eyes. At that moment, she then realized that she was in his arms, and mere inches away from his face. The thought of all of this made her blush a little.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, Super Why. Thanks for saving me back there," she said.

Super Why looked at her quizzically. He knew something was going on with her, since she normally didn't stammer, or blush if he asked if she was okay. But he didn't ask about it. He said, "Next time, be more careful." She nodded, and they soon flew up into the air, escaping that death trap at last.

Above ground, the quaking had stopped, and the other Super Readers were clinging onto a nearby tree in fear. Once they saw the two heroes, they immediately crowded around them.

Once she was back on her feet, Wonder Red was nearly crushed in Princess Presto's and Alpha Pig's hugs. "We were so worried!" they exclaimed.

"To be honest, that was pretty scary," she admitted.

Woofster breathed a sigh of relief. "Next time, be careful," he said.

"Because next time, somebody won't be able to save you," a voice boomed. The Super Readers looked around in all directions, confused.

"Who said that?" Princess Presto asked.

"I did," was the rumbling reply. Just then, a dark purple portal came out of the sky, and a man emerged from it. He was tall, broad-shouldered, and muscular, although his long, silver gray beard let them know that he was older than he appeared. His muscles bulged underneath his tight clothing, and his orange-yellow eyes shined despite the weak light.

"Hey, aren't you…Lexicon?" Super Why asked hesitantly.

"Yes, dear boy. I am Lexicon, the former advisor to the king of Major Land, your friend Muse's father. You are the Super Readers, I presume?" Lexicon asked.

"Um, yeah…?" Alpha Pig replied.

"Sadly, I will have to become your enemy. You see, your very presence is a stumbling block in my partner's plans, and he can't achieve his goal for world domination if you aren't exterminated," he said.

The Super Readers looked at each other clueless. "I have no idea what he just said," Alpha Pig muttered.

Woofster gulped. Being a dog with dictionary power, and being able to understand what any word meant, he understood everything that Lexicon had just said.

"Woofster, what did he just say?" Super Why asked.

"I-In other words, Super Why…h-he's here to kill us!" Woofster stammered. At this, all of the Super Readers' eyes widened in shock, and they turned to Lexicon to see if this was true.

The villain's mouth pulled into a cruel smirk. "Correct," he said simply, and pulled out a book colored black and purple. It was titled 'The Dark Summons'. Woofster gasped.

"Oh, no! We've got to stop him before he can start the spell!" he said, and before any of the Super Readers could stop him, he took off for the skies and flew in Lexicon's direction, intending to give him a good headbutt. But when he was about ten feet away from him, the villain simply disappeared.

Woofster was completely unprepared for this. "Where did he go?"

"Right behind you, you stupid dog," was the reply. Woofster managed to get a look behind him just as Lexicon hit him with a beam of purple energy that sent him tumbling to the ground. The Super Readers rushed over to him, worried.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes. Time to start the incantation," Lexicon said, opening his book. Turning to the eighth page, which read 'Releasing', he started to read.

"Hear me, slaves of darkness. I am the one who gives you this charge: awaken and destroy everything in your path. Remember that you are completely unstoppable, and let nothing stand in your way!" At this, the pages of the book started to glow a bright red, and the sky began to darken.

"Woofster, are you alright?" Super Why asked. Woofster pulled himself into a sitting position, shaking his head.

"That hurt a bit, but it's not too bad," he replied. Then he looked up at the sky to see what was going on, and his face melted into a look of horror. "Oh, no…"

The Super Readers turned to see what was happening, and their faces also took on terrified expressions as Lexicon yelled, "Release your powers, my minions! Release them, NOW!" A pillar of red light burst from the book and crashed into the ground. Inside of it, five crystals were floating in it. Then the light exploded, causing the Super Readers to cover their eyes. When the light disappeared, they opened them-only to get a nasty surprise.

The Big Bad Wolf, Peter Piper's dad, Poppa Pig and Pig's two older brothers were standing there, but they barely looked like themselves. All of them had a dark purple aura surrounding them, and their eyes were glowing yellow. They looked even scarier than they had during last night's attacks.

All of the Super Readers were scared, but Alpha Pig took this as an opportune time to reach out to his father.

"Poppa Pig! It's me, Pig!" he yelled. "Don't you remember who I am?!"

"Shut up!" his possessed father yelled. "You aren't my son. You left us all here to get captured by this man. At least your brothers aren't wimps who can't defend themselves."

Alpha Pig's face was full of unhidden shock and horror. He stumbled back, unable to say anything. He and the other Super Readers backed up, clinging onto each other in fear.

"You remember how I said that this shouldn't be a big problem?" Wonder Red asked Super Why.

"Yeah?" he answered back.

"I stand corrected," she said. Just then, the Big Bad Wolf charged, and everyone jumped away just as he slammed his fist into the ground, creating a crater more than three feet deep.

Once they had slid away from danger, Alpha Pig gasped, "That was too close!"

"Try to dodge their attacks as long as you can!" Super Why ordered.

Unfortunately for him, Lexicon overheard their plans. He laughed. "You think that's going to work, little boy?" He pointed at the Super Readers, and all the evil villagers glared at them. "Get them!"

All of the villagers pounced on them with superhuman speed, but all of the kids managed to leap into the air before they were beaten into the ground.

Well, not all of them had.

Super Why scanned the ground frantically. "Where's Alpha Pig?" he asked.

He got his answer immediately, as a scream split the sky. Everyone turned, horrified, to see Poppa Pig hit his son with a ball of black lightning. Having no means of protecting himself, Alpha Pig took the blast head on, and was sent crashing into the ground.

"ALPHA PIG!" everyone yelled, but soon he was to become the least of their worries as Eldest and Middle Pig suddenly showed up behind Princess Presto and Woofster. They grabbed them by their arms and hurled them to the ground like they were dolls. The two Super Readers slammed into the earth, creating a massive crater that could be seen for miles.

"Super Why, what do we do?!" Wonder Red asked frantically. Super Why chose to go down to the ground, where his three friends were laying in the ground a mangled mess.

After setting Wonder Red on the ground, he rushed over to his friends' aid. "Guys, are you alright?"

Princess Presto moaned, shaking her head, and then looked straight past him to see Poppa Pig flying at them, lightning charged in his hands. Her eyes widened in shock.

Wonder Red, though, alerted him first. "Super Why, BEHIND YOU!" she yelled, but it was too late. Just as Super Why turned around, he was met with a ball of powerful lightning. He, Princess Presto and Woofster were hit, and they slammed into Wonder Red, who had rushed over after narrowly escaping from Peter Piper's dad. All four slammed into a nearby tree and slumped to the ground in a big pile. Alpha Pig, who had managed to wake up after that hit, stared at the scene in shock.

Lexicon, though, merely laughed as the Big Bad Wolf, Middle Pig, and Eldest Pig went over to the other four to finish them off. "See? It is pointless to resist. You might as well give up, Super Readers," he said. Alpha Pig felt hands grab onto his arms and haul him to his feet, and soon he was looking into the eyes of his maniacal father.

Wonder Red slowly opened her eyes to see that the boys and the Big Bad Wolf were coming within their direction. "Double drats…" she muttered. Woofster, who had also started to come to, immediately closed his eyes. He had seen too much of this before, and he couldn't bear to watch. He didn't know what was worse: getting his powers removed by the evil villagers, or watching it happen to someone else. Either way, it was the same result.

Alpha Pig looked into his father's eyes. He wasn't at all the same kind, caring father that he'd known and loved. He looked absolutely demonic, devoid of every human emotion except for hatred. To see the man who he'd called Dad turn into this…this _thing _was too much for Alpha Pig. Unable to keep his emotions in anymore, he started crying, the tears he'd held back flowing freely from his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore, and crying seemed like the only way to pour his feelings out.

Lexicon groaned. "Oh great, the kid's already started bawling. That means even more crying and screaming, and I was hoping it'd be quick and to the point…" He then pointed at Poppa Pig. "No matter. Remove his powers, slave," he ordered coldly.

Woofster cringed at the harsh tone in Lexicon's voice. That meant he was serious…**dead **serious. The other Super Readers looked on in fear and horror. For a moment, it seemed like time itself had stopped.

However, Poppa Pig hadn't done anything at all, even after he had been given a direct order. Even thoe other villagers were staring at him in what seemed like shock. Poppa Pig stared hard at the little superhero, who continued to cry his heart out, and his expression softened. It seemed like memories were starting to come back to him…memories of the little pig crying in front of him.

He remembered the first time he'd held him as a baby.

He remembered the first time he'd taught him how to build a castle which had sparked his creativity.

He remembered giving him the little stuffed hippo for his second birthday, and he never left home without it.

At once, it clicked. The memories were of his son, Littlest Pig, who was his pride and joy. There was no real difference between him and the superhero. He was still his son, and he loved him unconditionally.

The words that he uttered next surprised everyone. "S-Son…" It was so soft, yet loud enough for everyone to hear. Lexicon gasped in horror, and the other Super Readers opened their eyes to see what was going on.

Alpha Pig sniffled and opened his eyes. He couldn't see his dad very well because of the tears in his eyes, but he had heard what he said. "P-P-Poppa Pig?" he asked hopefully.

"ENOUGH!" Lexicon roared. "I ordered you to remove his powers, slave, not to stand there like a lumbering fool! Do as I say!" Almost instantly, Poppa Pig reverted back to his soulless, possessed self, and his right hand began to glow with red energy. Alpha Pig reared back in horror.

"NO!" Super Why yelled. He started to rise, but Middle Pig slammed his foot into his stomach, and he fell to the ground again. Princess Presto and Wonder Red stared in horror, and Woofster didn't dare open his eyes.

"See what happens when you try to turn my slaves back to their normal selves? There's no point in doing so. All I have to do is to give them a direct order, and then-"

"STOP IT!" Alpha Pig screamed suddenly. It was so unexpected that everyone in the battlefield stopped what they were doing to stare at the scene unfolding.

"I don't wanna here about what you do to people! And he's not a slave; he's my _dad_!" he continued, now standing and fixing his gaze on his father, who looked very shocked.

"I love my family, my friends…I love everything about my home, and you love to destroy things! You really like to see people get hurt, don't you?!"

Lexicon's eyes flared up with rage. "Remove his powers before I do it myself!" he ordered. "All of you!" At this, the wolf and the others went over to where Poppa Pig was, red energy forming in their hands.

"If I lose my powers…I'd rather lose mine _fighting_!" Alpha Pig finished.

All of a sudden, a bright blue beam of light fell from the sky and hit him. It was so powerful that the others were thrown off of their feet by the sheer amount of force. Even Lexicon got pushed back a few feet.

The Super Readers stared on in astonishment-even Woofster, who had opened his eyes for the time being. "What's going on?" he asked. The others shook their heads, too surprised to answer.

* * *

When Alpha Pig opened his eyes, he found that he was floating in a pillar of purple blue light. "W-What's going on?" he squeaked, now very nervous.

_"It pleases me to say that you, Alpha Pig, are the first to unlock your true potential," _a deep voice boomed. This only freaked out Alpha Pig even more.

"Who s-said that?" he asked.

_"I am Jeremiah, leader of the Superhero Council. I give upgrades to those who have unlocked their potential…and, because your love for your family, you are the first to get your new powers,"_ Jeremiah explained.

"W-What's 'true potential'?" Alpha Pig asked.

_"That is when you are ready to move to the next level. You've certainly proven you're ready for your upgrade." _Just then, there was a beam of light that hit the badge of Alpha Pig's belt, and he gasped. His badge had changed ever so slightly, with little circles lined around the sides.

"Lickety Letters!" he exclaimed.

_"Do you think you can handle it?"_ Jeremiah asked.

"I-I'll do my best!"

_"I'm sure you can. Until then, Alpha Pig, farewell." _Suddenly the light disappeared, and Alpha Pig came back to the possessed villagers ready to attack him. The Big Bad Wolf and the boys were flying down the path heading straight for him, and Mr. Piper and Poppa Pig were about to hit him with their energy balls.

"I will find a way to free them! I have to!" Alpha Pig muttered. Just then, the badge on his belt began to shine a bright blue color. The possessed villagers stopped, looking horrified.

"What is he doing?!" Lexicon screamed.

_"Now, unleash your power!"_ Jeremiah's voice commanded in his mind.

"Okay!" Alpha Pig summoned more emotional willpower, creating more energy until a burst of light appeared. The villains froze in their places, while the Super Readers stared in awe.

Alpha Pig raised his right hand into the air, and a bolt of blue energy came down upon it. Letting out a little yelp in surprise, he spun around and created five spheres of blue energy. _"Shining Circle!" _he shouted, and thrust his hands out at his sides, sending the beams of energy towards the villagers. All five were hit, and soon a bright blue light covered them. Then, they appeared in clear white crystals, without the dark aura surrounding them, and the crystals flew into the sky, eventually disappearing from sight.

Everyone remaining in the battlefield stared shell-shocked at what they had just seen. Woofster's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head, and the other three had equally surprised expressions. However, no one was more surprised than Alpha Pig, who stood in his attack place. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, he stammered out, "D-Did I really just do that…?"

Lexicon's scowl could've sent bad men crying for mama. "You little brat! I'll finish you off myself!" he yelled, and he started to pull out the Dark Summons when he froze.

_"Lexicon, don't waste your time with them! We have more important things to do than fight four puny kids and their stupid dog."_ It was the voice of his partner-in-crime that had entered his mind.

Lexicon growled. He really wanted to let Alpha Pig have it for ruining his plans, but then there might have news on the Amulet's location. Hesitantly, he resigned.

_"Alright, I'll withdraw. But don't think that I won't get my revenge,"_ he replied telepathically. Then he turned to the Super Readers.

"You win this round, Super Readers. But don't think that you're out of the woods just yet. There are still four more stories that you must go through if you want to save the world from certain doom," he said. Then, a black portal appeared behind him, and he walked into it. Soon, the portal disappeared with him in it.

"That was weird. Why did he just leave?" Princess Presto asked, helping Super Why and Wonder Red up.

"I don't know, but at least we saved Pig's dad and brothers, and Mr. Piper," Wonder Red replied.

"Hey guys, are you okay?" Alpha Pig shouted, running over to them.

"Yeah, we're fine," Woofster said.

"That was an awesome move you made back there, Alpha Pig!" Super Why exclaimed. Alpha Pig blushed a little.

"Aw, thanks," he replied sheepishly.

"How did you do that anyway?" Wonder Red asked. At this, Alpha Pig put his head in his hand, thinking.

"Hmm…one minute, I was yelling at Lexicon for trying to make my family turn into slaves. Then, there was a huge burst of light, and I was flying in the air. And someone spoke to me while I was inside it," he recalled carefully.

"Who talked to you?" Super Why asked.

"His name was Jeremiah, and he said that I had unlocked my 'true potential', or in other words, I got some new powers," Alpha Pig replied. "Check out what happened to my badge!" Everyone looked at his badge and gasped at the changes made to it.

"That's awesome!" Super Why replied.

"Wait a second, Alpha Pig. That the guy you talked to...his name was Jeremiah, right?" Woofster asked.

"Yeah. He said he was the leader of this group called the 'Superhero Council'. All I heard was his voice," Alpha Pig said.

"Holy cow, I can't believe it!" Woofster exclaimed.

"What's so great about Jeremiah?" Wonder Red asked.

"He's _the _most powerful superhero in the entire world, and he often gives out powers to new superheroes. The Superhero Council is made up of twelve of the most powerful superheroes that Jeremiah knows, and they give out powers, missions and other things to superheroes. It's always been my dream to meet them!" Woofster said.

"That sounds amazing!" Princess Presto said. Just then, something shiny caught her eye.

"Hey, I think I found something!" she said, going over to where she had seen the glint. The others went over to where she was and were also surprised at what they saw.

It was a piece of gold, but from looking the edges of it, it was clear that it was part of something bigger. Shaped like a circle, it was decorated with many books surrounding the edges.

"It's really pretty," Princess Presto gasped.

"It is, but what is it?" Super Why asked.

"I don't believe it," Woofster said.

"That's the second time you've said that today," Wonder Red remarked. "But anyway, what do you mean by that?"

"That's a piece of the Summoning Pin! I knew something was missing when the Evil Reader got the Sword of Sealing," the dog explained.

"This is what you have to use to get the Reader's Amulet, right?" Alpha Pig asked.

"Exactly," Woofster said.

"So that means that every time we go through another dimensional door…" Princess Presto started.

"There'll be another piece of the Summoning Pin for us to find," Wonder Red finished.

"And we have to get it before the Evil Reader does," Super Why added. Woofster nodded affirmatively.

Taking out his Super Duper Computer, Super Why zapped the piece of the Summoning Pin into the computer and showed the picture to his friends. There were four other pieces of the pin, colored black.

"Four more pieces and we'll be able to get the Reader's Amulet and defeat the Evil Reader," Super Why said, putting his computer away.

"Well, you know what that means: we go through door number two," Wonder Red stated. Immediately after this statement, a white door appeared, marked with a number two on the top. The door swung open, revealing a white portal.

Woofster was already trotting to the door. "Well, are you guys coming or what?" he asked.

Super Why shrugged. "I don't think we really have much of a choice," he said, and after a moment's hesitation walked towards the door. The others followed suit, and it wasn't long before they got sucked into the portal and found themselves falling through another tunnel of light.

"NOT AGAIN!" Alpha Pig yelled as they continued their plunge down.

**_Sorry for a two-week delay on this story, but recently, I haven't really found a lot of time to sit down and just write since I've been busy doing some things for school. But since yesterday I was pretty much scot-free, I'm sitting down and writing two stories at once-this one and Hugs and Kisses' third chapter. R&R my other stories please~! _**

**_So, yeah, Alpha Pig gets an attack. I know it might sound a little out of the blue to give him one, but hey, we can't have the Super Readers get beat up by the bad guys the whole time. That would get really boring, and it would make the villains seem really Mary Sue-ish, which is something that I'm trying to avoid. Even the Evil Reader and Lexicon have flaws, which is explained later in the story. _**

**_The whole thing with Jeremiah showing up will be explained later on. Personally, I see Jeremiah as my spiritual side, since he helps out the Super Readers in their times of need. However, as cool as Jeremiah is, he will never even come close to the epitome of power that is our God in heaven. If you want to know Jeremiah is, check out my character profiles section in my profile. I will warn you ahead of time: there _****_will_****_ be spoilers._**

**_If you thought this chapter was long, Chapter 9 will be longer, and much more action packed. Also, I'll be omitting the comparisons to the written version. I read over them and I think they're annoying. _**

**_Our first Whyatt/Red tease! Expect some more teasing from here on out. _**

**_Reviews are great, constructive criticism is appreciated, but no flames please._**


	9. Battle in the Second Door, Part 1

Chapter 9: Battle in the Second Door, Part 1  


Storybrook Village was practically destroyed. Most of the villagers had fled for safety, leaving the village eerily quiet. Massive holes could be seen in the roofs of the houses, and one building lay level with the ground. Two others had been wiped off the face of the earth.

In the sky, two streaks of light crashed against one another time after time, trying to overcome one another. When they crashed again, the explosion that occurred made the sky turn a fiery orange color. The color faded, and two figures could be seen hovering in the air. One was a girl with long orange hair, wearing a yellow costume and carrying a sword. The other was a boy with black hair and wearing a black and red costume. He was also holding a sword, but it was much bigger than the girl's.

These two combatants were Muse and the Evil Reader.

Muse panted heavily, thoroughly exhausted. She had fought against the Evil Reader twice today, and using a lot of magic on that last bout had definitely drained her energy. Because he had the Sword of Sealing with him, he was able to fight without having to worry about replenishing his magic. She had to think of a plan, and fast, or else he would finish her right here.

The Evil Reader grinned, not even the least bit tired. "Tired already, Muse? We've been fighting for about ten minutes, and that's not even the best you can do," he said.

Muse knew he was right, but she wasn't about to admit it in front of him. She straightened and said, "My magic is still pretty strong."

"Oh? Then let's see you dodge THIS!" he said, and summoned a bolt of lightning from the sky. It struck him and the sword head on, but the supervillain didn't even flinch. Muse, however, was thrown back a couple of feet. The lightning compressed into a large sphere that grew until it towered over the Evil Reader's head.

Muse was shocked. "H-He's going to use that attack at this range?!" she yelled.

"Yes, I am," the Evil Reader replied. "Since I have the Sword, I am able to make all of my signature attacks more powerful and more dangerous than they originally were."

Muse whispered fiercely, "Sparkbreaker, activate the Mojule."

_"Yes, Master,"_ the sword replied. At once, Muse's transformation item began to glow a blue color.

"You're not going anywhere," the Evil Reader replied darkly. He then pointed his hand at her. _"Let darkness sink into the land. Diabolic Emission!" _

Muse shouted, _"Mojule Teleportation! Take me to where the Super Readers are!" _She was at once engulfed in a blue light just as the Evil Reader shot his attack.

The massive sphere crashed into the ground and exploded, creating a mushroom cloud so huge it made nuclear bombs look like toys. The cloud spread, burning everything it touched and adding onto the countless destruction. Above the air, the Evil Reader watched as the attack went west, and smiled.

"There's no way in the world Muse could have survived that attack. She's as good as gone by now. Now, I have to meet up with my partner in crime to decide whether or not we should attack the Super Readers," he said. As the attack began to disappear, leaving an enormous fire blazing everywhere, the super villain disappeared in a black portal.

As soon as he was gone, Muse reappeared from her place in the sky, and gasped. The Diabolic Emission attack had nearly disintegrated her clothes, and she was extremely weak and faint.

"It's a good thing that I remembered that invisibility spell," she said. "Sparkbreaker, do you have any more power left?"

_"Reserves are dangerously low. Power levels: 25%," _the sword replied. Muse cringed. She hadn't thought she was using that much power when she was fighting against the Evil Reader.

"It's alright, Sparkbreaker. I'll put you in Recovery mode so you can recharge," she said.

_"And what about you, my master?"_

"I guess I'll have to do hand-to-hand combat," Muse replied, and then thrust her hand into the air. _"Mojule Teleportation! Take me to where the Super Readers are!"_ At once, a bright blue light covered her, and she shot off like a comet into the dark sky.

* * *

In another dimension, Lexicon watched as the Evil Reader emerged from one of the portals, and promptly fell to the ground, exhausted. Doombringer clattered to the ground beside him.

"I take it that you've exhausted your power, Evil Reader?" Lexicon asked.

The supervillain glared at him. "Shut up. You should talk, since you let yourself get beat up by a couple of puny kids," he said.

A vein bulged at the back of Lexicon's head, but he managed to remain calm. "The next time I encounter them, they will not escape my wrath," he said.

"Yeah, that's what you said the first time. Who knows, you might just chicken out again," the Evil Reader said, and laughed. Lexicon fumed.

"They must have already made their way to the second dimensional door. We must go after them if we want to get the Summoning Pin before they do," he said. He stood up, and hefted Doombringer onto his shoulder with a bit of a struggle.

"Are you sure you don't want to rest a moment before we go? Sometimes, fighting right after using a large amount of power will drain you of it," Lexicon said, noticing this.

"I'm fine," the Evil Reader snapped. "I'm stronger than all of those kids and that princess put together. I'll be able to beat them into the ground in record time." He raised his left hand and summoned another portal, which led to the second dimensional door.

"Muse isn't the only one with teleporting abilities," he said. "When I'm finished with the Super Readers, there will be nothing standing in my way of holding the Reader's Amulet, and I will become ruler of the fairy tale world forever!"

"And what do I get out of this?" Lexicon asked. "You were the one who asked for a very powerful advisor to join you."

"You will get to rule half of the world, mainly the civilian side, while I take over the stories," the Evil Reader said. "When we get the Reader's Amulet, we will be unstoppable!"

"Ready to take them on, Evil Reader?" Lexicon asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," the Evil Reader replied, and both villains leaped into the portal.

_You just wait, Lexicon. Sooner or later, when you least expect it, I'm going to blow your little plans right out of the water, _the Evil Reader thought to himself as they rode through the tunnel.

* * *

The Super Readers looked around at the new world before them. It looked like they had just walked into a vampire movie. The sky was a dark red, with black clouds streaming through it. The woods that the group of heroes was in were devoid of life and leafless, as was the grass. A chilly wind blew through the woods.

Alpha Pig gulped. "I-I don't like this place at all," he said.

"Neither do I," Princess Presto replied.

"Whatever you do guys, just stay together," Super Why said, and he pulled out Alpha Pig's flashlight. They started walking along the dirt path, with Princess Presto and Alpha Pig in the back, and Super Why and Wonder Red in front. Alpha Pig wasn't the only one who was scared, as Wonder Red was clinging onto Super Why's arm in fear.

Now it was his turn to be flustered. His face went a little red as he turned to see her leaning on his shoulder. "Wonder Red, are you okay?" he asked. At this, she looked up at him-and her face could've stopped traffic. She jumped away from him so fast that she ended up slipping and falling, nearly sending Princess Presto to the ground.

"Ugh…" she groaned.

"Wonder Red, are you alright?" Alpha Pig asked. Wonder Red picked herself up and started brushing dirt off of her uniform.

"I'm fine," she said. "J-Just startled myself a little, is all."

"Are you two okay?" Princess Presto asked upon seeing Super Why's expression. Their leader immediately shook it off, shaking his hands frantically.

"Yes! We're fine!" they both answered quickly. Princess Presto wasn't convinced, and was about to answer another question when Woofster yelled, "Hey guys, come look at this!" The group made their way over to him, and saw that he was standing at the edge of the dirt path. In front of them was a river that looked pretty deep, and past that, there were more woods.

"If I'm not seeing things, there's a house all the way down there," Woofster said. At once, Super Why remembered the name of the story where he'd seen this before.

"This…this is 'Little Red Riding Hood', isn't it?" he asked.

Wonder Red gasped. "This is my story! But…everything's really messed up here," she said.

"Wow…this is awful," Alpha Pig remarked.

"We've got to stop the Evil Reader or else he'll do the same thing to everyone's stories," Princess Presto declared.

"First things first, we've got to go over the river," Super Why said.

"Leave that to me," Princess Presto said, twirling her magic spelling wand. "Wands up!"

As she started to spell the word 'boat', Woofster couldn't help but think back when the Evil Reader first invaded his story. The destruction that he had caused was much larger than this, as there was absolutely nothing left afterwards.

However, he was broken out of his flashback when the wind began to pick up, and it blew so hard that the Super Readers were nearly sent flying. Princess Presto had just finished building the boat, and was forced to hold her dress down because of the raging wind.

"What the heck is going on?!" Wonder Red yelled. Woofster looked up into the sky and saw the sky begin to swirl. Above, lightning flashed and a massive thunderclap followed, nearly jolting everyone out of their skin. The super dog's face melted into pure horror.

"They're coming! Get in the boat, NOW!" he yelled. The Super Readers scampered to the boat as fast as they could, but soon the sky exploded into light, blinding them. Then, there was a massive sonic boom that, combined with the wind, literally blew the team out of the water. The Super Readers crashed into the ground, and their boat slammed into a nearby tree, shattering into a thousand pieces. At once the light disappeared, and a small rumble followed.

Once that was over, Super Why sat up to see that they were on the other side. "I guess we didn't need that boat after all," he remarked.

"Oh man, my head hurts like crazy," Alpha Pig said, sitting up. He then turned to see that their boat was laying in pieces near the tree. "At least we didn't end up like the boat." Just then, he looked up to see the Evil Reader and Lexicon fly over them.

"So, we meet again, Super Readers, for the last time," Lexicon stated. "As you can clearly tell, I've brought a friend here to help me."

The Evil Reader smirked. "You've got something that I want-the Summoning Pin. Just hand it over, and we can forget about this whole thing," he said.

To everyone's surprise, it was Princess Presto who spoke up. "We'll never let someone like you have it, Evil Reader! You can count on it!" she replied angrily.

The Evil Reader laughed. "Oh ho! Feisty, aren't we? Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful when you're angry?" he said.

Princess Presto was aghast. "You're gross," she retorted.

"You'll come to respect me soon enough. In the meantime, here's something to cool you off, sweet cheeks," the supervillain retorted. Before anyone could remark on how creepy he was getting, he had already whipped out Doombringer and the Dark Prophecies.

_"By the powers of the Dark Prophecies, let the surrounding lands sink into utter darkness. Destroy all who oppose you, and let your power ravage the land!" _Doombringer began to glow a dark purple color and a massive sphere of purple and black energy began to form. The Super Readers looked absolutely horrified.

"While he's doing that, I'll summon your next opponents," Lexicon said, and pulled out the Dark Summons.

"Hear me, slaves of darkness. I am the one who gives you this charge: awaken and destroy everything in your path. Remember that you are completely unstoppable, and let nothing stand in your way!" Like before, the pages of the book began to glow, and the sky went black. Super Why, though, wasn't paying attention because he was focusing on the huge attack the Evil Reader was creating.

"Release your powers, my minions! Release them, NOW!" Lexicon screamed, and a bright red light shot from the pages of the book. It crashed into the ground where the Super Readers were standing, throwing everyone backwards from the force. When it disappeared, three people were standing in front of them. Wonder Red was shocked and horrified to see that her grandma was among the possessed villagers.

"GRANDMA!" she screamed and rushed over to help her.

"Wonder Red, don't-" Woofster yelled, but she was already gone. Upon hearing the electric hum of energy coming from above him, the super dog looked up to see that it was the Evil Reader's attack-and it was now a quarter of the Sun's size. His face could have stopped traffic.

"He's really using…that attack?!" he gasped. Super Why looked at him in shock.

"You know what attack he's using?" he asked. Woofster nodded.

"We need to think of something and fast!" Alpha Pig said. Before the others could say anything, a scream hit their ears. Super Why turned around to see Wonder Red fly through the air and hit the ground. He wasted no time in running over there to help her.

"Wonder Red, are you alright?!" he yelled as he came to her side. When she managed to sit up, he realized that she had been hurt pretty badly. A cut on the left side of her face was bleeding and covered with dirt, and her right eye was starting to swell. There were also noticeable cuts on her arms and legs.

"What happened to you?" was all he could ask.

"I was trying to save my grandma, but remember how I told you how she had knitting needles when she first attacked me?" She attempted a half smile. "Well, I can tell you that she still has them, so you'd better be careful."

Super Why didn't find this funny at all. "Wonder Red, you sit right here and rest, okay? We'll handle this," he said.

"Don't even count on it, Super Readers!" the Evil Reader laughed, and yelled, "Let the land sink into darkness! Diabolic Emission!"

Super Why was surprised to learn just how fast he could run. In seconds, he and the others flying for the safest place that they could go to in order to get away from the Diabolic Emission. The attack crashed into the ground, and exploded outwards, heading towards the Super Readers.

Being quick thinkers, the group took off for the sky as the attack continued to take everything in its vicinity with it, sucking up and destroying trees. By the time the Super Readers were high above the clouds, the Diabolic Emission had taken out nearly all of the forest. Hundreds of holes remained where trees used to be.

Wonder Red was shocked. "Holy cow..."

It was at that moment that a massive roar went through the sky, and the force was so great the Super Readers were sent falling out of the air. They crashed into another field not too far away from all of the chaos going on around them.

Super Why was the first to sit up after that impact, and looked around to see where that noise had come from. What he saw in front of him nearly made his heart stop.

The Big Bad Wolf, resident villain in this story, looked like the star in a monster film. His blue grey fur was rippled with muscles, and a dark purple aura surrounded him like it did for the other villagers. His eyes were now an amber yellow, and his vise-like jaws were lined with tiger's teeth.

Alpha Pig's and Wonder Red's looks had dissolved into ones of complete horror, as did Woofster's. There was no way in the world they were going to fight that, the other villagers, and the Evil Reader and Lexicon all at once. Super Why's mind raced to think of a plan.

"W-W-What are we going to do?" Alpha Pig stammered, terrified. Super Why didn't answer for a moment, but stood up to size up their situations. If they were to split up, they were at greater risk at getting ambushed by the Evil Reader and Lexicon. Out of the four, Alpha Pig was the only one who had an actual attack, and he was more than a little afraid of fighting. No doubt he and the others would get creamed by the villains.

However, it was a risk they had to take.

"We're going to have to split up," he said finally. "We'll have to go in two teams. Wonder Red and Alpha Pig, you take on the villagers. Woofster, Princess Presto and I will take on the Evil Reader. We'll try and stop them before they can try anything too tricky."

"But how exactly are we going to fight the villagers when one of them is taller than a skyscraper?" Wonder Red asked. The Big bad Wolf roared once more, forcing the kids to cover their ears.

Once it had ceased, Super Why said,"We'll get to that when it comes to it. Right now, we need to take care of the Evil Reader."

"On the contrary, it is I who should be taking care of you!" Everyone snapped to attention as they saw the Evil Reader hovering above them. His sword was blazing with yellow electricity.

"What's he doing?" Alpha Pig asked.

Woofster gaped in horror. "I know this attack! Everyone, RUN!" At once, all five took off running for the nearest object that they could find to hide themselves. But since the Diabolic Emission had destroyed nearly half of the forest, they couldn't go very far.

"_Full power, total destruction! Annihilation Impact!" _The Evil Reader slammed his sword into the ground and a wave of lightning surged through the earth, heading straight for the Super Readers. By this time, Princess Presto was already making a shield.

"HURRY, PRINCESS PRESTO!" Alpha Pig screamed.

"I'm hurrying!" The moment she formed the shield, the Annihilation Impact slammed straight into it and streams of lightning flew everywhere. The force of the collision was practically driving Princess Presto into the ground, but she refused to go down. Her face was set into a determined scowl as the attack pressed on.

The Evil Reader saw this and snickered. "Hmph, she's not half-bad. But let's see if she can defend herself against two of these attacks!" Another wave of yellow electricity came crashing down upon the shield, and this time, the other Super Readers had to hold onto Princess Presto to make sure she didn't go flying.

"It's so strong!" she ground out, doing her best to hold up the shield. When the attack ceased, the shield gave out, and the princess collapsed onto the ground, exhausted.

"Princess Presto, are you okay?" Super Why asked.

"Y-Yeah, for the most part," she replied breathlessly as her friends helped her up.

"So, you took two Annihilation Impacts head on and manage to hold up a shield long enough for it to pass. That's very impressive," the Evil Reader said. He seemed to be observing her as if he were inspecting a china doll.

Princess Presto was appalled by this. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm willing to give you a proposition, Super Readers-that is to say, an agreement. I will cease fighting and we can let this whole matter about the Summoning Pin go...if you let that princess of yours come with me," he said. At this, a truly sinister grin came upon his face.

All of the Super Readers, especially Princess Presto, were disgusted by this. It was bad enough that the guy wanted to take over the fairytale world, but this was taking it to another level.

"That...is so wrong on so many levels," Wonder Red said.

"You're telling me," Super Why said.

"You know what, forget about it!" Princess Presto said angrily. She glared at the Evil Reader. "I'm not about to go anywhere with you, Evil Reader. In fact, I don't even like you!"

The Evil Reader sighed. "Here I am offering you a chance to surrender, and you take it and throw it in my face. Well, isn't that just splendid." He pointed Doombringer at the Super Readers. "By the time I'm done with you, you're gong to wish you'd come with me instead." Then, without warning, he rushed forward and attempted to swipe at the Super Readers with his sword. The five jumped away as his sword came into contact with the ground, sending rocks everywhere. He soon turned around and launched an attack that was half the size of a solar flare.

Super Why had no time to react as the attack slammed straight into him. He crashed into the ground with a painful scream, creating a crater in the process.

"SUPER WHY!" Wonder Red yelled, and it was then that the Evil Reader ambushed her from behind. He had his sword raised and blazing with purple energy.

"DIE!" he screamed, but before he could reach her, Alpha Pig flew in out of nowhere, his hand glowing with blue energy.

"Wha-"

"Shining Circle!" He then fired the beam of energy at the Evil Reader, engulfing him in a ball of smoke. The two then turned to flee, but the Evil Reader recovered and slammed his sword into them, sending them to the ground as well. The only two left in his way were Princess Presto and Woofster. They looked at each other in fear.

"Woofster, what are we going to do?"

"Why are you asking me? I'm scared out of my mind!" Woofster replied. Princess Presto couldn't respond to this as the Evil Reader charged.

"This time you're coming with me, Princess!" he said, a wicked gleam in his eye. Both dog and human screamed as the supervillain came closer...

...but soon, his charge was halted by another scream-this one even louder. The Evil Reader stopped and turned to see what was going on.

On the battlefield, Wonder Red was standing there, looking more than a little peeved. In fact, her eyes were glowing red with rage. "You...you destroy our home, you took our families away, you ruined all of the fairytales and you're trying to hurt one of my friends?!" She glared at the Evil Reader so intensely that it seemed he was taken aback.

"You're not going to get away with this! Do you hear me?!" she yelled. "Never!"

The Evil Reader, after a few moments of staring dumbly, started to laugh. "You see, dear one, I can get away with anything I want, because I'm the most powerful supervillain in the universe. I have the legendary Sword of Sealing, which continues to feed me strength even now! I AM INVINCIBLE! Therefore, there is no way that you can stop me!"

Super Why managed to slowly sit up after this. His blue eyes were heated with rage. "Leave her alone, Evil Reader!" he yelled. "No one asked for you to say anything!"

"If I recall correctly, neither did I," the Evil Reader snarled. Then, in a lightning fast motion, he flung a ball of white-hot lightning that hit Super Why and Alpha Pig head on. The two were sent flying backwards several feet, and crashed into a tree.

"Okay, that's IT!" Princess Presto said. "I'm tired of you hurting my friends, Evil Reader! Woofster, let's get him!"

But before the two superheroes could do anything, a massive wave of invisible energy radiated through the sky. It was so strong, the two were blown back several feet.

"What was that?" Princess Presto asked.

"Muse calls it magical pressure. It's usually used to show how powerful an enemy is," Woofster explained. His face was set into worry. "But...I've never felt a wave that powerful before..." When another wave passed by, his eyes snapped towards Wonder Red. "That wave...it just came from Wonder Red!"

"What's going on then?" Princess Presto asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling that this battle's going to change for us," he said.

At the moment, nobody made a sound as Wonder Red, head down and fists clenched at her sides, started to tremble. The Evil Reader thought at first that she was going to cry. His grin grew even wider.

"Aw, are you going to cry? Come now, let's see your pathetic little tears," he taunted, "because we all know who's going to win at the end." He then began to laugh hysterically. Woofster glared at him, and Princess Presto watched her friend, worried.

With that insult, Wonder Red's remaining self-control snapped like a overstretched rubber band. She lifted her head and screamed to the sky- a tormented scream so loud it startled everyone who heard it. Even the possessed villagers looked to see what was going on.

Super Why and Alpha Pig stared at the sight of their friend screaming in rage, terrified. "Um, Super Why...?"

"I think we should get out of here!" he yelled, and yanked Alpha Pig to his feet as the ground around Wonder Red began to crack and splinter. Bits and pieces of rock started to gather around her as a red hot aura surrounded her body. It wasn't long before the entire ground started shaking.

"What in the world is going on?" Princess Presto asked. Woofster seemed to be afraid and amazed at the same time.

"Is...is this what I think it is?" he muttered to himself.

The Evil Reader made to attack, but then there was a huge wave of pressure that threw him backwards a hundred feet. Princess Presto and Woofster nearly fell out of the sky. Wonder Red's scream continued to echo throughout the heavens, and the aura around her grew so bright that everyone had to cover their eyes.

"What?!" That was the only word the Evil Reader could sputter as he watched what was happening. Super Why and Alpha Pig, who had ran into the forest, were rooted to their spots.

And then, the power around her exploded, creating a massive wave of pressure that cleared the forest of all remaining trees and blew the Evil Reader backwards hundreds of feet. This time, Princess Presto and Woofster did fall out of the sky due to the immense power of the wave. The monstrous wolf was also pushed backwards, as were several of the possessed villagers. Super Why and Alpha Pig were hurled through the forest and tumbled to the ground. Clouds of dust and rocks surrounded them.

"What the heck was that?!" Super Why gasped before coughing.

"Heck if I know!" Alpha Pig replied.

The aura disappeared only to reveal something stranger. The Super Readers and the Evil Reader were staring in absolute shock at what they were seeing.

Wonder Red was standing there, her hands clenched to her side, but that wasn't what bewildered everyone. The same red aura that had surrounded her earlier now completely covered her body, and her hair was now a darker shade of brown. When she opened her eyes, they were a soul-piercing red, reflecting her now barely restrained anger.

Everyone was shocked, but no one was more shocked than the Evil Reader. His face turned to that of horror, and a few beads of sweat trickled down.

"Th-That's...it can't be..." He pointed a shaky finger at her. "The Berserker Mode?!"

Lexicon, who had been waiting with the other possessed villagers, flew over to see what was going on. He was more than a little irritated.

"Evil Reader, what is taking you so long? I thought you took care of those brats ages ago!" He stopped next to him, and following where his line of vision was, turned to Wonder Red...and his face could have stopped traffic.

"What...what are you?!" he screamed, horrified.

The now powered up Wonder Red looked at Lexicon and the Evil Reader, and a dangerous smile appeared on her face. This only made the villains even more nervous than ever.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

For the first time in his life, the Evil Reader felt weak. He couldn't believe that a superhero, let alone one without any training whatsoever, had the potential to unlock the Berserker mode. It then occurred to him that even if he were to boost Doombringer to full power, he wouldn't be able to make even the slightest scratch on her. Unless he were able to use his own Berserker mode, he was screwed.

But he wasn't about to let some elementary school brat beat him to a pulp. He had a mission to conquer the world, and if he was going to beat her, he needed all the power he could get.

The Evil Reader closed his eyes, silently summoning the powers of darkness. His teeth gritted in rage, he opened his eyes again, and let out a scream that made Lexicon shudder and forced Princess Presto to cover her ears. At once, a massive purple aura surrounded him, and the wave of pressure he created blew everyone back at least 100 yards. When the aura faded, it revealed a powered up Evil Reader with spiky black hair and glowing red eyes. Doombringer was blazing with electricity.

"I'm going to end this once and for all," he ground out. Doombringer called out _"Annihilation Impact Genocidal Shift," _and at once a mass amount of lightning surrounded Wonder Red in all directions. Lexicon was impressed, while the other Super Readers were shocked.

Wonder Red, though, only smirked as she got into a fighting stance. "Not if I end it first," she replied. This response only made the Evil Reader angrier.

Then, he launched all of the attacks, and the battle of the Berserkers had begun.

_**After two months of not working on this story, I've finally taken the time to sit down and work on this chapter! It feels great to work on this!**_

_**So, yeah. The Berserker Mode is my version of Super Saiyan form from DBZ, but there are downside effects to it, which will be explained later on in the story. The Evil Reader does get some development here, and I hope to do the same for Lexicon as well. Muse will come back, and we'll get to see the fight between Wonder Red and the Evil Reader! Who will win? You decide!**_

_**I may bump the rating a bit, because next chapter, there will be a fight so huge it'll seem like it came straight out of DBZ. Just wanted to put it out there.**_

_**The Evil Reader's crush on Princess Presto is in fact in the written version of the story...of course, that wouldn't happen because Princess Presto made it very clear she hates this guy. Also, this isn't the last time he'll try to take her for himself...**_

_**Oh and here is a list of the attacks that appeared in this chapter:**_

_**Diabolic Emission: Inspired by Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, which has an attack of the same name. This is the Evil Reader's most destructive attack, but it takes a long time for it to charge and it uses up a ton of energy. The Evil Reader creates a sphere of black energy, and then slams it into the ground, creating massive destruction.**_

_**Annihilation Impact: This is a standard lightning attack used by the Evil Reader. He covers Doombringer with yellow lightning and slams it into the ground, creating a wave of powerful lightning. Genocidal Shift creates eight waves all at once, which surround the opponent and home in on them.**_

_**Solar flare attack: It will appear again next chapter, but this attack is called Thunderbolt Cut, and it's one of the Evil Reader's weaker (surprised?) attacks. **_

_**Shining Circle: Alpha Pig's attack that appeared last chapter. This version isn't named in the movie, but it's officially called Shining Circle Impact.  
**_

_**Stay tuned for Chapter 10!**_


	10. Battle in the Second Door, Part 2

Chapter 10: Battle in the Second Door, Part 2

A bright blue light appeared out of the sky, making it appear otherworldly since it was a big backdrop against the roiling red and black sky. From it, a streak of orange light sped towards earth, showing no sign of stopping.

Muse pulled out Sparkbreaker's default sword form, and apologized. "I'm sorry, Sparkbreaker. I have to use you again just when you were starting to recharge…"

_"Don't worry, master. My power levels are almost completely filled," _her device replied.

"Even then, you deserve a good rest since you've fought so hard the last few days…however, it can't be helped," Muse replied. "I have to help the Super Readers. Who knows what trouble they've gotten into?"

As if to answer her question, there was a massive explosion that rocked the area and created a massive sonic boom that nearly threw her out of the sky. She activated Sparkbreaker's normal form, and managed to grind to a halt. What she saw made her gasp.

A large cloud of yellow energy could be seen hovering over a section of the forest. Massive holes stood where trees used to be. Eight massive trenches were carved out into the dirt. And up in the air, two streaks of red and purple light crashed into one another, making the sky look like a spectacular light show.

Muse looked over to the side, and saw Princess Presto and the others running away from Lexicon, who was attempting to attack them. That sight alone got Muse out of her stupor, and she summoned light on Sparkbreaker's blade.

"Ready to do this, Sparkbreaker?" she asked.

_"You bet, Master!" _her Device cheerfully replied. With her face set in determination, Muse took off for the ruined battlefield.

* * *

"Stay still so I can at least hit you, you little brats!" Lexicon growled as he summoned more dark energy from his device, Cross Blade, and flung it at them. The device in question were two single edged swords that could be joined together to form a larger sword. Lexicon, though, preferred to use two swords.

Alpha Pig, Princess Presto and Woofster were running back and forth, avoiding his attacks. One wave of energy narrowly missed hitting Alpha Pig in the back, and Princess Presto hadn't been lucky as one wave had thrown her into a boulder. Super Why had been present during the fight, but Lexicon had put him under a binding spell, effectively forcing him to sit out.

After missing another wave of energy, Alpha Pig huffed, "We can't keep this up all day, Woofster!"

"I know, but do you have any better ideas?" Woofster yelled, and then he ducked for another wave of energy sailed past his head. It flew into a remaining tree and cut it clean in half. The massive evergreen collapsed with a huge crash.

"We have to come up with some sort of attack if we want to stop him. But what could we do?" Princess Presto said. Woofster looked up in alarm to see Lexicon suddenly charge in her direction.

"LOOK OUT!" he screamed. Princess Presto looked up just in time to see Lexicon rush up to her with the sword on his right hand blazing with energy. He grinned as he raised it high into the air.

All of a sudden, there was a loud "NO!" that rang through the air. Princess Presto barely opened her eyes to see Super Why leap in front of her and block Lexicon's strike with his Why Writer. The collision nearly threw both of them backwards, but Princess Presto made sure to grab onto his shoulders to keep him steady. The force of Lexicon's attack was so great that his cape was getting ripped to pieces. Several torn shreds went flying into Princess Presto's face.

Lexicon was about to use the other sword to drive them both into the ground when there was another shout that rang through the air.

_"Stardust Fall-Maximum Impact!" _

Lexicon turned around and saw fourteen gold comets rain down from the sky. He had no time to react as they all crashed into the ground around him with crushing force. Super Why and Princess Presto were flung into a boulder, and Alpha Pig and Woofster were thrown to the ground. The bombardment above them ceased, leaving a massive cloud of dust hovering where Lexicon stood.

Woofster was the first of the four to recover from that. He gasped. "It can't be…Muse?!"

The girl in question floated down to the ground, her weapon still in place. She smiled. "I'm back, Woofster," she said. Woofster wasted no time in running over and practically tackling her to the ground. He then started covering her in doggy kisses.

"Muse, thank goodness you're back! I thought we were doomed!" he cried out. Muse laughed, and then put a hand on his head to get him to stop licking her face.

"I wouldn't say that just yet, Woofster. We do have three more doors to go through before we can save the day. But it's great to see you guys managed to make it this far without being pummeled into dog food," Muse said.

Alpha Pig got up next, and he was genuinely surprised to see her. "Muse, you're back!" Super Why and Princess Presto rushed over to their friends as well, extremely grateful. It was then that she noticed haw bad all of them looked.

"You all look terrible. How long have you been fighting?" she asked.

"Several hours. And it wasn't easy, because Lexicon's just as powerful as the Evil Reader is," Super Why replied.

"Speaking of the Evil Reader, where is he? I figured he was coming to fight you guys," she said.

"He was fighting us, but then he turned to fight someone else," Princess Presto replied. Muse was about to ask who it was when an explosion rocked the sky once more. Everyone covered their eyes as a massive wave of magical pressure swept over them, and with it debris of all sorts. When everything settled down, Muse opened her eyes again.

"T-That wave of magical pressure…I've never felt anything like it before!" she exclaimed. "Where did it come from?" She didn't have to look far for her answer, as she got a good look at the two opponents who were currently hovering in midair. The first was definitely the Evil Reader, but his hair and eyes had changed drastically. The second person nearly made Muse do a double take.

"Is that…Wonder Red?" she whispered. It looked like her, but at the same time, it wasn't. Her body was literally red hot with power, and her eyes were the same soul-piercing red as the Evil Reader's eyes were. The two were staring each other down, looking ready to fight again.

"Yeah. She got fed up with the Evil Reader attacking us and boasting about it, so she got mad…and then unlocked the Berserker Mode," Princess Presto replied. Muse looked at her in shock.

"We were there when that happened," Super Why said, seeing her look of disbelief. "And then, the Evil Reader has his own Berserker Mode. They've been going at it for a while."

Muse continued to stare in shock at the sight. "I…I didn't think she had it in her…"

"Neither did I. But let's hope that Red knows what she's doing," Super Why replied. Everyone nodded, and it was then that Lexicon emerged from the cloud of smoke and rocks. His clothes were ripped, and his face was set into a hardened scowl.

"Don't think that you've got this taken care of, Super Readers. And since you have Muse back, it just means I'll have to step my game up even more," he said.

The remaining Super Readers, including Woofster and Muse, got into a fighting stance. Muse pointed her weapon at the evil advisor.

"Bring it, Lexicon."

* * *

_"Annihilation Impact!" _the Evil Reader screamed, and once again flung the deadly lightning bolt at Wonder Red. The massive attack was practically the size of a solar flare, and it seemed to grow larger as it neared its target.

Wonder Red, though, merely smirked. When the attack was in range, she merely backhanded the attack into another section of the forest. There was a bright flash, and then a massive explosion occurred in the area. This only served to make the Evil Reader angrier.

"Why can't I hit you?!" he growled, and he summoned even more energy on his blade. His red eyes bright with rage, he rushed forward, intending to hit her with it. Before he reached her, however, she disappeared in a flash, seeming to have phased out of existence.

The Evil Reader managed to take one look around before he felt something ram into his back, hard. It hurt so badly, he could do nothing but double over in pain. When he turned around to see what had hit him in the back, he saw Wonder Red's elbow in his back. Apparently, she had hit him with such force that even in his Berserker Mode, she had managed to cause him to fall in pain.

But she wasn't satisfied with that. Disappearing again, she reappeared in front of the Evil Reader, and sent him flying into the air with a leaping roundhouse kick, making him lose his grip on Doombringer. He rushed downwards to get it, but then Wonder Red sent him flying again with an uppercut. This time, Doombringer fell to the ground with a massive slam. She leaped after him and driving home a two-handed overhead slam that sent the supervillain crashing into the ground.

"Had enough?" Wonder Red growled, her voice low and threatening. The Evil Reader struggled to sit up after the impact of the crash, and glared at him. Trying to regain his composure through his pain, his pupils contracted in fury.

"You…you're gonna PAY for that!" he screamed. "If you want to fight with your fists, then fine! I'll give you a fight you'll never forget!" The dark purple aura blazed to life around him once more, and he let out a battle cry before he charged for her again, his hands balled into fists. He drew his left hand back, hoping to catch her in a left hook that would distract her and allow him to sneak a magic attack.

So he was surprised when she caught his hand with very little effort. He tried to pry his hand from her grip, but Wonder Red had the strength of ten elephants in her arm. He then attempted to punch her with his right arm, but she grabbed that one just as quickly. Then, she started to force his arms at an unnatural angle, and they bent. A cracking sound resounded throughout the air, and the Evil Reader screamed, a sound that could be heard in Canada.

The other Super Readers, who were fighting Lexicon, stopped to see where that noise had come from. They all gasped when they saw Wonder Red practically twisting the Evil Reader's arms off.

"W-Whoa…" Super Why gasped. Then, she hurled the Evil Reader to the ground again, creating a massive cloud of dust and rocks that could be seen for miles. Even Lexicon had stopped to see what was going on. When she had tossed the Evil Reader to the ground, he got in a rage, and flew off to fight her.

Wonder Red phased out of existence again, and Lexicon stopped in midair to look for her. "Where did she go?!" he growled.

"Right behind you," she said behind him. Lexicon turned around only to be met with a brutal right hook to the face, which caused blood to come up in his nose and mouth. The force of the attack sent him crashing to the ground, right next to the Evil Reader, who was sprawled out on the battlefield.

Lexicon coughed and spit blood out of his mouth, and it was during this moment that he felt very faint energy radiating from the Evil Reader. He turned around and saw that the dark purple aura around him was flickering.

"Evil Reader, you're running out of strength! You won't last another minute against her! We have to retreat!" he said. The word 'retreat' seemed to jog the Evil Reader's senses, as he managed to sit up and glare at Lexicon.

"You fool! I'm not going to let myself get beat up by a scrap of a superhero! Just because she has the Berserker Mode doesn't mean she can't be beaten," he said.

"You should talk! The way you are now, you're nothing but a punching bag to her!" Lexicon said. The Evil Reader ignored him, and got to his feet. The purple aura blazed to life once more.

"I'll show her…I'll show her that _I _am invincible, and that I won't give up until I kill them! Every single one of them…including her!" he growled. Lexicon attempted to warn him again, but the Evil Reader took off into the sky, ready to attack her again. Wonder Red saw him, and flew down to meet him, her right hand balled into a fist.

The minute the two collided, a massive sonic boom resounded throughout the area, creating forceful winds that blew Lexicon and the other Super Readers down. Then, they started throwing various punches and kicks at each other at rapid speeds, to the point where they looked like a blur in midair. Everyone stared up at the fight in amazement.

The Evil Reader managed to hit Wonder Red in the face, but she recovered quickly and slammed her right foot into his stomach. Fighting through the pain, he summoned black lightning into his hand, and threw a punch at her, but she caught his hand and flung him backwards. The pain in his arm was unbearable at this point, and he screamed in pain.

Focused on finishing this fight, Wonder Red summoned a red energy sword and flew towards the Evil Reader. Righting himself, he summoned even more energy as he attempted to defend himself from the attack…

…but right then, he felt a cold chill wash over his body. His eyes widening in shock, he looked down at his hands to see that the aura surrounding them was disappearing. But it wasn't just there; it was all over his body, and soon the red hot rage left his eyes and his hair reverted back to normal.

It was at that moment that he remembered what had happened to him earlier when he had come here: he hadn't stopped to replenish his energy after his fight with Muse. And now he had lost the Berserker Mode, meaning that he had officially lost his energy.

The Evil Reader's face practically disintegrated in horror and shock as he realized just how screwed he was. Wonder Red flew at him then, and slammed her sword viciously into his chest, hurling him to the ground once more. The impact of the crash threw the other Super Readers to the ground, and Lexicon stared in horror.

The energy sword disappeared from Wonder Red's hand, and she floated down to the ground. She stared hatefully at the Evil Reader, who was struggling to stand.

"I hope you learned your lesson, Evil Reader. Nobody taunts me and gets away with it," she proclaimed.

The Evil Reader didn't answer, but Lexicon did. "You think you've won…but don't think that we'll give up so easily. Those powers of yours won't protect you for long."

Wonder Red responded to this by dashing behind her and punching Lexicon in the face, breaking his nose with little to no effort at all. The advisor was hurled backwards into a remaining tree.

Just then, there was a massive roar that shook the earth, and all of the Super Readers looked up to see the monstrous wolf coming closer. Every step he took caused the ground underneath the kids to shake.

Lexicon noticed this, and yelled, "Finish them! SHOOT THEM DOWN!" The wolf stopped fifty feet in front of the Super Readers, and opened his mouth. A large sphere of light was starting to appear in his mouth.

Woofster and Muse gaped. "A light cannon?!"

"That's right, Super Readers. This light cannon is so powerful that it wipes things out on contact…including pesky superhero brats!" Lexicon laughed as he watched the Super Readers' horrified expressions. "And if you survive, Red's grandma will certainly finish you off!"

That alone caused Wonder Red's rage to disappear. The red aura around her disappeared and she went back to normal. Her eyes, however, were filled with rage.

"Lexicon, if you try to mess with my friends, you're gonna have to go through me! The Evil Reader learned that lesson the hard way. Don't make me have to teach you the same thing," she growled.

"Let's see how far you'll go to protect them. SHOOT HER DOWN!" Lexicon yelled at the Big Bad Wolf. The orange and yellow beam thundered forward, heading straight for Wonder Red and the Super Readers.

"WONDER RED!" Super Why screamed, and ran to do something, anything, to stop her from taking that light cannon at full power…

All of a sudden, a red light fell out of the sky, and it hit Wonder Red seconds before the attack hit her. The beam of light was so bright that everyone had to cover their eyes. Super Why was pushed backwards due to the force, and the light cannon seemed to have dissipated in midair.

Lexicon was shocked. "Again?!" he shouted.

* * *

When Wonder Red opened her eyes, she found herself floating in a pillar of red light. "Whoa, what the heck's going on here?" she shouted.

_"Not only have you unlocked the Berserker Mode, but your loyalty and love for your friends has allowed you to earn your upgrade, Wonder Red,"_ a voice boomed.

"Hey, aren't you Jeremiah, the guy Alpha Pig was talking about?"

_"Your insight serves you well. However, I must give you a warning about the Berserker Mode. The more you use it, the more likely you are to lose your powers in the future. That's why you have to learn how to control it instead of calling it when you're angry," _Jeremiah said.

"Geez, I've got to be careful. But, what kind of power up will I be getting?"

_"Since you have a rather fiery attitude, your powers will be mostly fire-based. Fire is a dangerous element at times, so don't use it randomly," _Jeremiah said. Then a beam of light hit her badge, and she gasped. Her badge was outlined with several little circles.

"Cool," she replied.

_"Do you think you're up to the task, Wonder Red?" _Jeremiah asked.

"For the record, I have no idea what the heck is going on here, but I'll give it a shot!" she said.

_"Then I trust you'll do well. Until then, Wonder Red, farewell." _The light disappeared, bringing her back to the field of battle. She was still hovering in midair, and glared at the Wolf.

"Let's finish this!" she said, and summoned her emotional willpower to create a bright red light on her badge. She continued to summon more energy until a burst of fire appeared.

Her brown eyes glowing with heat, Wonder Red raised her right hand and created a bow out of the torrents of fire surrounding her. Creating an arrow out of her left hand, she notched the arrow and pulled back, aiming at the wolf.

_"Flaming Arrow!" _she cried, and released the arrow. It propelled towards the wolf at the speed of light, but then Red's grandma and Little Boy Blue jumped in front of the attack to defend the wolf, possibly on Lexicon's orders.

Perfect.

The arrow went clean through all three, a streak of light following as it did. The villagers hovered in the air for a moment, and then screamed before being covered in a bright red light. Then, they appeared in clear white crystals, without the dark aura surrounding them, and the crystals flew into the sky, eventually disappearing from sight.

Lexicon looked like he was going to pass out. Wonder Red towards him, her eyes still hot with anger.

"I hope you won't try something like this again, Lexicon. Because next time, you'll be in the same state as the Evil Reader," Muse said coldly. Lexicon muttered something under his breath, and a magic circle appeared in front of him. A shape materialized on it, and then the aura disappeared to reveal the Evil Reader-beaten, dirty and unconscious-with Doombringer by his side. The evil advisor glared at them.

"This…isn't…over…" Lexicon growled, wincing at his broken nose. Then, he disappeared in a wave of darkness.

Once Lexicon disappeared, Wonder Red floated to the ground, and walked towards the other Super Readers. What was remaining of her aura blazed throughout the forest. Above, a beam of sunlight appeared around the superheroes.

Super Why cautiously took a step forward, not sure what she was going to do. She, however, smiled.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked. He nodded, mute at her presence.

"Really…I'm…glad…" The aura around her disappeared completely, and she collapsed into his arms as if exhausted. Luckily, Super Why was right there to catch her.

"Is she going to be alright?" Princess Presto asked.

"She'll be fine. The Berserker Mode takes a lot out of you when you use it too long," Muse replied.

"Still…I'm shocked by what happened during that fight. It's like something that came out of a superhero show," Alpha Pig replied.

"Indeed. She wasn't joking when she said she wouldn't let the Evil Reader get away with hurting us," Woofster said.

"Seeing her tired is making me tired as well," Alpha Pig replied. "Let's find the next piece of the Summoning Pin so we can get out of here."

As if on cue, a small red beam floated down towards them, and fell into Super Why's hand. When the aura disappeared, he discovered that it was another part of the Summoning Pin.

"Wow, this must be our lucky day," Super Why remarked. Holding Wonder Red with one arm, he reached for his Super Duper Computer and pulled it out. It went straight into the computer, and another piece of the pin appeared on the diagram.

"Two down, three to go," Alpha Pig said. "But, aren't we supposed to go to the next world?"

Another door appeared-but this one wasn't marked with a number on the top. When it swung open, it revealed nothing but blackness.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Woofster said. He went forward and so did the other Super Readers. To their surprise, they didn't go falling through it like they had before. When they went through it, the door closed. The Super Readers turned around to see that they were back in the same corridor when they'd first arrived in the book.

"Um, I have no idea what's going on," Alpha Pig said.

"Neither do I," Super Why replied.

"I think this means we have to take a break before we go to the next door. You have to admit, our fights were pretty tiring," Woofster said.

"So, for now, let's take it easy," Muse said. At once, the Super Readers sat down on the ground, exhausted beyond belief. Alpha Pig took off his shoes to rub his feet.

"Man, my feet hurt like crazy," he groaned.

"You're lucky, Alpha Pig. My shoes are nearly destroyed," Super Why added.

While the kids were talking to each other, Woofster started to feel tired. It wasn't until his eyes started closing that he realized he had to go to sleep.

Muse noticed, and gently placed a hand on the dog's head. "I think you need to sleep for a little bit, Woofster. You haven't slept since we were at the Book Club."

"Thanks, Muse. I don't think I can keep my eyes open for much longer anyway," Woofster said. Muse merely scratched behind his ears once before joining the other Super Readers to talk to them. Woofster noticed that Super Why looked a little red in the face, possibly from holding Wonder Red. He chuckled silently to himself, thinking that it was cute how flustered he was around girls.

Soon, however, he closed his eyes again, and drifted off to sleep.

**_So, that's it for Chapter 10! I hope Wonder Red wasn't too OOC in this chapter, because she's going to be the first person to be able to defeat the Evil Reader. Chapter 11 is going to be more of a 'break' chapter, where the heroes and villains take the time to reflect on their battles. In the case of the Evil Reader and Lexicon, this is also going to be a great time to develop their characters. _**

**_Chapter 11 will explain Woofster's past, and the Evil Reader and Lexicon's as well. Plus, we'll get some more Whyatt/Red tease! Read and Review!_**


	11. Reflections

Chapter 11: Reflections 

In an alternate dimension, the Evil Reader and Lexicon were sitting on opposite sides of the room, not talking to each other. The Evil Reader was sitting behind a protective barrier that was also giving off healing energy. From what the old man said, he would have his powers back in a few hours from sitting under it. But at the moment, that wasn't what crossed his mind. It was his fight with Wonder Red, the Super Reader that he'd faced off earlier. His face set into a scowl as he recalled all of the details of the fight.

He hadn't thought that she'd be powerful enough to knock him out of the Berserker Mode, or to gain her own power up afterwards. Although it had been his own fault that he'd lost his energy during that fight, it didn't at all change his perception that the Super Readers were more powerful than they looked. The fact that she'd been able to unlock the Berserker Mode-a power up found in very few people- was a dead giveaway.

He clenched his fist, shaking with anger. Soon, he'd have his powers back. And when he did get them back, he's going to make sure that the Super Readers were utterly defeated once and for all.

Lexicon, sitting behind a protective barrier of his own, winced at the pain in the bridge of his nose. That girl had a hard hit; he had to give her props for that. He should consider himself lucky-she might have killed him if he were hit anywhere else. He looked over at the Evil Reader. He looked more akin to a mummy, and was wrapped covered in bandages from his head to his toes. His scowl told Lexicon everything that he needed to know: he was plotting revenge.

Revenge was something relatively familiar to Lexicon, since it was the reason he was on the side of evil in the first place. Before then, he had never really liked the side of evil, and liked to associate himself with the 'good guys'. Even so, he and Princess Muse, the king's daughter, hated each other with a passion.

Things had gone remotely well until he had met a beautiful woman in the court. She was from another kingdom not far from Major Land, and was of noble birth from what he'd gathered. She had beautiful blond hair, and emerald green eyes that shone in the sunlight. When he'd finally gathered the courage to ask her who she was, her voice was what made him melt like butter.

Angelica. Never had he met a woman who could capture his heart so easily. For the next two years or so, they were inseparable and they were known all throughout the court as a couple. It wasn't a secret that everyone, including Muse, was hoping that the two would get married. Lexicon himself had purchased a beautiful engagement ring that he hoped to present to her on Valentine's Day.

Sadly, that day never came.

Muse's father, King Mephisto, had a council of high advisors called the High Cleric who had power second to only the king himself. Lexicon hated them, and the feeling was mutual. He always believed that the group would attempt to backstab the king at any time they saw fit. The High Cleric not only told Lexicon that he was unable to marry Angelica, but they also had the nerve to call his beloved a traitor of the kingdom. The reason they suspected this was because she had an interest in locating the Sword of Sealing.

Back in those days, talk about such weapons would drive an entire kingdom to war, and the Sword of Sealing was high on the list. But Angelica hadn't known any better, since she'd grown up in the countryside, where talk about war was relatively small. Still, Lexicon had taken up the issue with the king and asked for several of the advisors to step down from office. Mephisto had been somewhat skeptical of the advisors from the beginning, so he agreed with Lexicon to have five of the advisors removed from office. After this, he figured things should have returned to normal.

However, it was anything but. The High Cleric was enraged with Lexicon for this, and they began plotting ways to get rid of him. Angelica had overheard one of their meetings, and fearing for her beloved, she had asked Lexicon if they'd run away together and he had promised. They'd spent hours planning their escape route, making sure that they'd find a way to keep the king's guards from discovering them.

But they had somehow found a way. The day that they were supposed to leave, the two had been cornered by the High Cleric members. They continued to accuse her of stealing the Sword, and for breaking the law. When Angelica attempted to plead her innocence, the High Cleric lost patience, and one member flung hot blue wizard fire towards them. Lexicon attempted to put up a barrier, but he was blocked by a binding spell. He screamed for her to run, but she had also been bound by the same binds that captured him.

There was a bright flash that covered the area then, and a hollow scream. When Lexicon had opened his eyes again, he found his beloved gone. There was absolutely no trace of her. She had been disintegrated by the powerful blast of fire. The only thing that was left of her was a pin that she'd brought from her home country. It had fallen in front of his feet, glimmering in the remaining sunlight.

After that, it was like his mind was separated from his body. He had felt his magic snap the binds like rubber bands. He had felt his legs propel himself towards the advisors, and saw his hand snatch a sword from one of them. He heard a voice as unrecognizable as his own scream as he screamed, "YOU MURDERERS! YOU KILLED HER!" And he saw nothing but the color red and the horror on the advisor's faces as he killed every last one of them.

The king had found him curled into a ball in the midst of the bloodbath, rocking and saying her name over and over. Word spread throughout the kingdom like wildfire, and soon, Lexicon found himself losing his title of head Advisor and sent to a mental institution a week later. Before he left the castle, the king had asked him if he would forgive him for his actions.

Lexicon's only response was this: _"I can never forgive you, Mephisto. I can only hope that God can."_ And he had shut the door on him, heading towards the truck that was to take him off.

Two years spent in the mental institution had given him plenty of time to think, and do his own research on the Sword of Sealing. In order to plot his revenge on Mephisto and the rest of Major Land, he planned to get his hands on the Sword to use it to bring Angelica back to life, and to rid the fairy tale realm of the country that had caused him so much pain.

However, to obtain it, he had to first find the legendary Reader's Amulet, which is said to give one control over all of the fairy tales in the world. Without that amulet, he would never be able to truly destroy Major Land. And he didn't have any powers over reading, so that was also out of the question.

He needed a miracle to obtain both items…and one night, he burst in.

The Evil Reader was also after the Reader's Amulet and the Sword of Sealing, but his purpose was for world domination and rewriting all of the stories as he saw fit. When Lexicon had told him that he was unable to leave prison, the Evil Reader had responded by blowing out the wall that kept him from the outside world. From that moment on, Lexicon dedicated himself to causing chaos, and carefully plotting his revenge. Gone was the wise, cunning, but somewhat good advisor from the old days. Now, he was completely and utterly evil, ready to steamroll over anyone in his way.

Reviewing his dark past made Lexicon remember why he was working with the Evil Reader in the first place. At first, he didn't really enjoy the idea of world domination, as it had been done countless times and nobody ever succeeded. Besides, once world domination was complete, what was the conqueror supposed to do afterwards? However, he didn't dare argue with the Evil Reader. You didn't ever argue with him. You surrendered. And so Lexicon kept his opinions to himself, although a grumble would escape his lips from time to time.

Waiting in the shadows would soon pay off, however. In the next few worlds, he would be able to finally get rid of the Evil Reader and get to his goal. He looked down at his jacket. There, on his left breast pocket, was Angelica's pin. He had never removed it from this spot after the last three years. His eyes misted over when he remembered her.

"Just wait, Angelica. I'll be able to bring you back soon," he whispered.

"Will you shut up over there? I can't get any sleep if you're talking to yourself!" The Evil Reader's angry shout snapped Lexicon from his reverie. He looked up to see the supervillain in question glare at him with half-lidded eyes.

"My apologies, Evil Reader. I was just remembering something," Lexicon said.

"Whatever. I don't really care about your life story or anything like that, so don't launch into a long story," the supervillain growled, and settled back into a comfortable position.

"Why are you so impossible?" Lexicon muttered.

"What do you think? I just suffered a humiliating defeat at the hands of a Super Reader! A Super Reader, who is possibly the weakest type of superhero ever! Of course I'm angry!" the Evil Reader snapped.

Lexicon blinked. It hadn't occurred to him much, but now that he thought about it, the possibility was highly likely. "Evil Reader…were you once a Super Reader?"

The Evil Reader flashed him a look with such anger in it that Lexicon was taken aback. "_Don't_ ask me about that. You say one more thing about it, and I'll kill you. I swear on the Sword of Sealing, I'll **kill **you," he said.

Lexicon stared at the supervillain in shock…and found something hauntingly familiar in those emerald green eyes. It was the same iron determination that he had in his eyes nearly every morning, and with it, mixed with a desire to never go back to the past. At once, he realized that unlike the rest of the Evil Reader's threats, this was one was serious. And to his shock, he found himself becoming afraid.

The Evil Reader sat back down, and closed his eyes again. "Wake me up in about an hour. That's when I'm supposed to get all of my energy back, right?" Before Lexicon could answer, the Evil Reader was already fast asleep.

Lexicon stared at him, shocked. The Evil Reader was once a Super Reader? It should have occurred to him before, seeing as he had the 'Reader' part of his name. But if he was uncomfortable with people finding out about his past as a Super Reader, then why would he continue to associate himself with them? Was it all just to prove that he still had reading powers so he could get at the Reader's Amulet?

The advisor leaned against the wall and stared up at the swirling vortex that was the ceiling. It was partially blocked out due to the powerful barrier that was covering him. He closed his eyes. It would do good to get some sleep, because they'd be heading for the next few worlds soon. And they certainly wouldn't be able to sleep during that time.

As he drifted off to sleep, however, he couldn't help but wonder about the mystery behind the Evil Reader's past…

* * *

_Destruction._

_That was the only word that Woofster could use to describe what had become of his story. Trees that were once green and healthy were now shriveled and dying. The earth that had been so full of life was now barren and destroyed. Fire blazed throughout the woods, and people from the villages beyond were screaming in terror. Lightning flashed and thunder crashed in the sky above him, as if commemorating the chaos. Woofster realized that he had nowhere to run when he nearly ran off of a steep cliff. Little rocks scattered down to the abyss below. The sight of it made him gulp._

_And then, there was the voice that snaked up his skin. "You lost, little doggy?" Woofster turned around to see him-the one who'd caused the aforementioned destruction. In his hand was a powerful sword that was blazing with dark electricity._

_Before Woofster had a chance to run, the Evil Reader pointed his sword at him, rendering him immobile. He shouted for help, but then his dictionary badge began to glow brightly. He looked up to see the Evil Reader looking inside his dictionary badge for something, and then he removed his sword. The glow disappeared as well. _

_"So, you are a Super Reader. Figures, if you have 'Dictionary Power'," the Evil Reader said. "Now that I've caught you right where I want you, I might as well get rid of you for good." He pulled out a book that Woofster immediately recognized as the Dark Prophecies._

_"Begin the Removal process," the Evil Reader said darkly. The tome began to glow a dark purple, and Woofster's badge began glowing once more. The super dog watched as his powers began to fade away. He looked into the Evil Reader's eyes, and noticed the evil spark that was inside them._

_The supervillain laughed. "Well, you're quite a powerful one, aren't you? Your powers are going to give more energy to the book than I thought."_

_Woofster struggled to speak; his speaking ability was starting to disappear fast. "You'll…never…get away…with…this!" he gasped._

_The psychotic grin on the Evil Reader's face grew tenfold. "Oh, and who do you think you are to say so? You can't do anything. You're a piece of scrap, a superhero who can't hold a candle to what I'm capable of. A Super Reader." He spat out the word like it was poison. "Surely, nobody like you can fight against me."_

_Those sentences shattered what remained of Woofster's confidence. The Evil Reader was right. Who _was _he to attempt to fight a supervillain as powerful as the Evil Reader? He was a Super Reader in training, and had the potential, but no matter what he did, he was always seen as a runt. What chance did he have against the Evil Reader?_

_At last, all of his power had been completely drained. Woofster fell to the ground, now back in his normal, vulnerable puppy form. Above him, the Evil Reader closed the Dark Prophecies, a satisfied smirk on his face._

_"Well, then, I'd better finish the job. Can't leave a job unfinished, can we?" With a maniacal grin, he raised Shadowdoom into the air, ready to strike. Woofster shut his eyes, ready for the blow._

_But the blow never came. What happened next was a sound of metal crashing upon metal. He opened his eyes to see a girl with long orange hair and wearing a yellow dress holding him back with her own sword. The Evil Reader's face was set into an angry glare and he tried to push her back, but she eventually pushed him back. Knocking the book out of his hands, she used her magic to cast a bind over him, effectively tying him down. The Evil Reader struggled and growled, mumbling things the whole time._

_"Give him his powers back, Evil Reader," she boomed, pointing her sword at him. "Or else, you'll taste Sparkbreaker's wrath."_

_The Evil Reader glared at her, and then quickly muttered a releasing charm. Immediately, the Dark Prophecies snapped open, and dark blue light poured from it. All of it went flying into Woofster, who began to regain his strength and powers. Within seconds, he was back in his superhero form. He looked over at the girl, and then at the Evil Reader._

_The supervillain broke out of the binds, and recovered his book with a single wave of Shadowdoom. Once it was back in his possession, he turned to glare at the girl, who returned it with a cool stare of her own._

_"You may have won this time, Muse, but don't think I'll let you off easy next time. I'll get you…and that stupid dog, too!" Then, with a wave of his cape, the Evil Reader was gone._

_Muse watched him disappear in the cloud of darkness that surrounded him, and turned towards the super dog. Woofster averted his gaze to the ground._

_"Are you okay? The Evil Reader is definitely not a person you'd want to remove your powers. I've faced him off several times before," Muse said. Woofster cleared his throat, finally finding his voice._

_"Um, thank you, for saving me back there. I've never had my powers removed before," he said. _

_"Don't mention it. That's what heroes are for." She looked up into the sky, watching as lightning flashed across it. "We might want to get out of here. There's no telling what might happen."_

_"Sure. Um, I don't think I got your name right the first time," Woofster said._

_"Oh, it's Muse. Princess Muse, formerly, but I prefer to be called Muse," she said. "And what's your name?"_

_"Woofster. I'm a Super Reader in training, and I have dictionary power," he said. "I can tell you what any word means!"_

_Muse laughed. "Well then, Woosfter, how'd you like to join me on a little quest? I'm trying to stop the Evil Reader from destroying the entire fairytale world."_

_"Really? Then, I'd love to come! I can always come back and fix my own story later, can't I?" Woofster said._

_"Of course! That's what I'm doing with my story," Muse said. She put her sword back in its scabbard, and started walking, with Woofster on her heels._

_At that moment, the super dog realized that now, he had a friend who wouldn't abandon him, who'd make sure that he was taken care of, and who wouldn't think of him as a runt._

_His confidence soaring, Woofster rushed to catch up with the girl, who was running as fast as she could towards the remaining village._

When Woofster opened his eyes again, he saw Alpha Pig, Princess Presto and Muse all sleeping together in a big pile on the floor in front of him. Groggy, he shook his head to clear his mind of all of those foggy dreams. He kept having the same dream over and over, the day when he'd encountered the Evil Reader and met Muse. Most people wouldn't believe that such an incident would cause a super dog to become serious overnight, but it had done it for Woofster. If he was going to become a powerful Super Reader and rescue his story from the brink of destruction, then he needed to face off against the villain who had caused this mess in the first place.

At the moment, though, he needed to relax. After all, he needed it more than anybody. He'd spent the last few days fighting for his life and helping the Super Readers get used to fighting the Evil Reader.

Speaking of the Super Readers, the only two who were awake at the moment were Super Why and Wonder Red. They were talking to each other, not loud so as to wake the others. It was obviously a lively conversation, as Wonder Red was making energetic hand motions as she talked. Interested, the super dog attempted to listen in to what they were saying.

"That was pretty cool when you beat the Evil Reader into the ground. I will say one thing, though: I'll never make you that angry," Super Why said.

"True. I hope that he learned his lesson, though. Although…I just get the feeling that I overdid it a bit back there," she replied. "I'm still extremely tired and exhausted beyond belief."

To her surprise, Super Why grasped her hands in his. "Wonder Red, I understand that you were angry and that you wanted to teach the Evil Reader to stop hurting us all. Even so, you nearly killed him back there, and Lexicon got pretty roughed up, too. What I'm saying is, don't become so angry that you forget what you're fighting for in the first place. That way, you won't hurt anyone else or yourself too badly."

Wonder Red nodded. "I understand. Jeremiah told me that I should be more careful with my powers in the future so I don't lose them," she said. Then, she started to turn red at the thought of holding hands with Super Why. "Hey, Super Why…"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever had anyone you liked before?" she asked shyly.

Super Why blinked. Where had that come from? "Well…there was a girl I knew back in kindergarten that I liked, but she moved to another city," he said. He looked at her, confused. "How come?"

Wonder Red felt her face grow even hotter. "Well, uh, what if there was a girl who was your friend, and she liked you?" she said.

"Uh, well…" Super Why made to answer, but then he heard the sound of laughter right behind him. He jumped up, startled, only to see Woofster sitting there, veering his mouth with his paw to hold in his laughter.

"She likes you, Super Why," he managed to say in between giggles. Super Why and Wonder Red completely blanched at this statement, and that only made the super dog laugh even harder.

As the two superheroes tried to deny Woofster's suspicions, Alpha Pig and the others woke up. Alpha Pig looked over at Wonder Red and Super Why, who resembled stop signs and were stammering out explanations. The little pig took on a confused expression.

"Um, did I miss something?" he asked.

Super Why turned to him then. "N-Nothing, Alpha Pig. Nothing at all," he said, waving his hands.

"Oh. For a minute I thought I was hearing things," Alpha Pig said, rubbing his eyes.

**_That concludes our break chapter! This was still a little serious, given that our two villains' pasts are revealed here. Lexicon's was tough to pull off, since I didn't want to make the story too graphic in detail. The violence will be toned down in later stories, thanks to a helpful guest by the name of Jonathan who gave some helpful tips on my writing on chapter 10. _**

**_The whole thing with the Evil Reader being a former Super Reader will be explained later in the story. And I think it would be fitting that Woofster was a Super Reader prior to meeting the others in the regular show. The 'legacy' of the Super Readers will be explained later, as well as the thing with Prince Phillip (the Sword's last holder), once I get everything down._**

**_And yes, I'm hinting that Red is the one who has the crush on Whyatt. I can picture him being somewhat oblivious to this sort of thing or being mildly confused…as well as Woofster trying to get them together!_**

**_Chapter 12 will begin the second part of our 'movie' and we'll get to some very interesting stuff. What kind of interesting stuff, you may ask? Well, the Evil Reader's crush on Princess Presto for one thing. That's all you're going to get!_**

**_Read and review!_**


	12. Matters Made Worse

Chapter 12: Matters Made Worse

"Lexicon! Wake up, you lumbering fool! You let me oversleep!"

The Evil Reader's angry shout made Lexicon jolt awake, completely out of place and panicked. When he saw that it was the Evil Reader, he sighed, and let out a low growl.

"Evil Reader, what was the point of you doing that?" he asked.

"If I remember correctly, it was you who was supposed to wake me up." The Evil Reader was taking off the bandages that were covering his arms. He let them roll to the floor in a massive pile, and then he picked up Doombringer. "We have to go. There's no telling what the next world might be, or where those Super Readers are." His voice dripped content on those last three words.

Lexicon sighed, and waved his hand to remove the barriers. They disappeared in a flash of purple light. "Someone's a bit edgy today, I see," he commented, walking over to the Evil Reader. He didn't say anything, but the darkened scowl on his face told Lexicon everything that he needed to know: he wasn't going to let the Super Readers off easily.

"I'm going to get my revenge on them, somehow," he muttered. He remained silent for a moment, and then a sick smile began to grow on his face.

"What are you thinking about, Evil Reader?" Lexicon asked.

"I think I'll get back at them by taking one of them. And I have just the person in mind," he said. There was the hint of laughter in his voice when he said this. He then turned to Lexicon. "I hope you have that dimensional transfer spell ready."

"I do. Where are we off to this time, Evil Reader?"

"We're going to find the Super Readers. They must be in the portal of all portals-the Five Dimensional Door," he said. "And if they are, they're going to be easy to defeat."

Lexicon thought for a moment. "If you had told me that you were going to go there beforehand, I would've reset the coordinates earlier."

The Evil Reader groaned. "I don't want to hear excuses! Either you get me to the Five Dimensional Door, or you taste Doombringer's wrath!"

"Fine. But don't blame me if you end up hurting yourself," Lexicon said, and held out a hand.

_"__Dimensional Coordinates: 3472-6987-0961. Take us to the Five Dimensional Door, on point!" _

At once, a portal opened above both of their heads. The powerful winds began to lift them both into the air.

"If these coordinates are wrong, I'll make sure you know what fear is before you die," the Evil Reader said.

"All of your threats are meaningless, Evil Reader. I highly doubt you'll carry them out," Lexicon said.

"Oh, you'll see," the Evil Reader replied, and that was the last thing they said before they went inside the portal.

* * *

"You know, all of this running around made me realize that we haven't eaten anything since breakfast. I'm exhausted," Wonder Red said, stretching out on the floor.

"Me too. I'm starving," Alpha Pig said.

"Thinking of only your stomachs, aren't you? Don't you have any shame?" Muse asked.

Alpha Pig and Wonder Red looked at each other before pointedly replying with, "Nope."

"Good, because I'm just as hungry. I hope we can find something to eat," Muse said.

Princess Presto sat up. "I can make anything appear with my magic spelling wand! It'll be a piece of cake!"

"A piece of cake…oh man, that's making me even hungrier!" Super Why said.

"Okay. So, what do you guys what for a snack?" Princess Presto asked.

"How about we have peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" Alpha Pig suggested.

"I'm really in the mood for nachos," Wonder Red said.

"Bacon is all I can think about right now," Woofster replied.

"Hmm…I can't really decide on what I want," Muse muttered.

Super Why sighed. "We're not getting anywhere, are we?"

"I don't know if I should let everyone have what they want. I want to save my magic in case the Evil Reader shows up," she said.

"Speaking of the Evil Reader, have you noticed the creepy little stares he gives you, Princess Presto?" Wonder Red said.

Her friend made a face. "Yes I have. I think…I think he likes me," she said.

"Well, if he does, the feeling's not mutual," Muse replied. "Trust me, the Evil Reader used to swoon over me as well."

"I just remembered something. Woofster, weren't you going to tell us more about the Summoning Pin?" Super Why asked. The super dog looked confused for a moment before his eyes lit up.

"Oh, yeah! I remember! I was trying to tell you guys about it when we were in the first dimensional door." Woofster went over to the middle of the group, where Princess Presto was spelling out the word sandwich. It seemed like the simplest choice for food, after all. Once everyone got their sandwiches, Woofster settled into a comfortable position and started speaking.

"Okay, remember when I explained that the Reader's Amulet is only given to those who are pure of heart? Well, there's another way for someone to get it, and that's the Summoning Pin. It used to be on the handle of the Sword of Sealing, but it wasn't there when the Evil Reader took it," he said.

"My mother knows about this sort of thing," Princess Presto said. "She said that the last person to hold the Sword of Sealing was a ruler named Prince Phillip."

"Prince Phillip ruled many countries, but he was mainly the ruler of Major Land before my father became king. He was actually old enough to be my father, in fact," Muse said. "He was one of the few people who had power over the Sword and didn't use it for evil reasons, unlike others before him. But there were people who wanted it, and they tried to kill him."

"In order to keep anyone from getting the sword, he used a very powerful sealing attack called Sealing Solution. It's the most powerful attack that the Sword has, and can seal anything, including someone like the Evil Reader. The last battle he fought, he sealed away an ancient artifact that was about to destroy Major Land, and saved the kingdom from being destroyed. However, he ended up paying a big price," Woofster said sadly.

"You mean…he died?" Alpha Pig asked. Woosfter nodded.

"Before he died, he realized that people after him would probably steal the Sword, and use it for their own means. He not only sealed the Sword into the World Tree, but split the Summoning Pin into fifths, and spread them out in random stories to make sure that no one would find them. Since the Summoning Pin can be used to get to artifacts like the Reader's Amulet, it was a smart move on his part," Muse said.

"But the Evil Reader and Lexicon know about it, don't they? That's why they're after us!" Wonder Red said.

"That, and the fact that you all have reading powers like the Evil Reader does. They're trying to get the Sword to get to their own goals," Muse said. "You guys are in the way of that, and since you're finding the pieces of the Pin, that makes things worse."

"I thought the Evil Reader and Lexicon both had the same goals?" Princess Presto questioned.

"No. The Evil Reader is trying to take over the entire fairytale world, while Lexicon wants revenge on my kingdom. If they have one thing in common, it's that they hate my father and want to wipe Major Land off the face of the fairytale world," Muse said. Her voice had dropped to an octave at this.

"Geez, a lot of people don't like you guys, huh?" Super Why remarked.

"It's because the kingdom had many magical artifacts over the years, but they were stolen. The last artifact was the Sword of Sealing, and my father refused to hand it over to anyone," Muse said. "That's one of the reasons for the hatred. Others, I don't know. My father refused to tell me."

"Wow," Alpha Pig said. Then, he thought of something. "Hey, I just thought of something. Was the Evil Reader a Super Reader before?"

Muse blinked at this question, while the other Super Readers stared at him. It didn't occur to them that it could be possible.

"That…is something that I didn't think of," Muse replied. Just then, there was a massive quake that shook the room. The kids were sent flying in different directions, and then there was a portal that opened up in the middle of the ceiling.

Princess Presto was the first to nearly lose it. "What's going on?!" she shrieked. She soon got her answer, however, as the Evil Reader and Lexicon floated down to the ground next to them. One look on their faces told Muse that they were not fooling around this time.

"Hello, Super Readers. It's been a while since we last met each other," Lexicon said.

"Skip the pleasantries, Lexicon," Muse growled, stepping forward. She and the evil advisor locked eyes. "Just tell us what you came here for and why."

"I'll be happy to explain," the Evil Reader said. "You see, I didn't really like how Wonder Red managed to beat me to a pulp, seeing as a Super Reader is the weakest type of superhero that ever lived."

"What do you mean, we're weak? We're apparently strong enough to beat YOU!" Princess Presto said. Once again the others were surprised by their friend's bravery.

The Evil Reader smirked, a rather dangerous one that made Super Why flinch. "And that, my dear, brings me to my next part. The last time we fought, I made an offer to stop fighting if only you let go of the Summoning Pin and let Princess Presto come with me. I won't ask for the first part, but I _will _be acting on the second part of my plan."

Princess Presto was shocked, but Wonder Red was the first react. She stepped in front of her friend and glared at the Evil Reader. "You're not taking any of my friends anywhere, Evil Reader," she said. "Or else you're in big trouble."

"Oh? Where's the animated Wonder Red who managed to actually hurt me earlier? I'd like to see if you can carry out your promise," the Evil Reader taunted, which only made the Super Reader angrier.

This time, it was Super Why who came to her defense. "Leave them alone, Evil Reader."

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" the Evil Reader asked, a dangerous tone in his voice. "I'm going to get rid of your precious little friends whether you like it or not."

"Over my dead body," Super Why bravely declared, and everyone gasped.

The Evil Reader stared at him for a moment, as if sizing him up, and then said, "Alright. I'm flexible." Then in one motion, he backhanded Super Why full in the face, sending him flying backwards. All of the Super Readers were horrified, but Wonder Red reacted first, rushing forward to punch him. To her shock, the Evil Reader easily caught her fist without even flinching.

"I think it's time for me to return the favor, don't you think?" he asked, and then tossed her aside. Alpha Pig started to charge his attack, but Lexicon caught him in a binding spell that bound his arms at his sides. The small energy circle that he'd created disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

Woofster charged, slamming straight into Lexicon from behind, and Muse began fighting the Evil Reader in a sword duel. However, the duel was over before she knew it; while attempting an upper swing, the Evil Reader merely sidestepped, leaving her wide open. She had no time to react as the supervillain hit her hard in the back with his weapon. Muse screamed and went into the fourth door, sinking to the floor in pain.

Woofster fared no better, as he and Alpha Pig were bound together. "I'm sorry, Alpha Pig," he said.

"That's okay. Thanks for trying," Alpha Pig replied. The room went silent, however, when the Evil Reader started heading for Princess Presto, an evil gleam in his eye. Princess Presto backed up into a corner as he came closer.

"What are you trying to do, Evil Reader?" she asked fearfully.

"Simple- I'm taking you with me to the next door," he said. He reached out for her then, and she slapped his hand away.

"I'm not coming with you," she said.

"You're going, whether you like it or not," he hissed. Then he raised a hand and created a binding spell that managed to immobilize her. Then, there was a sound that resembled shattering glass, and she looked over to see that her arms were being locked in crystals. She screamed, which caught Super Why's attention. He jumped up from his position on the floor and rushed towards her.

"Let her go!" he yelled, but at that moment, Lexicon flew in and grabbed him from behind by his arms. Super Why kicked and thrashed, but it was no use. The advisor was too strong, and he was forced to stay in his place as he watched the Evil Reader encase his friend in a crystal. His expression was a mixture of fear and horror.

Once Princess Presto had been crystallized, the shard that kept her prisoner shrunk to where it easily fit in the Evil Reader's hand. He took the crystal rather greedily, a sick smile on his face.

"Your friend is quite beautiful, don't you think? She will be the prize of my collection of prisoners," the Evil Reader said.

Super Why was aghast. "Y-You're going to keep her as a prize? You see her as some kind of trophy?!"

"In my definition, beautiful things should be kept up nicely," the Evil Reader said. He then turned to leave, summoning a portal with his left hand.

"You won't get away with this," Wonder Red said.

"Oh, but I believe that I have. Come, Lexicon, onto the third world." The Evil Reader was halfway towards the portal when he realized that he didn't hear the man reply. He turned to find Lexicon practically frozen in his place. The rage on his face was unmistakable. Unknowingly, he had tightened his grip on Super Why's arms, which made the boy groan in pain.

"Didn't you hear what I said, Lexicon? We're going to the next world," the Evil Reader said.

When Lexicon spoke, his voice shook with fury. "How dare you, Evil Reader. How dare you take an innocent child and keep her for your own personal use! A woman is not meant to be taken as a prize! You've gone too far this time!"

The Evil Reader's eyes flared up with deadly anger. "Just who do you think you are to tell me what to do?" he asked dangerously. "I have more power than you could ever hope to have." The sharp tone in his voice made Muse flinch. Lexicon, though, glared right back at him.

"Technically speaking, I am nearly fifty years older than you. Therefore, I happen to know a lot of things. You apparently don't. And one of those things happens to be how to treat a lady. The way you treat her, it's borderline harrassment," he said, releasing Super Why and walking towards him. "Release her, Evil Reader. I will force you to if you don't." For ten seconds, no one said a word as the two villains stared each other down, daring one another to make a move.

Nobody could be prepared for what happened next. A bolt of lightning came down on Lexicon so fast that he didn't know what happened until he was screaming in pain. The other Super Readers stared in shock, while Muse looked away, the sight too gruesome to watch. After a few seconds, the lightning bolt disappeared and Lexicon fell to his knees breathing hard and trembling. A few sparks could be seen on his clothes.

At once, Muse understood why Lexicon had been so reluctantly obedient to the Evil Reader in the beginning; the Evil Reader was able to do whatever he wanted to the advisor and he couldn't fight back. It was practically a deal with the devil.

The Evil Reader glared at the advisor long and hard before he said, "In case you haven't noticed, Lexicon, _I _am the one in charge of this operation. You can't make me do anything; rather, it's the other way around. And therefore, I will do as I please…including taking, as you have said, innocent children. Besides, she will be the most important piece in my plan."

"What do you plan on doing with her?" Super Why asked angrily.

"You'll have to see, Super Why," the Evil Reader said. He then turned to Lexicon. "Are you coming or not?"

The advisor flinched a moment, then resigned with a growl. "I'll be there in a moment," he said, standing.

"Now that's better," the Evil Reader said. With a wave of his cape, he then exited the scene. The portal remained open as Lexicon walked in the direction that the Evil Reader had just gone in. The Super Readers stared in shock as Lexicon raised a hand, and released their binds. The other Super Readers, Muse and Woofster stared in surprise.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I really am," he muttered under his breath. From what Super Why had heard, there was a lot of emotion pouring from his voice, and before he could say anything, Lexicon walked into the portal without another word. The swirling vortex disappeared, leaving the doors standing in their places, and five dazed superheroes standing in their wakes.

After a long moment, Muse buried her face in her hands. "We're in trouble now."

**_Thanks to a lot of supportive help from Jonathan, I managed to come up with the next chapter of this story. Thanks, Jonathan! Hopefully, you can get an account so we can chat or something._**

**_So, this explains most of why the Summoning Pin is such an important part of the Sword of Sealing, and explains Prince Phillip's role. I was going to explain even more of his past, but that'll be saved for later. The Super Readers are guessing that the Evil Reader was one of them, and the Evil Reader's kidnapped Presto. He is a little devil, isn't he? Also, we see that even evil has standards, because Lexicon is very much against the idea of the Evil Reader kidnapping people and adding them to his 'collection'. This whole thing with the Evil Reader and Lexicon's arguments shows that Lexicon is pretty much more 'human' than the Evil Reader, who appears to have a complete lack of morals. _**

**_Next chapter, the remaining Super Readers are going to try and save their friend in the next world, while we finally find out what the Evil Reader's plan really is. Stay tuned!_**


	13. The Super Readers' Rescue Mission

Chapter 13: The Super Readers' Rescue Mission

To say that the Super Readers were angry was an understatement. After Lexicon had left, Wonder Red slammed her fist into the ground, shaking with anger.

"Double drats! They got away with Princess Presto!" she growled under her breath. Super Why wasn't faring any better, as his hands were balled into fists and were shaking. Both of them looked positively combustible.

Wary of their anger, Alpha Pig cleared his throat. "What should we do now guys? We don't know what the Evil Reader is doing to her or anything."

"We need to calm down and think of what we have to do," Muse said, looking at Wonder Red and Super Why in turn. Both superheroes got the message and slowly started to calm down.

"Well, how exactly are we going to rescue Princess Presto?" Super Why asked.

"We'll figure that out when it comes to it. Right now, I would be more focused on tracking down the Evil Reader. Since he didn't destroy the third door, it'll be easy to get into the third story," Muse said.

"Let's go. We don't have much time if we're going to rescue her and stop the Evil Reader," Alpha Pig replied. Everyone nodded, and Super Why walked over to the door. Twisting the doorknob, he flung the door open, revealing a bright white void. The gravity coming from this door was not the same from last time; it wasn't as strong as the last two.

"Ready, Super Readers?"

"Yeah!" And with that, the group walked into the door, ready to rescue their friend from the clutches of the Evil Reader.

* * *

The story that the Evil Reader and Lexicon had arrived in was 'The Princess and the Pea'. The original story, which had featured Princess Pea's mother, had taken place during medieval times. However, things had taken a drastic turn for the worse due to the Evil Reader's powers. The story's peaceful setting had changed to a battlefield that wouldn't be out-of-place in the Dark Ages. Fire lit the sky as two armies attempted to destroy one another with cannons and other various weapons. Various noises filled the air, mainly battle cries and the horrified screams of the soldiers as they were cut down. The castle, once a feast for the eyes, was now worn and battle-hardened.

The Evil Reader led Lexicon to the massive gates of the castle, which was now unguarded at the moment. The drawbridge was down, but several guards were trying to raise it when they saw the villains coming. A Black Fang Striker attack put a stop to that, and they continued on.

Once they were inside the castle, the Evil Reader took a flight of stairs that led all the way to the dungeons, where very few prisoners sat. Most of them have probably been executed, Lexicon thought to himself. The Evil Reader went to the center of the dungeon, where there was a large stone on the ground. It was covered in a strange-looking series of letters.

"Those letters…aren't those same ones on the Sword of Sealing?" Lexicon asked.

"Yes. They were written by Prince Phillip himself. From what I remember reading, Princess Priscilla's mother had been a good friend of his, and took the stone and placed it here when he died," the Evil Reader said.

"What exactly does it say? I'm not an expert in ancient languages," Lexicon said.

"It's a scripture written in the old language of Major Land. '_It is he who made the earth by his power,who established the world by his wisdom, and by his understanding stretched out the heavens.' _From what I heard, he was a Christian man." The Evil Reader made a face at those last two words, as if they were something awful.

Lexicon thought for a moment. "What I get out of that is that God is the one who is all-powerful. A magical artifact can make anyone powerful, but not to the point of-"

"Oh, so you think you know about the Bible now, hm? I don't believe in anything that garbage book says. If there was a God out there, he would've saved the girl you loved, and he would've clearly stopped me from taking over the fairy tale world. But has he done that? No. And you want to know why? Because he doesn't _exist._

"Say what you will about my beliefs, Lexicon, but I'm going to challenge the idea that there is only one God out there. I'm going to become the ruler of the entire fairytale realm, and rework everything according to my wishes. And then, I will become God!" The Evil Reader said. His voice had taken on a rather mad tone, and his eyes gleamed with a brief glint of insanity. Lexicon stared at him, shocked and repulsed by his declaration. Before he started to say anything, the Evil Reader pulled out Princess Presto's crystal.

"Now, awaken, my precious," he said. The crystal began to glow a bright red until it nearly blinded Lexicon. When the light subsided, he uncovered his eyes to see that Princess Presto was standing there, looking ready to bolt at any moment.

"Now, Lexicon! Use the Glass Cage spell on her!" the Evil Reader ordered. The advisor mumbled under his breath, but he complied with the Evil Reader's request. He raised his left hand and started to speak.

"Mauls of silver, form a spear formation! _Glass Cage!_" he said. Just before Princess Presto could move, a series of silver spears sprouted up from the ground around her, effectively trapping her. Soon, the princess was contained in an iceberg of glass with no way out. She banged on the walls, screaming, "LET ME OUT!"

The Evil Reader laughed. "Sorry, dearest. But you're not going anywhere, if I have anything to say about it. Besides, you're going to be quite useful to me when the Super Readers arrive."

"They'll arrive very soon," Lexicon said. "If there's one impressive thing about these Super Readers, it's that they never learn to give up."

"When my plan is set into motion, they'll wish they'd given up before," the Evil Reader said, and turned to grin at Princess Presto rather evilly.

_God, if you're out there, I could use some help, _she thought.

* * *

The Super Readers stepped out of the portal without crashing to the ground. However, they were shocked at what they saw. It was like every world they went to grew worse. A bloody battle was happening on one side of the kingdom and various bodies were scattered everywhere. Fire lit the sky as the fight continued.

"This…this is the Princess and the Pea?!" Super Why said at last.

"From what I can tell, yes. This is what happens when someone like the Evil Reader comes to fairytales. I know, from personal experience," Woofster said.

"Oh my chinny chin chin!" Alpha Pig gasped.

"This…this is crazy!" Wonder Red replied. "We need to find out how to get to the Evil Reader and fast!"

"That's not going to be easy." Everyone whirled around to see that someone else had appeared behind them. The figure wore a black hood that covered his face, and he towered over the kids.

"Okay, mister, who are you?" Wonder Red asked, looking ready to punch him any moment now.

"Don't worry, Red. I'm here to help you, not to hurt you." The moment he said that, Super Why recognized the speaker.

"P-Prince Charming…?" he asked. The figure removed his hood, revealing Princess Pea's dad standing there. He looked very serious and grim.

"King Pea, I-I thought all the villagers were, you know, possessed by the Evil Reader," Alpha Pig said.

"Did the Evil Reader let you go?" Super Why asked.

"Have you seen how ruthless he is towards Lexicon and the other villagers? Of course he didn't let me go. The person who saved me was Lexicon in fact," Prince Charming said.

Muse stared at the king as if he was a creature from another planet. "Lexicon let you go?"

"Yes. He said something about not wanting to draw me into this scheme of the Evil Reader's. But I do have the feeling that he's going to draw you all into a trap," he said.

"Isn't that surprising?" Woofster said sarcastically.

"I would like to come with you, but I'm afraid that I'll have to stay here. It's too dangerous to even think of escaping to Storybrook Village." He looked at them all. "I've never been more proud of you for your bravery in trying to save the fairytale world. When you all come back to Storybrook, I want to give you all a proper knighting."

"Wow. Thanks, King Pea," Super Why said. "But…how did you figure out that we were the Super Readers?"

"A person can change their clothes, but they can never change their face. It's not that hard to figure out," the prince said. Then his eyes darkened in concern. "Where's Princess Pea?"

At this, the other kids sighed. "King Pea, Princess Pea's been kidnapped by the Evil Reader. We're on our way to rescue her."

"Split pea! If I only had a weapon, I could join you," he said. While he appeared calm, the tone in his voice and his clenched fist showed that he was furious.

Muse went over and picked up a sword that was lying next to a dead soldier. After inspecting it to make sure that there was no blood on it, she went over to the king and handed him the sword. "You might be able to make some use out of this. It's a little damaged, but you'll still be able to fight," she said.

The king gratefully picked up the sword. "Thank you, Muse. Now, we move forward! We will rescue my daughter, no matter what it takes," he said.

"Super Readers, let's go!" Super Why said, and they took off for the castle, ready to rescue their friend.

* * *

The Evil Reader was in the middle of powering up Doombringer when Lexicon burst into the dungeons. He looked shocked and worried.

"Evil Reader, the Super Readers are coming this way towards the castle," he said breathlessly.

To his shock, the Evil Reader didn't look the least bit worried. "So, everything's running according to schedule. Perfect." When Doombringer flashed a bright purple color, the supervillain hefted the sword onto his shoulder. "I say we get ready to put our plan into motion." He then looked over at Princess Presto, who started to back up from him as he started to walk over to her. When he was at least a few feet away from her, he pulled out Doombringer and placed the sword on the glass cage. Instantly, the cage went a dark purple color.

"What are you doing, Evil Reader?!" Princess Presto shrieked.

"Simple; I'm going to turn you to the side of evil. I thought you knew that," the supervillain said.

Princess Presto gasped, utterly shocked by the reveal. "And what are you doing this for?!"

"The Super Readers won't be able to fight me if they're being attacked by their own member, would they?" he remarked. "Watch and see what happens, Princess Presto. Soon, they'll be eating right out of my hand."

"You won't get away with this, Evil Reader!" Princess Presto growled.

"I believe I shall. I normally do, in fact," he said. Doombringer began to glow with power, and the powers of darkness started to climb over Princess Presto, making her scream in pain. Lexicon stared in shock while the Evil Reader watched with a rapturous look in his eye.

When at last the princess was covered with the powers of darkness, the Evil Reader smashed the glass cage into pieces, sending shards flying everywhere. Lexicon looked over to see what had happened, and gasped when he got an eyeful of Princess Presto's transformation.

The princess had definitely changed. Her pink gown was replaced by a dark black and purple gown that went down to her feet. Her hair was still kept the same, but her eyes had changed from green to dark purple, a sign of her evil nature. Her face was now set in an angry scowl, and in her hands, she held two swords. One was dark purple, its blade twisted like vines and the spikes resembling thorns. The second was colored white, its blade jagged to look like a lightning bolt. The swords were named 'Fatal Rose' and 'Divine Lightning', respectively.

The Evil Reader looked rather pleased. "Now there's a girl who's after my heart!" he commented. "Lexicon, we must be off. I'm eager to see how the Super Readers will react to seeing their friend now." Without even waiting for the advisor to reply, the supervillain set off, ready to start the next part of his plan.

Before Lexicon left the room, he muttered to himself. "I just hope that releasing Prince Charming was worth it."

* * *

The Super Readers and King Pea were nearing the castle grounds, having barely made it through the armies fighting each other. Alpha Pig and Wonder Red rescued several of the villagers using their powers, while Muse and Prince Charming fought off any aggressive soldiers coming in their path.

Halfway there, Sparkbreaker began to pick up a strange reading. _"Master, several combatants are approaching."_

"Where are they?"

_"__Directly above us." _That alone made everyone stop running as they all turned to Muse.

"What does Sparkbreaker mean by combatants?" Alpha Pig asked.

"In other words, fighters," Prince Charming said. He got into a battle stance. "I hope these fighters aren't strong."

"Unfortunately, these readings I'm getting suggests that they're very powerful," Muse said. "I'm pretty sure it's Lexicon and the Evil Reader, but I have no idea who the third one is."

All of a sudden, two words caught the group's attention; low, but audible for everyone to hear:

"Spark…End."

It was like putting a movie in fast forward. A white lightning bolt fell from the sky and rushed towards the Super Readers. Super Why barely had time to react before the bolt crashed into the ground, throwing everyone backwards and electrocuting any unlucky soldiers standing there. An electric hum filled the air as the bolt disappeared, though sparks were still seen in the sky.

"What the heck was that?!" Wonder Red shouted. Nobody responded to her question, though, as the Evil Reader and Lexicon descended from the sky, looking devious as ever.

"What was that for?" Super Why demanded.

"Oh, for no particular reason. I just love it when heroes are scared out of their minds," the Evil Reader replied, grinning. Then he looked over to see Prince Charming and his smile disappeared.

"Wha…how did YOU get out of my possession spell?!" he roared, furious.

"Why don't you ask your partner? He's the one with real morals," the prince snapped. The Evil Reader turned to glare at Lexicon.

"Why did you let him escape, you idiot?!" he yelled.

Lexicon remained calm in the face of his dangerous business partner. "I have my reasons, Evil Reader. And I'm entitled to keep them."

The Evil Reader merely responded by slamming his sword into Lexicon's face, sending the advisor flying backwards several feet. He looked ready to bash his face in some more, but he managed to calm himself before he did anything too drastic. He lowered Doombringer to the ground and continued to glare at the advisor.

"I'll deal with you later," he growled and then turned to the Super Readers.

"What have you done with my daughter?" Prince Charming shouted, getting into a fighting stance.

A sick smile started to cross the Evil Reader's face. "I was just about to explain that when Lexicon rudely interrupted. Princess, you can come down now!"

Everyone searched the sky for her, and caught sight of a black shape falling from the sky and heading towards them at rapid speeds. This time, everyone did back away as the mysterious figure fell to the ground with a thud. When she stood up, nobody could believe who it was.

"P-Princess Presto?!" the Super Readers shouted.

"Sweet Pea?" Prince Charming asked quietly. He wasn't sure if he were really awake or dreaming at the moment. This person looked like his daughter, but at the same time, it wasn't her at all.

Super Why was the first to wake up from his shocked stupor. "What did you do to her?" he said.

"I pretty much possessed her with my powers. She's now completely under my control, and there's nothing you can do about it," the Evil Reader said.

"Okay, that's it!" Wonder Red shouted, now in a real rage. She rushed forward to try to punch him in the face, but just then, the possessed Princess Presto disappeared in a flash of black. This caused Wonder Red to stop.

"Where did she go?" She soon got her answer, however, as a hard object slammed into her back, causing her to gasp in shock and pain. The impact of the collision caused her to fly forwards and crash into a nearby field. Super Why and the others stared in obvious shock and horror as they watched Princess Presto attack their friend.

"N-No way…" Super Why breathed. At that moment, the princess turned towards him and charged, pinning him to the ground with enough force to leave a crater in it. Divine Lightning was inches away from his neck, and the boy had to hold it back to keep her from killing him.

"P-Princess Presto…it's me, Super Why! Don't you remember who I am?" he said. The girl responded by raising her left hand, which held Fatal Rose. Just before she could attack him, Alpha Pig flew in and tackled her to the ground, knocking Divine Lightning out of her hand. The two rolled in the dirt, trying to defeat the other.

"Super Why, are you alright?" Wonder Red's voice snapped Super Why out of his thoughts, and she extended a hand to help him up.

"Mostly," he replied. Just then, there was a scream, and both whirled around to see Princess Presto fling Alpha Pig into a nearby tree. She got up and summoned her white blade once again, and turned towards Super Why. Lightning started to spark on the edge of her blade.

"Sweet Pea, stop! Don't you remember your own father?" Prince Charming yelled.

"It's no use, Your Majesty! She can't hear you! And now, it's time for us to finish this!" The Evil Reader pointed at Super Why, who stared at him in shock. "Kill him!"

The possessed Princess Presto created dark energy and lightning on both blades, and leaped for Super Why. Wonder Red created a plume of fire and jumped in front of him to protect him. Muse jumped in from behind, ready to attack. Her blade shone with orange sparks.

"Guys, you'll hurt-" Alpha Pig had no time to finish his sentence as a massive explosion of white, red, orange and purple filled the area. The force of the attack caused him and Woofster to nearly get blown away, while the Evil Reader and Lexicon withstood the attack. Smoke covered the area, but through the cloud, three figures could be seen, and three attacks were being held back by the figure in the middle. Prince Charming stared in surprise.

"That's…isn't that Super Why?" he said at last. Everyone watched as the cloud of smoke disappeared to reveal Super Why standing in the middle of the battle, holding back Princess Presto's and Wonder Red's attacks. It was an obvious struggle, since both attacks were powerful. Muse stood back, her sword still glowing with orange power.

"Super Why, what are you doing?" Woofster asked.

"Stop it, guys! Somebody's going to get hurt if you keep throwing around attacks like that!" Super Why replied. Princess Presto jumped backwards, and the attack disappeared, leaving his right hand free. Wonder Red removed her left hand, and the plume of fire disappeared. Super Why collapsed to his knees, exhausted.

"But Super Why, she's already-"

"Wonder Red, that's not true!" Prince Charming stepped into the fray staring at his daughter. When the other Super Readers looked at her, they saw that a tear was starting to run down her face.

"I have faith that she will come around and remember us. Until then, I'm not going to fight her!" he said.

"Pointless. Kill him already, Princess!" the Evil Reader ordered, and Princess Presto went right back to attacking everyone. Muse was about to get into the fray, but Prince Charming stepped in front of her. His sword was in his sheath, and he stood there with his arms spread open.

"Kindness, bravery, impeccable charm…those are the words that fit my daughter perfectly!" Prince Charming said as Princess Presto tackled him to the ground. Her swords weren't too far from his neck, but he pushed them back.

"Sweet Pea, please remember us!" he cried. The princess attempted to cut him down, but this time Alpha Pig rushed in with a ball of blue energy and hit her with it, sending her flying backwards. The prince sat up, and looked up to see Muse charge her attack, which was a massive orange beam of light. His face contorted into one of horror.

"Oh no," he gasped.

"Princess Presto, this is going to hurt a bit. But trust me, this is for your own good!" Muse said. _"One hit is all it takes! Starlight Smasher!" _Then she fired the attack, and a massive orange beam came flying at Princess Presto at rapid speed. The princess, who had just managed to fend off Alpha Pig, stared upwards and froze in place when she saw the attack.

All of the Super Readers didn't know what to think when they saw Prince Charming jump in front of the attack seconds before it made contact. An explosion equal to the sound of a thousand roaring jets occurred, and the force blew everyone, including the Evil Reader and Lexicon, backwards. Several unlucky soldiers caught in the attack and were blown halfway across the battlefield.

After the rumbling ceased, there wasn't a sound to be heard…but soon there was a loud thud that caught everyone's attention. Super Why's eyes widened in horror as Prince Charming fell to the ground, having taken full force of Muse's attack.

Muse herself flew downwards, alarm and worry in her eyes. "King Pea! Are you out of your mind?!" she screamed, holding the man up.

"Are _you _out of your mind? You could have killed him back there with that huge attack of yours! What were you thinking?" Wonder Red shouted as she and the other Super Readers came over to the king's side.

Muse looked shocked at first, and then her look turned remorseful. "I…I wanted to try and blast the Evil Reader's control out of her. It's always worked before…"

"Muse, I understand that you were trying to help." Prince Charming, much to everyone's relief, didn't die after getting hit by that huge attack. "However, there are some things that violence just can't solve. In this matter, a selfless act is the way to go."

"I think it's working already," Alpha Pig said. He was facing the other way, looking in Princess Presto's direction. Everyone turned to see that the girl was standing there, tears rolling down her face.

"What…what have I done?" was all that she said before she fell to the ground and burst into tears, very upset that she had nearly killed her friends. Her swords clattered to the ground beside her. Super Why made a move to go to her, but Prince Charming beat him to it. He reached out and pulled his sobbing daughter into a hug.

"There's no need to cry, sweet pea. It wasn't your fault that you were forced to attack us. I just knew you were going to turn around and come to your senses," he said. At this, Princess Presto's eyes changed back to their regular green color. Her father let her go, and wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"You…you really mean it, Dad?" she asked.

"I really do. I had faith that you would eventually come out of that," her father said. "Remember what I told you every night before bed? 'Faith is being sure of what we hope for and certain of what we do not see.' I was absolutely certain that you would be freed from that powerful spell of the Evil Reader, and I could see what the others couldn't see-that you were still there."

"Thanks for believing in me, Dad," she said, hugging her father again. The other Super Readers smiled, and it was then that Muse came into the fray. She looked very upset.

"Princess Presto, I'm sorry for what happened back there. And I'm sorry, too, Prince Charming. I let myself grow too careless back there, and I nearly hurt you both. I promise that I will never go overboard with my powers again. Will you forgive me?" she said.

"Of course I will. I'm not the type to hold a grudge," Prince Charming said. Muse smiled, but the smile quickly disappeared when the Evil Reader walked up behind them. He looked furious.

"So, it seems that you have managed to break my control spell. Great job," he said, although his voice had no laughter in it. He readied Doombringer. "If I can't keep you under my control, then I'll just have to destroy you!"

The other Super Readers stared at him in absolute shock, but it was Princess Presto who replied. "Not unless I defeat you first, Evil Reader!"

The Evil Reader stared at her for a moment, speechless. Then, he started to laugh, a sound that could send shivers up any man. Once he was done, he turned his attention towards the princess.

"Oh…oh, that's rich!" he sputtered, trying in vain to hold back his laughter. "That's exactly what everyone says before I beat them into the ground!"

"Don't forget that Wonder Red wiped the floor with you, Evil Reader. I'm pretty sure you don't want that to happen to you again," Princess Presto said. That seemed to have struck a particular nerve with the Evil Reader, because he stopped laughing and stared straight at her. His eyes were blazing with rage.

"We'll see about that, Princess," he spat out. Then, without warning, he flung a wave of powerful energy pressure at the princess, blowing her and everyone else backwards several feet. The Evil Reader didn't stop there, as he followed this up with a Black Fang Striker attack that managed to carve out a good part of the landscape. When the Super Readers were able to see again, they saw that even after getting hit by both attacks, Princess Presto managed to stand up. The determination in her eyes was clear. This only served to make the Evil Reader furious.

"Why won't you admit that you're going to lose? It's pointless to even continue fighting against me!" The Evil Reader charged up another Black Fang Striker attack, and flung it, hitting Princess Presto head on. A huge cloud of smoke and rocks surrounded her, blocking the other Super Readers from view. Everyone held their breath fearing the worst, but when the smoke cleared, they saw that she was still standing. Granted, her dress was torn and messed up, but that was nothing compared to her iron expression. If anything, she looked ready to slap the Evil Reader in the face.

"Evil Reader, to you it looks pointless, but to me it looks reasonable. A person who attacks others' homes and the people they care about deserves to be fought against. And no matter how many times you hit me with your attacks, I'm not going down that easily. Until we defeat you, Evil Reader, I'm not giving up. And neither are my friends."

This dramatic speech made the Evil Reader step back. A mere weakling challenging an all-powerful supervillain such as himself! It was against the laws of nature. As if to commemorate it, there was a flash of lightning and a crash of thunder that scared the daylights out of everyone…except for Princess Presto and the Evil Reader. The supervillain gave her a hate-filled stare.

"And you're sure that you're going to defeat me?" he asked.

"No. I'm certain of it. I have _faith _in my abilities and in my friends' abilities as well. We may not be strong enough to defeat you on our own, but together, we'll definitely beat you!"

The Evil Reader screamed in rage, a sound that made Super Why's skin crawl with gooseflesh. His angry glare focused on Princess Presto. "ENOUGH! I'm done hearing all of your endless excuses! When I'm finished with you, you'll regret ever crossing me!" With Doombringer covered in purple lightning, he lunged forward, clearly intent on slicing her in half. Everyone screamed for the Super Reader to run, but she stood there, facing the Evil Reader's attack with unyielding courage.

All of a sudden, a pink beam shot out of the sky, hitting the ground and throwing all the surrounding people to the ground. Even the Evil Reader was blown backwards and sent crashing to the ground, Doombringer flying out of his hands. His murderous rage was replaced by a look of absolute horror.

"What…that's impossible!"

Princess Presto opened her eyes, only to find that she was hovering in the air, surrounded by pink light. "W-What's going on?" she asked.

_"__Princess Presto, your unwavering faith in your friends, not to mention your bravery in the face of the Evil Reader, has allowed you to be the third to receive your upgrade," _a voice boomed.

Princess Presto gasped. "Are you…Jeremiah?"

_"__That is correct, young one. As you already know, I have given Alpha Pig and Wonder Red their upgrades. The Superhero Council gives their pupils awards based on these six traits: bravery, loyalty, faith, honesty, strength, and the greatest of all, love,"_ he said.

"Do you know if the rest of my friends have those skills?" Princess Presto asked.

_"__That I cannot say. It is up to your friends to unlock their true potential and receive their upgrade. I cannot do it for them,"_ Jeremiah said. _"But now, I must give you your upgrade, since we have very little time together. You, like Wonder Red, will have one more power. You may call it psychic powers, but at the Superhero Council it's known as the 'Inner Mind'. This power up allows you to talk to your team with your mind. Use it too much, though, and you will lose your powers."_

"Really? Well in that case, I'll make sure that I won't overdo it," Princess Presto said.

_"__Do you think that you're up to the test?"_

"I'll do my best!" Princess Presto said.

_"__Good. Until then, Princess Presto, farewell,"_ Jeremiah said. Then, a small beam hit her badge, and the star changed from a regular five-pointed one to having six points and additional sparkles on the outsides. In addition, her dress was repaired. Before Princess Presto could say anything, the light disappeared and she found herself back on the battlefield…and in front of an angry Evil Reader.

"Don't even think of using your attack now!" he screamed, and flung forward.

Princess Presto smirked. "Too late," she teased, and a bright pink light began to appear on her badge. The Evil Reader once again stopped in his tracks, blinded by the light.

"Wha…what the?!"

Princess Presto tossed her magic wand into the air, twirled around, and caught it again, causing it to glow a bright pink. She then waved it around in a wide circle, creating a dozen stars in the process. Then she created two more circles, and then the stars condensed to form five medium-sized pink comets.

_"__Starlight Impact!" _She then sent the comets flying towards her enemy, in this case the Evil Reader. The Evil Reader put up a barrier to protect himself, but it was no use as one comet shattered it like it was glass. The supervillain could do nothing but stare in horror as the rest of the attack slammed into him, covering him in a pink explosion.

All of the other Super Readers stood there, unable to say anything. They kept staring at Princess Presto, who continued to stand in her attack place with a fierce look on her face. This didn't stay for long though, as she woke up and stared at the scene in front of her with shock.

"Oh my peas…did I really just do that?" she asked herself. The pink cloud went away, and the group was treated to the sight of the Evil Reader on the ground, covered in pink stars. The look of disgust on his face was as clear as a written message. He grabbed Doombringer, and managed to stand up. His left eye twitched slightly as he glared at the other Super Readers, Princess Presto in particular.

"You…you actually managed to hit me with your attack. However, know that this is far from over," he snarled. "I'll be getting even with you next time."

"Just you try," Super Why said. The Evil Reader hissed, and with one wave of Doombringer, he cleared his costume of all the remaining stars.

"That takes care of that," Wonder Red said. It was then when she noticed Princess Presto had a very troubled look on her face.

Wonder Red waved her hands in front of her face. "You okay, Princess Presto?"

"For some reason, I have a very bad feeling about this," she said. Before Wonder Red could reply, there was a massive explosion that shook the battlefield and threw everyone to the ground. Shouts from the army below only added to the chaos. Princess Presto looked up to see a beam of fiery orange light shooting from the castle roof and going high into the sky. At once her blood ran cold. Her instincts were right.

Even the Evil Reader didn't know what to make of this. "What in the world is going on?" He soon got his answer, however, as he received a telepathic message from Lexicon.

_"__Evil Reader, I've got it! I've got the third piece of the Summoning Pin. And the Super Readers don't even know about it!"_

The Evil Reader smirked. _"Excellent. That means we'll have two more to find, and if we can get three, we'll tip the balance and completely wipe out the Super Readers. Once that's done, we'll be able to reconstruct the Summoning Pin and the Reader's Amulet is as good as ours. Prepare the dimensional transfer gate for the next door."_

_"__Understood." _After disconnecting from Lexicon, the Evil Reader turned to the Super Readers with a Cheshire cat like grin.

"What's that smile for, Evil Reader?" Prince Charming asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just feeling happy that I finally got a piece of the Summoning Pin, thanks to Lexicon," the Evil Reader said joyously. The Super Readers, however, were horrified.

"Shocking, isn't it? I'm so sorry about that. Oh wait, why should I be?" The Evil Reader laughed, much to the shock of the other Super Readers. They couldn't believe that something like this could have happened.

"You won't be able to get the other pieces, Evil Reader," Woofster declared boldly. "We still have two pieces."

"Ah, but there are two more that must be located, Woofster. If I get my hands on both pieces, it'll officially tip the balance, and I'll have the entire Summoning Pin to myself. After that, nothing will stop me from gaining the Reader's Amulet! Nothing! AAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAAA!" A flash of lightning and thunder followed this statement, as if to make his point clear. The Super Readers could only stare in shock.

In the midst of his evil laugh, Lexicon's voice came into the Evil Reader's head. _"Evil Reader, cut the curtain on your laughter! The dimensional gate is about to open right above you! I'm already in the next world."_

_"__Already? Well, that'll make our search easier. I'll be there in a moment." _After he cut the telepathic link again, a massive purple hole appeared out of the sky, right above the Evil Reader's head. The wind howled through the air, nearly forcing the others backwards.

"Well, Super Readers, I'd best be going now. I can't wait to see the looks on your faces when you lose." With another evil cackle, the supervillain flew upwards into the dimensional gate, disappearing from sight. The hole eventually shrank until it disappeared entirely, leaving the Super Readers standing there alone.

Muse resisted the urge to cut down something with Sparkbreaker. Prince Charming, though, slammed his sword onto the ground, making it clang against a rock. The noise was unnaturally loud in the quiet battlefield, which had gone silent long after the castle had exploded. If things had been worse before, it was nothing compared to this.

After a moment, Super Why summed up their situation in only three words.

"We're in trouble."

**_There's Chapter 13. I really appreciate the feedback that you guys have given me. It's glad to know some people like this story. This chapter pretty much turns the tide of the good guys getting the artifacts. It turns out that since Muse hit Lexicon with that attack, the advisor was blown back far enough to reach the castle, and he picked up traces of the Summoning Pin, and found it before the Super Readers did. Also, the Evil Reader reveals his possessive and rather insane sides. His possessive side is, of course with Princess Presto. His insane side is saying he's planning to become God when he gets the Reader's Amulet. Even Lexicon was shocked to hear this. Since the two are trying to backstab each other, he let Prince Charming go, knowing he would help against the evil Princess Presto and the Evil Reader. In a later chapter (possibly Chapter 14), Lexicon begins to have doubts about helping the Evil Reader. Will he change? Wait and see…_**

**_Oh, and there are supposed to be six 'traits' of a superhero, as Jeremiah mentioned to Princess Presto earlier. I've watched My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic lately, and I think that show is starting to rub off on me…_**

**_Now to answer some reviewers:_**

**_Jonathan: Regarding Chapter 12, I didn't originally have Prince Phillip's role figured out. I only created him to be the original holder of the Sword of Sealing, but I didn't really think to give him any backbone. It was more like "The dude had the sword, but he was killed later, and before he died, he sealed it away. The end." But seeing your review from chapter 11 inspired me to do something about that, and I gave him more backbone rather than leaving him as an underdeveloped character. Along with that, that would explain why the Summoning Pin wasn't on the Sword of Sealing, why it's split into five parts, and why the Super Readers-and the Evil Reader-are trying to find it. So, I guess I have you to thank for that._**

**_Wolfettegirl11: Thanks! I'm glad you think it's awesome. Things are going to get much more awesome later on, I promise you._**

**_The race is on for the Summoning Pin! Get ready for long chapters packed with action, reveals and lots of other stuff. Read and review!_**


End file.
